Isabella Potter 2
by InnaodInnych
Summary: Mogłoby się wydawać, że w życiu Isabelli w końcu zapanuje spokój. Sielanka kończy się, kiedy Komnata Tajemnic zostaje otwarta. Isabella boi się bardziej niż zwykle, że jej jedyna i najgorsza tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw. Pociesza ją tylko pewność, że żadna z wtajemniczonych osób jej nie zdradzi i może im ufać. Tylko co, jeśli się myli?
1. Rozdział 1

**Wakacyjny wyjazd**

Powrót na Privet Drive wzbudził we mnie niespotykane dotąd uczucia. Kiedy pierwszy raz po przyjeździe z Hogwartu na letnie wakacje stanęłam pod drzwiami z numerem 6, miałam wrażenie, że szłam do obcego domu. Chociaż wychowałam się tam, nie czułam się już z nim związana. Za mój dom zaczęłam uznawać Hogwart i dom Severusa, do którego miałam pojechać za kilka tygodni.  
Spojrzałam na sąsiadujący dom z numerem 4 i uśmiechnęłam się. W ciągu ostatniego roku wszystko się zmieniło. W końcu Harry wiedział, kim jest i że Dursleyowie nie są jego jedyną rodziną. Miałam nadzieję, że nasze relacje na drugim roku w Hogwarcie będą o wiele lepsze niż te na pierwszym. Poza tym planowałam, że skoro już wróciłam do Nikeyów, będę mogła z Harrym spędzić dużo czasu.  
Nic z tego, przed niespodziankami nie uciekniemy.  
Jessica już godzinę po powrocie oznajmiła mi z uśmiechem, że wybieramy się wspólnie na wakacje. Byłam zaskoczona, że wyjazd był już za cztery dni i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że nie wspomnieli mi o tym w żadnym liście. Chociaż to zmieniało moje wakacyjne plany, starałam się pozytywnie nastawić na wycieczkę na odległy Cypr.

Pierwszy dzień wakacji poświęciłam na sprzątanie. Najpierw przejrzałam rzeczy ze szkolnego kufra i niektóre ubrania musiałam już z niego wyjąć, ponieważ z nich wyrosłam. Wymiotłam dokładnie wszystkie śmieci, zastanowiłam się również, które książki mogą mi być potrzebne w Hogwarcie. Postanowiłam nie przejmować się zadaniami domowymi, te mogłam odrobić dopiero u Severusa.  
Nicole weszła do mojego pokoju, z pytaniem, czy mam coś do prania.  
— To wszystko? — zauważyła stosik na podłodze. Pokręciłam przecząco głową.  
— Z tego już wyrosłam — odpowiedziałam. — Właściwie nawet nie wiem, kiedy.  
— Trzeba powiedzieć mamie, jutro jedziemy na zakupy do tej nowej galerii w Londynie, rozejrzymy się też za czymś dla ciebie. Oczywiście musimy kupić stroje kąpielowe.  
— Ciepło tam będzie? — zapytałam.  
— Na Cyprze? — Nicole zaśmiała się. — Będzie gorąco! Na szczęście nasz hotel jest tuż przy morzu, więc zawsze będziemy mogły do niego wskoczyć dla ochłody!  
Uśmiechnęłam się. Lubiłam lato i słońce, więc wakacje zapowiadały się idealne. Nicole pozbierała ubrania z innego stosiku, żeby wrzucić je do pralki. Ja jeszcze przejrzałam te ubrania, z których wyrosłam i te, które nie były jeszcze zniszczone, zapakowałam osobno. Jessica uwielbiała pomagać innym, często wysyłała pieniądze fundacjom, zawsze coś zostawiała przy zbiórkach żywności i oddawała ubrania do specjalnych punktów, które przekazywały je biednym. Chociaż mogło się wydawać, że Jessica jest dość pustą osobą, która nie przejmowała się niczym innym poza urodą i swoimi dziećmi, zawsze uważałam ją za człowieka o wielkim sercu. Czasami złościło mnie, że niektórzy widzieli w niej tylko głupią blondynkę i nie chcieli zajrzeć głębiej.

Kiedy w końcu ogarnęłam szafę, usiadłam na parapecie i rozejrzałam się po moim pokoju. Byłam zaskoczona, że posprzątanie wszystkiego kosztowało mnie tyle wysiłku. Znalazłam jeszcze kilka rzeczy, których chciałam się pozbyć, a kilka innych postanowiłam przenieść do Severusa. Właśnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co mogłam jeszcze zrobić, gdy wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam Harry'ego siedzącego na ławce w ogrodzie Dursleyów.  
Bez namysłu wybiegłam z domu i przeszłam przez dziurę w żywopłocie. Lata temu Durleyowie i Nikeyowie zgodzili się na tę dziurę, żebyśmy mogli zaprzyjaźnić się z dziećmi sąsiadów.  
— Cześć — podeszłam do Harry'ego i usiadłam obok niego.  
— Cześć — odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Jak dobrze w końcu spotkać kogoś, kto chce mnie widzieć...  
— Aż tak źle? — zapytałam, patrząc na Petunię, która właśnie otwierała okno. Na szczęście ławka stała za daleko, żeby mogła nas usłyszeć.  
— Wuj Vernon zamknął Hedwigę w klatce i nie pozwala mi jej wypuścić. Wszystkie podręczniki, różdżkę i miotłę wsadził do komórki pod schodami, więc nawet nie będę miał możliwości odrobienia zadań domowych. Oczywiście nie mogę nawet wspomnieć o mojej szkole, a słowo _magia_ jest zakazane...  
Spojrzałam z odrazą na dom Dursleyów.  
— Mogłabym poprosić o pomoc Sev...  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl! — Zaprotestował Harry. — On mnie nienawidzi, więc i tak niczego nie zrobi. A nawet jeśli by mu się udało, nie chcę być mu za nic wdzięczny. Poza tym, co on mógłby zrobić?  
— Nastraszyć ich. Twoja ciotka go zna i wie, że jest dobrze wyszkolonym czarodziejem...  
— Zna? Skąd? — Harry był w szoku. Nie wiedziałam, jak wiele mogłam mu powiedzieć. Pewnie nie było to żadną tajemnicą, ale podejrzewałam, że mógłby mi nie uwierzyć, gdybym wspomniała o przyjaźni między jego mamą a Severusem.  
— Severus i twoja mama mieszkali niedaleko siebie i poznali się jeszcze zanim poszli do Hogwartu. Zauważył, że twoja mama ma magiczne zdolności i opowiedział jej o magii, zanim dostała list. Oczywiście twoja ciotka też go znała i wiedziała, że spędzali razem trochę czasu.  
— Żartujesz. — Harry wyglądał na rozbawionego. — Moja mama miałaby się zadawać ze Snape'em?  
— Jesteś uprzedzony — warknęłam.  
— To on jest uprzedzony...  
Westchnęłam, zamykając oczy.  
— Tu masz rację. Obaj jesteście uprzedzeni w stosunku do siebie i pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś... poznacie się bliżej i to się zmieni.  
Harry przez chwilę myślał.  
— Wiesz... w szpitalu... zaskoczył mnie.  
— Nie wierzyłeś, że ma jakiekolwiek uczucia?  
— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś dla niego tak ważna. — Harry na chwilę zamilkł. — Trochę ci tego zazdroszczę... Ja dla nikogo...  
— Bzdura! — Przerwałam mu. — Wiem, że przez ostatnie jedenaście lat nie byłam dobra w okazywaniu tego, ale jesteś dla mnie ważny. W przeciwnym razie nie byłabym w stanie rzucić tego czaru...  
Oboje wzdrygnęliśmy się na wspomnienie Quirrella i Voldemorta po drugiej stronie jego głowy.  
— Jak myślisz? W tym roku nie będzie próbował atakować?  
— Kto to wie? — Spojrzałam żywopłot. — Mam nadzieję, że to będzie spokojny rok. I że nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie będzie mieć Voldemorta z tyłu głowy.  
Harry zachichotał.  
— Jakby co, to pokonamy go razem.  
Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.  
— Jak długo tu będziesz? — Harry przerwał milczenie.  
— Jeszcze trzy dni — odpowiedziałam. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Ale mówiłaś, że do Sn... twojego ojca chrzestnego jedziesz dopiero za trzy albo cztery tygodnie!  
— To się zgadza. Jednak dopiero wczoraj dowiedziałam się, że Nikeyowie jadą na wakacje na Cypr i zabierają mnie ze sobą. Spędzimy tam kilkanaście dni, a jak wrócimy, od razu pojedziemy do babci Mary. Severus pewnie odbierze mnie bezpośrednio od niej.  
— Czyli w tym roku już nie wrócisz tu na Privet Drive?  
— Raczej nie — odpowiedziałam cicho. — Będę do ciebie pisać, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Hedwigi nie możesz wypuścić, ale będziesz mógł od razu dać odpowiedź Szafran, ona poczeka. Poza tym spotkamy się u Rona, obiecał, że nas zaprosi do siebie. Wstępnie uzgodniliśmy, że przyjadę do niego na ostatni tydzień wakacji.  
— To będą wesołe wakacje — mruknął rozczarowany Harry. — Już się cieszyłem, że przynajmniej na początku ty tu będziesz.  
— Też się tego nie spodziewałam.  
Kątem oka zauważyłam Dudleya, który zrobił przerażoną minę, kiedy mnie zobaczył. Pomachałam do niego, na co on niepewnie odmachał i uciekł do domu. Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
— Faktycznie się ciebie boi. Zrobiłaś mu coś?  
— Nie — odpowiedziałam szybko. — W każdym razie jeszcze nie.  
Harry z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.

Czas na Privet Drive minął tak szybko, że aż żal mi było wyjeżdżać. Podczas pożegnania z Harrym jeszcze raz obiecałam mu, że będę często pisać i pojechaliśmy na lotnisko w Londynie. Byłam podekscytowana, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie leciałam samolotem.  
Na miejscu byliśmy dopiero pod wieczór tamtejszego czasu. Z zachwytem rozglądałam się po okolicy, gdy kierowca zawoził nas do hotelu. Po drodze przejeżdżaliśmy przez miasto, a za nim mijaliśmy plantacje bananów i sady pomarańczowe.  
— Będzie gorąco — mruknęła Nicole, kiedy wysiedliśmy z samochodu. Chociaż było już ciemno, powietrze było bardzo nagrzane.  
— Damy radę! — powiedział Billie i pomógł nam z walizkami. Jeszcze chwilę stałam przed hotelem i spojrzałam na morze. Fale były takie spokojne.  
— Kolejni turyści — usłyszałam syk. Szybko rozejrzałam się wokół siebie, ale nikogo nie było. Obok stopy przemknął mi wąż.  
— Ty to powiedziałeś? — zwróciłam się do niego. Wąż nagle się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mnie.  
— Znasz naszą mowę? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Skinęłam głową. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale Billie wyszedł, żeby mnie zawołać. — Do zobaczenia jutro — usłyszałam. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i poszłam do pokoju za moim starszym bratem.

Wieczorem, krótko przed snem, przypominałam sobie, jak Severus odkrył, że potrafiłam porozumiewać się z wężami. Miałam cztery czy pięć lat i żeby nie przeszkadzać mu w przygotowywaniu eliksirów dla pani Pomfrey, spędzałam ten czas na podwórku. Niestety wokół nie było dzieci, które chciałyby się ze mną bawić, ponieważ każdy unikał wszystkiego związanego z t _ym dziwnym Snape'em_ , w tym mnie. Siedziałam na trawie, bawiąc się lalką, kiedy nagle przypełzł wąż. Dopiero po latach odkryłam, że to była jadowita żmija. Wtedy tego nie wiedziałam i bez cienia strachu zaczęłam z nią rozmawiać. Po chwili pojawiły się kolejne węże, które były zainteresowane człowiekiem znającym ich mowę.  
Pozwalałam im pełznąć po sobie, co uważałam za bardzo zabawne. Za ich pozwoleniem oglądałam je cal po calu, podziwiając ich wzorki i ostrożnie dotykając ich skóry. Spędziłam z nimi godzinę, kiedy Severus wyszedł zawołać mnie na obiad. Ten widok go przeraził: Kazał mi się nie ruszać i wyciągnął różdżkę, do dziś nie wiedziałam, co naprawdę chciał zrobić.  
— One nic mi nie zrobią! — powiedziałam do niego wesoło i ze śmiechem żartowałam z Severusa, a węże mi wtórowały. Gdy on to usłyszał – zbladł. Nie z powodu tego, co powiedziałam, ponieważ nie był w stanie mnie zrozumieć, ale zszokował go sam fakt, że mogłam rozmawiać z tymi stworzeniami. Tego dnia dowiedziałam się dwóch rzeczy: byłam wężousta i to wcale nie była tak popularna umiejętność, jak do tej pory sądziłam. Severus wyjaśnił mi, że ona kojarzy się głównie z Czarną Magią oraz Salazarem Slytherinem; to ostatnie mnie nie dziwiło, już wtedy wiedziałam, że jestem jego potomkiem. Ale od tamtej pory, jeśli już rozmawiałam z wężami, uważałam na to, by nikt mnie nie widział. Jednak lubiłam te stworzenia, a one lubiły mnie. Czułam się dobrze w ich towarzystwie i od lat błagałam Severusa, żeby pozwolił mi jakiegoś przygarnąć. Miałabym przyjaciela, z którym tylko ja mogłabym rozmawiać. Niestety nie chciał się na to zgodzić, Jessica również nie chciała o tym słyszeć, węże ją przerażały.  
O mojej zdolności, poza Nikeyami, wiedziały tylko trzy osoby: Severus, Draco i profesor Dumbledore. Wcześniej przebywałam głównie wśród mugoli, więc podzielenie się z nimi tą informacją, poskutkowałoby tym, że zaczęto by mnie uważać za wariatkę. Rodzice Dracona nic nie wiedzieli, ponieważ Severus prosił mnie, żebym im o tym nie mówiła. Później w szkole również nie zdradzałam tego, bojąc się, że ktoś może domyślić się, kim był mój ojciec, szczególnie że byli ludzie, którzy doskonale wiedzieli, że Voldemort rozmawiał z wężami.  
Obróciłam się na bok i zamknęłam oczy. Zanim zasnęłam, marzyłam o tym, jak dostaję od kogoś węża, który słuchałby tylko mnie i któremu mogłabym o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Jednak leżąc w hotelowym łóżku, na wyspie oddalonej o ok. 2500 mil od Londynu, nie wiedziałam, że moje marzenie może się spełnić i to dzięki osobie, od której nie spodziewałam się dostać czegokolwiek.

Na wyspie było tak gorąco, że całą rodziną tylko leżeliśmy na hotelowych leżakach, ukryci pod wielkimi parasolami. Nawet Lindsay i Jessica, które lubiły się opalać, na słońcu przebywały tylko rano i po południu, a w najgorsze godziny ukrywały się razem z nami. Od czasu do czasu wchodziliśmy do morza, żeby się ochłodzić. Przy hotelu ułożono z kamieni taką zatoczkę, żeby również dzieci mogły się bawić w słonej wodzie, bez ryzyka, że wypłyną za daleko. Do zatoczki prowadziły schody oraz z drugiej strony drabinka, więc jak wchodziłam do wody, czułam się, jakbym wchodziła do basenu.  
Przez cały wyjazd głównie czytałam książki. Zabrałam ze sobą dwie dotyczące magii, zaklęć i eliksirów, które pożyczyłam od Severusa, ale przeczytałam je tak szybko, że potem sięgnęłam po książki mojego rodzeństwa. Lindsay zabrała _Wiedźmy_ , _Matyldę_ oraz _Charlie i fabryka czekolady_ autorstwa Roalda Dahla. Byłam zaskoczona jej wyborem, bo właściwie te książki były przeznaczone raczej do dzieci w moim wieku niż w jej. Mimo to cieszyłam się, bo nie potrafiłam się od nich oderwać i pochłonęłam je w zaledwie dwa dni. Zanim zaczęłam narzekać, że znów nie mam nic do robienia, Billie pożyczył mi _Władcę Pierścieni. Drużynę Pierścienia_ Tolkiena. Chociaż historia drużyny również mnie pochłonęła, ukończyłam książkę zaledwie dzień przed powrotem do domu.  
Kiedy tylko nie czytałam, rozmawiałam z wężem, którego spotkałam pierwszego dnia. Codziennie przychodził, chociaż bał się kotów krążących po terenie hotelu, które polowały na niego i jego krewnych. Był moment, w którym wąż o mało nie padłby ofiarą jednego z nich, ale udało mi się go szybko podnieść i schować w swoich dłoniach. Jego opowieści były interesujące, dużo opowiadał mi o ludziach tu mieszkających i ich zwyczajach. Teoretycznie sama powinnam była to zobaczyć na własne oczy, ale wyjście do miasta w taki upał by mnie zabił. Jeśli wybieraliśmy się na spacer, to tylko po kolacji.  
Pisałam również dużo listów. Wysyłałam Szafran do Dracona, Amandy, Hermiony i bliźniaków. Za każdym razem, gdy powracała z odpowiedzią – przylatywała głównie wieczorami, żeby nikt jej nie zauważył – z uśmiechem otwierałam listy. Tylko jedno mnie martwiło: Mimo że do Harry'ego napisałam już trzy razy, Szafran zawsze wracała bez odpowiedzi. Była również jakaś inna, jakby rozczarowana tym, że nie zdołała wypełnić swojego zadania. Wtedy żałowałam, że nie rozumiałam mowy sów. Gdybym tylko mogła od niej usłyszeć, co się stało! Chciałam wrócić na Privet Drive, chociaż na jeden dzień, żeby zobaczyć, czy z Harrym wszystko jest w porządku, ale Jessica nie chciała się na to zgodzić. Pozostawało mi mieć nadzieję, że tylko niepotrzebnie panikuję, ale miałam przeczucie, że coś było nie tak.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Witam Was po krótkiej przerwie, mam nadzieję, że dalsze losy Isabelli Wam się spodobają :)


	2. Rozdział 2

**Harriet**

— Jak było? — przywitała nas babcia Mary. Byliśmy już z powrotem w Anglii i od razu z lotniska pojechaliśmy do niej. Po chwili z ogrodu przyszedł również dziadek Gerald.  
— Super! — wrzasnęliśmy zgodnym chórem. Jeszcze przez chwilę panował wesoły rozgardiasz, ale w końcu zanieśliśmy swoje rzeczy do pokoi i zeszliśmy na obiad. Każdy z nas pochłaniał tak duże ilości jedzenia, jakbyśmy nie jedli przez tydzień. Chociaż na wakacjach jedzenie było dobre, nic nie mogło dorównać pysznemu, domowemu obiadowi babci Mary.  
Po zjedzeniu od razu pobiegłam do Amandy. Niestety nie było jej w domu. Szukałam w różnych miejscach, ale jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Smutna i rozczarowana wróciłam do babci, zastanawiając się, gdzie Krukonka mogła się podziać.  
Resztę dnia spędziłam z dziadkami, opowiadając im o ostatnich miesiącach szkoły i tym, jak uratowaliśmy Kamień Filozoficzny przed Voldemortem. Pominęłam tylko fakt, że omal nie przeżyłabym tej walki. Uznałam, że nie musieli wiedzieć wszystkiego.

Amandę spotkałam dopiero następnego dnia nad strumyczkiem.  
— Mama mówiła mi, że mnie szukałaś — powiedziała, jak tylko mnie zobaczyła.  
— Zastanawiałam się, gdzie zniknęłaś. — Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i usiadłam na kamieniu.  
— Poznałam czarownicę. — Spojrzała na mnie z entuzjazmem. — Jest naprawdę fajna! Dużo rozmawiamy o magii, pomaga mi w odrobieniu zadań domowych, ma ogromną biblioteczkę, do której mam nieograniczony dostęp. Dziś znów do niej idę, chodź razem ze mną!  
Spojrzałam z wątpliwościami. To, że w okolicy znalazł się czarodziej, nie oznaczało, że można było mu ufać. Jednakże Amanda znała tę kobietę już jakiś czas, więc może miała rację? Może była to miła pani, która uwielbiała książki? Uzgodniłam z Amandą, że po śniadaniu pójdę razem z nią.

Stanęłyśmy przed zadbanym domkiem. Moją uwagę zwróciły przepiękne, kolorowe kwiaty. Rzadko kto potrafił wyhodować tak piękny ogród. Zastanawiałam się, jakich czarów użyła.  
— Piękny, prawda? — zapytała Amanda, wskazując na dom. Pociągnęła mnie za rękę i wkrótce stałyśmy przed drzwiami. Zanim zapukałyśmy, drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłam w niej piękną, trzydziestoletnią kobietę, która szeroko się do nas uśmiechała.  
— Amanda! — powiedziała z radością. Miała taki aksamitny głos, niezwykle przyjemny dla ucha.  
— Cześć! Przyprowadziłam przyjaciółkę!  
Kobieta spojrzała na mnie. Przez moment zauważyłam zdumienie w jej oczach, ale zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.  
— Isabella Potter — przedstawiłam się.  
— Harriet Larsson — powiedziała melodyjnym akcentem, na który od razu zwróciłam uwagę. Weszłyśmy do domu.  
— Pani nie jest stąd — zauważyłam. Może nie było to zbyt uprzejme, jednak Harriet zaśmiała się.  
— Możesz mi mówić po imieniu. — Skinęłam głową. — Pochodzę ze Szwecji. Uczęszczałam do tamtejszej Szkoły Magii, jednak na trzy ostatnie lata przeniosłam się do Hogwartu. Trafiłam do Ravenclawu, ale czasami na zajęciach pracowałam razem z twoją mamą.  
— Znałaś moją mamę? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.  
— Tak, biedna Kate — powiedziała ze smutkiem, jednocześnie wyciągając pudło z szafki. — Nie mogłam uwierzyć, kiedy usłyszałam, co się stało.  
Kiedy otworzyła pudło, zobaczyłam, że jest w nim pełno zdjęć, na których ruszały się postacie. Chwilę grzebała w pudle, a następnie wyciągnęła kilka z nich i mi je podała.  
Na jednym była Harriet z moją mamą.  
— To było na piątym roku — powiedziała. — Krótko po tym, jak przybyłam do Hogwartu.  
— Byłyście ze sobą blisko? — zapytałam z ciekawością, czy była mi w stanie powiedzieć coś więcej o mojej mamie.  
— Byłyśmy dobrymi koleżankami, ale nie nazwałabym tego przyjaźnią — odpowiedziała w zamyśleniu. — Nie zdradzałyśmy sobie naszych tajemnic, niechętnie mówiła o swoich relacjach ze znajomymi. Szczególnie o jednym Ślizgonie... mimo że później został śmierciożercą, ona go nie opuściła. Nigdy nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć... Tak samo, jak byłam zaskoczona jej ślubem z Syriuszem, nigdy nie sądziłam, że coś do niego czuje...  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy Severus na pewno powiedział mi wszystko.  
— Pewnie za słabo ją znałam, żeby móc rozpoznać i zrozumieć jej uczucia. — Harriet uśmiechnęła się, a ja spojrzałam na drugie zdjęcie. Widziałam na nim swoją mamę, Syriusza i siebie. Podobne zdjęcie znalazłam w albumie Severusa. Na kolejnym zdjęciu zobaczyłam mamę ze swoim bratem, Lily oraz Harrym. Na kolejnych była mama z różnymi ludźmi, których nie znałam. Harriet tłumaczyła mi, kim oni są, ale właściwie to nie był nikt ważny dla Kate. W końcu spojrzałam na ostatnie zdjęcie.  
— A to... — zaczęła Harriet.  
— Severus — mruknęłam szybko.  
— Znasz go? — zapytała z zaskoczeniem.  
— Jest moim ojcem chrzestnym — odpowiedziałam. Jej oczy powiększyły się ze zdumienia. — I jest moim prawnym opiekunem. Ze względu na jego pracę większość roku mieszkałam z Nikeyami...  
— Córką Mary i jej rodziną?  
— Tak.  
— A czym się on zajmuje? — zapytała z ciekawością, patrząc na zdjęcie.  
— Jest nauczycielem eliksirów w Hogwarcie. — Była zaskoczona.  
— No tak, z eliksirów zawsze był najlepszy — mruknęła. — I Dumbledore go zatrudnił jako nauczyciela? — Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Wzruszyłam ramionami, a ona wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili wróciła z herbatą i ciasteczkami.  
Nadal przypatrywałam się zdjęciu Kate i Severusa. Oboje uśmiechali się szeroko, a ona była wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek. Gdybym miała o tym więcej pojęcia, powiedziałabym, że była w nim zakochana. Odłożyłam zdjęcie do pudełka, myśląc, że pewnie znów dopatruję się czegoś tam, gdzie niczego nie ma. Przecież gdyby ona go kochała, powiedziałby mi o tym, prawda? Nie mógłby zataić takiej informacji, wiedział, jak bardzo mi zależało, żeby dowiedzieć się o mojej mamie jak najwięcej.

Harriet powiedziała, że mamy nieograniczony dostęp do jej biblioteczki. Amanda miała rację, książek było tu sporo, poukładano je tematycznie na regałach sięgających sufitu. Amanda zabrała się za pisanie wypracowania dla profesor McGonagall, a ja postanowiłam tylko rozejrzeć się. Z ciekawością przeglądałam wiele tytułów, aż doszłam do regału, który trochę mnie zaniepokoił.  
Zauważyłam kilka książek, które były również w domu Severusa i do których zabronił mi zaglądać. Rozejrzałam się, ale Harriet znów na chwilę wyszła, a Amanda nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Wyciągnęłam gruby tom i zaczęłam go przeglądać. To, co się w nim znajdowało, przerażało mnie. Żeby się upewnić, przejrzałam jeszcze kilka innych książek: Wszystkie dotyczyły czarnej magii. Zastanawiałam się, po której stronie była i skąd jej zainteresowanie czarną magią. Nic o niej nie wiedziałam.  
— Wiesz o niej coś więcej? — zapytałam cicho Amandę. Krukonka spojrzała na mnie z irytacją.  
— Na każdego musisz patrzeć z taką podejrzliwością?  
— Widzisz ten regał? — Wskazałam go. — Wiesz, ile tam jest książek o czarnej magii!? Niektóre są o tak zaawansowanej...  
Przerwałam, kiedy poczułam dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Wystraszona podskoczyłam, a Harriet usiadła obok mnie.  
— Nigdy nie byłam śmierciożercą — powiedziała. — Nigdy nie będę, chociaż mam nadzieję, że Voldemort jeszcze długo nie wróci. — Na chwilę przerwała. Zaskoczyło mnie, że nie bała się wymówić imienia mojego _ojca_. — Interesuję się tylko teorią czarnej magii. Również tej zaawansowanej. Bo widzisz... uważam, że jeśli ktoś naprawdę chce z nią walczyć, musi dobrze znać teorię, a książki to jej bardzo cenne źródło...  
— Skąd się wzięło to zainteresowanie? — zapytałam. Nadal byłam podejrzliwa.  
— Pracuję w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Od razu po skończeniu szkoły zaczęłam się uczyć na uzdrowiciela. Właściwie już w Hogwarcie chciałam walczyć z czarną magią, dlatego dużo czytałam i poznawałam zaklęcia, których używali śmierciożercy. Jak tylko zaczęłam staż, spotkałam się z wieloma pacjentami, którzy ucierpieli wskutek czarnej magii. Trudno podjąć się leczenia, jeśli się nie wie, jakie zaklęcie zostało rzucone albo jakiego eliksiru użyto. Jeśli wiedziałam, z czym mam do czynienia, mogłam szybciej zareagować i pomóc. W praktyce nigdy nie zastosowałam żadnego z tych zaklęć, które tam znalazłam. — Ręką wskazała na książki. — Nie wiem, czy dałabym radę rzucić którekolwiek z nich.  
— Z powodów moralnych? — zapytałam. W moim głosie można było usłyszeć lekkie niedowierzanie.  
— Też, ale obawiam się, że nie jestem tak uzdolniona, żeby mogło mi się udać za pierwszym razem. — Harriet uśmiechnęła się, nie przejmując się moją podejrzliwością. — Eliksirów też nigdy nie warzyłam, aczkolwiek podejrzewam, że jakbym chciała, to mogłyby mi się udać. Kiedyś wykonałam tylko kilka antidotum dla pacjentów. Co prawda nigdy nie dorównywałam Severusowi, ale byłam dość niezła z eliksirów.  
Myślałam o tym, co właśnie usłyszałam. Może miała rację i przesadzałam? W końcu jakoś zaakceptowałam fakt, że Severus interesował się czarną magią i co więcej, sam jej używał. A Harriet... wydawała się niegroźna. Wątpiłam, żeby kłamała, że jest uzdrowicielką, zbyt łatwo to sprawdzić. Może powinnam wyluzować, cieszyć się, że poznałam miłą czarownicę... Na brodę Merlina, przecież moja mama ją lubiła... Miałam też okazję skorzystać z ogromnej biblioteczki... I może miała rację? Jeśli chcemy walczyć ze złem, sami musimy je poznać z czysto teoretycznej strony? Byłam pewna, że Voldemort wróci. Kilka tygodni temu próbował, prawie mu się udało, dorwać Kamień Filozoficzny. Tym razem powstrzymaliśmy go, ale co, jeśli za rok, dwa albo kilka lat nikt go nie powstrzyma i on wróci? Może powinnam wziąć z niej przykład i przeczytać kilka jej książek? Wiedziałam, że Severus ma ich nawet więcej na ten temat, ale byłam pewna, że wściekłby się, gdybym spróbowała którejś dotknąć.  
— Mogę kiedyś je przejrzeć? — zapytałam Harriet, która cały czas wpatrywała się we mnie niebieskimi oczami. Zaskoczona podniosła pytająco brwi do góry. — Voldemort kiedyś wróci, tego jestem pewna. I zamierzam zrobić wszystko, żeby mój kuzyn Harry wygrał z nim tę wojnę. Chyba masz rację, jeśli chcemy z czymś walczyć, musimy to poznać przynajmniej od teoretycznej strony.  
— Na obronie przed czarną magią niczego pożytecznego was nie uczą? — zapytała, nie odpowiadając na moje pytanie.  
— Nasz ostatni nauczyciel miał Voldemorta z tyłu głowy — mruknęłam. Harriet spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.  
— Oczywiście, możesz z nich korzystać — powiedziała. — Ale ostrzegam: większość z nich jest drastyczna, nie chciałabym, żebyś miała koszmary, dlatego poradziłabym ci z tym poczekać jeszcze trochę. A teraz opowiedz mi o tym nauczycielu.  
Chociaż Amanda słyszała już raz tę historię, wsłuchiwała się z nie mniejszym zainteresowaniem niż Harriet.

Przez resztę czasu spędzonego u babci Mary, najczęściej razem z Amandą bywałam w domu Harriet. W ciągu tygodnia udało mi się uporać z wszystkimi zadaniami domowymi, więc miałam też kilka chwil, by przejrzeć inne książki. Za radą Harriet nie zbliżałam się do regału z książkami o czarnej magii. Stwierdziłam, że zrobię to za rok albo dwa lata.  
Poza nauką wypytywałam Harriet o moją mamę. Usłyszałam wiele historii, których mogłabym słuchać bez końca. Kolejny raz żałowałam, że nie mogłam jej poznać. Nocami śniła mi się, po czym budziłam się ze łzami w oczach. W moim sercu czułam tęsknotę i ból, bo wiedziałam, że nigdy jej nie spotkam.  
Chyba że sama umrę.  
Babcia była rozczarowana, że spędzałam z nią tak mało czasu. Zawsze, kiedy tylko byłam w jej domu, chodziłam za nią krok w krok, pomagałam jej sprzątać czy gotować. W te wakacje było inaczej. Pomyślałam sobie, że babcia będzie musiała się przyzwyczaić do mojej nieobecności, coś mi mówiło, że za kilka lat nie będę w stanie przyjeżdżać do niej na ferie. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd ta myśl wzięła się w mojej głowie, ale to przeczucie mnie nie opuszczało.  
Byłam zaskoczona, że czas tak szybko mijał i już musiałam się spakować, żeby w końcu pojechać do Severusa. Kiedy w końcu pojawił się w domu babci Mary, z radością wpadłam w jego ramiona. Nawet on był zaskoczony moją reakcją, ale przez resztę dnia tajemniczo się uśmiechał. Pożegnałam się z Nikeyami, babcią Mary i dziadkiem Geraldem, a kilka sekund później znalazłam się na Spinner's End. Siadając w fotelu w ciemnym salonie, poczułam się, jakbym wróciła do domu.  
— Jak miło tu wrócić — mruknęłam z uśmiechem.  
— Też się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Co robiłaś do tej pory? — zapytał i machnął różdżką. Przed nami pojawiły się dwa kubki herbaty.  
Najpierw opowiedziałam mu o wycieczce na Cypr, potem o czasie u babci Mary. Wspomniałam o Harriet, ale oczywiście nie mówiłam nic o jej zainteresowaniach.  
— Harriet Larsson? — zapytał zaskoczony. Skinęłam głową. — Twoja mama często spędzała z nią czas. Lubiły się razem uczyć. Pamiętam, że była najlepszą Krukonką z eliksirów...  
— Ale tobie nie dorównywała, prawda? — uśmiechnęłam się. Severusa rozbawiła ta uwaga.  
— Nikt mi nie dorównywał, ale było kilku naprawdę dobrych uczniów. Twoja mama, Lily, Harriet... Po szkole została uzdrowicielką. Do dziś pracuje w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, ale nie wiem, czym dokładnie się zajmuje.  
Trochę mi ulżyło, że potwierdził jej słowa. Przypomniałam sobie rozmowę Dumbledore'a z Harrym i chciałam zapytać o to Severusa, ale miał tak dobry nastrój, że nie chciałam go psuć. Pomyślałam, że zapytam o Jamesa Pottera dopiero następnego dnia.  
— Jakie mamy plany? Wszystkie zadania domowe mam już zrobione...  
Severus popatrzył na mnie zdumiony.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Robiłam je z Amandą, a Harriet trochę nam pomogła. No i ma wiele książek na różne tematy, z których mogłyśmy korzystać. Czułam się prawie tak, jakbym korzystała z biblioteki Hogwartu. — Uśmiechnęłam się.  
— To się nawet dobrze składa — powiedział w zamyśleniu. — Za kilka dni przyjedzie tu Draco. Spędzi z nami około tygodnia... — Ucieszyłam się, słysząc to. — Poza tym będziesz mogła mi pomóc w warzeniu eliksirów. Obiecałem Poppy Pomfrey, że przygotuję jej zestaw na nowy rok szkolny.  
— Jak w każde wakacje — zauważyłam.  
— Taak... ale sama mówiłaś, że chcesz się nauczyć kilku eliksirów leczniczych, to będziesz mieć okazję.  
Podejrzewałabym, że większość uczniów przerażałaby wizja spędzenia wakacji na warzeniu eliksirów z Severusem Snape'em. Mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Byłam szczęśliwa, że kilka tygodni mogłam spędzić właśnie w ten sposób.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	3. Rozdział 3

**Wakacje u Severusa**

Następnego dnia zabraliśmy się do pracy. Zaczęliśmy od prostych eliksirów na przeziębienie. Severus przygotowywał wielki kocioł, a ja niewielką ilość w małym kociołku. Jakby miało się coś nie udać, to lepiej, żeby mniej niż więcej. Jednakże byłam na tyle uzdolniona z eliksirów, a Severus potrafił mnie tak dobrze poprowadzić, że również mój eliksir nadawał się do spożycia. Z dumą obserwowałam, jak Sev przelewał go do buteleczki, opisał, a następnie włożył do pojemnika dla pani Pomfrey.  
Dokładnie to samo robiliśmy z następnymi eliksirami przez następne kilka dni. W tym czasie wiele dowiedziałam się o magii uzdrawiającej. Z zainteresowaniem słuchałam o eliksirze Szkiele-Wzro, który był w stanie sprawić, że odrastają wszystkie kości. Byłam ciekawa, w jaki sposób można je stracić. Złamać? To naturalne. Ale stracić?  
W dniu, w którym warzyliśmy eliksir Słodkiego Snu, postanowiłam sama go wypróbować. Jak tylko Severus z zadowoleniem zajrzał do mojego kociołka i odwrócił się po pojemnik, żeby również ten dodać do zapasów pani Pomfrey, szybko przelałam odrobinę do malutkiej buteleczki, schowanej w kieszeni. Wieczorem z ciekawością wypiłam go i w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zasnęłam. Ledwo zdążyłam dojść do łóżka, już spałam. Nawet nie zdążyłam przykryć się kołdrą.  
Dzień przed przyjazdem Dracona w końcu odważyłam się zapytać Severusa o Jamesa Pottera.  
— Pod koniec roku szkolnego słyszałam pewną rzecz i zastanawiam się, czy to prawda... — zaczęłam. Severus krótko spojrzał na mnie, a następnie kontynuował przygotowywanie składników do kolejnego eliksiru. — Czy James Potter uratował ci życie? — Severus był tak zaskoczony tym pytaniem, że podczas krojenia dżdżownic, naciął sobie palec. Syknął, a kiedy odłożył nóż, zauważyłam krew. Podeszłam do niego, zastanawiając się, co robić.  
— Zajmę się tym — powiedział Sev i zniknął. Po chwili wrócił, z jego rany wydobywał się dziwny dym, ale palec już nie krwawił. Obserwowałam, jak rana się zabliźnia, a następnie znika.  
— Gdzie to słyszałaś? — zapytał.  
— Od profesora Dumbledore'a — odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zapyta o szczegóły.  
— To tylko częściowa prawda — mruknął Severus, wracając do swoich nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. — Opowiadałem ci, że James i Syriusz byli przyjaciółmi, a do ich paczki należeli jeszcze Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew. Zauważyłem, że Lupin wychodził w nocy z Poppy Pomfrey z zamku. Chciałem odkryć jego tajemnicę. Wtedy Syriusz powiedział mi, że znajdę Lupina za tunelem, którego wejście znajduje się w wierzbie bijącej. Zdradził mi, jak unieruchomić wierzbę, żeby bez problemu wejść do środka. Tak też zrobiłem...  
Na chwilę zamilkł.  
— Zanim dotarłem do końca tunelu, Potter mnie dogonił, żeby mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć. Jasne, można powiedzieć, że uratował mi życie. Można powiedzieć, że narażał swoje, ale... Tak naprawdę ratował skórę Blacka, którego wyrzucono by ze szkoły, gdyby coś mi się stało. Potter i tak przybył odrobinę za późno, bo byłem tak daleko, że zobaczyłem Lupina... jako wilkołaka.  
Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.  
— Remus Lupin był wilkołakiem?  
— Jest — mruknął Sev. — Mówiłem ci, że on żyje. — Zamilkł, by wziąć głęboki wdech. — Tak... więc zobaczyłem wilkołaka, Dumbledore dowiedział się o tym _żarcie_ i zabronił mi komukolwiek o tym mówić. Słowa dotrzymałem. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to powiedziałem.  
— A mama? Lily? Przecież się z nim przyjaźniły... Nie wiedziały?  
— Wiedziały. Albo same to odkryły, albo w końcu chłopcy im powiedzieli. Kate również wiedziała o _żarcie_ Syriusza, który mógł doprowadzić do tragedii... Nie było szlachetnego czynu Jamesa Pottera, który uratował znienawidzonego kolegę. Zrobił to, co musiał, żeby ochronić siebie i swoich przyjaciół.  
Chwilę milczałam, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszałam. Byłam rozczarowana profesorem Dumbledore'em, który przedstawił to tak, jakby James Potter zupełnie bezinteresownie uratował życie Severusowi. Harry wiedział tak mało o swoich rodzicach, a takie błędne wyobrażenia z pewnością mu nie pomogą w złożeniu ich prawdziwego obrazu.  
— Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Harry'ego? — zapytałam.  
— Jest taki jak ojciec...  
— Wygląda jak on — przerwałam mu. — Ale słyszałam, że z charakteru odziedziczył wiele cech po matce... Oceniasz go tylko ze względu na jego wygląd? Że tak bardzo przypomina ci Jamesa?  
Sev milczał. Zignorował moje ostatnie pytania i mruknął cicho, ale mimo to go usłyszałam:  
— Teraz nie możesz porównać, czy naprawdę ma cechy matki, bo ona przez niego nie żyje.  
Nie odpowiedziałam, ale czułam, jak wszystkie elementy układanki wskakują na miejsce. Wiedziałam, że Severus kochał Lily, mamę Harry'ego. Wiedziałam, że Voldemort chciał zabić Harry'ego, ale uratowało go to, że Lily oddała za niego życie. Łatwo było powiedzieć, że Sev przelał swoją nienawiść do Jamesa na Harry'ego. Prawda leżała głębiej. Nienawidził go, bo obwiniał go o śmierć Lily. Jak ja mogłam na to wcześniej nie wpaść?  
Severus siedział pogrążony w swoich myślach, a w jego oczach widziałam smutek. Oboje musieliśmy się wyrwać z przeszłości, więc wstałam z fotela.  
— To jak? Robimy dalej ten eliksir?  
To wystarczyło. Sev spojrzał na stół pełen składników. Przez kilka minut analizował, co już zostało zrobione, zanim mu przerwałam, a dopiero potem wrócił do pracy. Ja również zabrałam się za mój eliksir, starannie powtarzając to, co robił.

Przedostatniego lipca pojawił się Draco. Przywitałam się z jego ojcem, trzymając odpowiedni dystans. Miałam nadzieję, że pan Lucjusz tego nie zauważył. Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że był śmierciożercą, nie chciałam się do niego zbliżać. Chyba się go bałam.  
Razem z Draconem skorzystałam z pięknej pogody i wyszliśmy na dwór. Nie było tu tak ładnie, jak w okolicach dworu Malfoyów, ale nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na otoczenie. Usiedliśmy nad rzeką i patrząc w wodę, Draco zapytał:  
— Jakie to uczucie? Kiedy wszyscy wiedzą, kim jesteś...  
Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę.  
— Dziwne. Ale z drugiej strony czuję się wolna... Czułam się głupio, jak ktoś wołał Potter, a ja się odwracałam, jakby chodziło o mnie. Po tylu latach mugolskiej szkoły powinnam być przyzwyczajona, ale jakoś wcale nie było łatwiej. No i moje relacje z Harrym się polepszyły. Chociaż...  
— Hmm?  
— Przez całe wakacje nie odpowiedział na żaden list. Martwię się. Nicole napisała mi, że wszystko w porządku, widziała Harry'ego jak coś robił w ogródku i wyglądał na całego i zdrowego. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego do tej pory mi nie odpisał. Wydawał się smutny, kiedy okazało się, że na Privet Drive spędzę zaledwie kilka dni...  
Zapadła cisza. Odkąd Draco poznał Harry'ego i znienawidzili się ze wzajemnością, nie był już tak chętny do udzielania mi rad w sprawie naszych relacji.  
— Poza tym, jak wiesz, nie wszyscy wiedzą, kim _naprawdę_ jestem.  
Draco spojrzał na mnie.  
— Tylko niewiele osób wie, kim _naprawdę_ jest mój ojciec. Proszę, obiecaj mi, że cokolwiek by się nie zdarzyło, nikomu nie zdradzisz tej tajemnicy!  
— Obiecuję! — Draco spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Biła z nich szczerość. — Tak jak obiecałem ci to już rok temu. Nikomu nie powiem.  
Uwierzyłam mu. Tak jak rok wcześniej.

Następnego dnia wysyłałam Szafran z niewielką paczką uwiązaną do nóżki.  
— Co robisz? — zapytał Draco, który wpadł do mojego pokoju, żeby zawołać mnie na śniadanie.  
— Harry ma dziś urodziny — odpowiedziałam. — Wysyłam mu paczkę.  
— Liczysz na to, że teraz odpisze? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem. — Za to, jak cię traktuje, w ogóle nic bym mu nie dał.  
— Nie przesadzaj — żartobliwie pacnęłam go w ramię. — Urodziny Harry'ego nie są jednym z jego najszczęśliwszych dni. Oczywiście byłoby inaczej, gdyby urodził się w trakcie roku szkolnego, ale spędzać ten dzień w towarzystwie Dursleyów... — wzdrygnęłam się, co wzbudziło śmiech Dracona.  
Otworzyłam okno, szepnęłam Szafran „do Harry'ego" i przez chwilę obserwowałam, jak odlatuje. Może teraz odpisze?  
Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że przecież pewnie Ron i Hermiona z nim korespondują. Może po prostu nie chciał mi odpisywać? Byłam pewna, że oboje napiszą mi, co u Harry'ego, szczególnie po tym, co zrobiłam przy Voldemorcie.  
Niestety listy do nich musiały poczekać, aż Szafran wróci.  
Draco przez chwilę mnie obserwował, a następnie pociągnął za rękę i zaprowadził na śniadanie. Przez cały czas mnie nie puszczał, co nas śmieszyło. Rozchichotani weszliśmy do kuchni, a pytający wzrok Severusa sprawił, że wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem.

Ponieważ Draco nie miał ochoty spędzać wakacji warząc eliksiry, przez kilka dni Severus sam się tym zajmował. Ja całkowicie poświęciłam mój czas Draconowi. Od rana chodziliśmy na spacery, graliśmy w różne gry, objadaliśmy się słodyczami oraz lataliśmy na miotłach – znaleźliśmy idealne miejsce, gdzie nikt nas nie widział i mogliśmy grać w Quidditcha. Bramkami były narysowane koła na drzewach, a za kafel służyły nam dzikie jabłka. Właściwie nie rozgrywaliśmy meczu, tylko trenowaliśmy rzuty i obronę, chociaż żadne z nas nie chciało być ani ścigającym, ani obrońcą swojej drużyny.  
Ja w ogóle nie byłam zainteresowana grą w Quidditcha, za to Draco chciał być szukającym. Część czasu spędzałam na rzucaniu mu dzikich śliwek, które on próbował złapać. Musiałam przyznać, że był niezły, ale... nie dorównywał Harry'emu. Jednakże na meczu wiele czynników mogło wpłynąć na grę, więc byłam ciekawa, jak Draco poradzi sobie w drużynie Ślizgonów. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu był pewny, że będzie w ich drużynie.  
Wieczorami oglądaliśmy filmy i bajki. Dracona bawiła telewizja, której do tej pory nie znał. Najbardziej bawiły go filmy o czarodziejach czy wampirach. Pytał mnie również, jak to możliwe, że oglądając wiadomości, widzieliśmy i słyszeliśmy prezentera, który był oddalony o setki mil i to wszystko bez magii! Również Severus uśmiechał się pod nosem, słysząc jego pytania.

Pobyt Dracona minął szybko. Jego ojciec znów wpadł na kawę do Severusa, a wieczorem zabrał swojego syna. Cieszyłam się, że mogłam go mieć dla siebie przez te kilka dni, bo w Hogwarcie często chodziliśmy innymi drogami, chociaż próbowaliśmy się spotykać, tak często, jak tylko mogliśmy.  
Przez kilka następnych dni znów warzyłam eliksiry z Severusem. W międzyczasie wróciła Szafran i od razu wysłałam ją do Rona. Zaniepokoiła mnie jego odpowiedź: Harry nie odzywał się ani do niego, ani do Hermiony. Nicole mogła myśleć, że wszystko w porządku, ale na pewno coś było nie tak. Ron dodał, że razem z bliźniakami zamierzają pojechać na Privet Drive i porwać Harry'ego do swojego domu. Byłam przerażona, kiedy czytałam ich szalony plan, ale może był on na tyle szalony, że mógł się udać?  
Pod podpisem Rona znajdowało się jeszcze kilka linijek tekstu, tym razem naskrobanych przez Freda: Zaproszenie do domu Weasleyów. Szybko wszystko uzgodniłam z Severusem i odpisałam, że wpadnę na ostatni tydzień wakacji.  
Kilka dni później dostałam list z Hogwartu, w którym, jak rok wcześniej, była informacja o pociągu oraz lista książek. Szybko ją przeczytałam i zmarszczyłam brwi.  
— Kto będzie uczyć obrony przed czarną magią? — zapytałam. — Na liście książek mam aż siedem Lockharta. Jakaś czarownica jest w nim zakochana, czy co? — Często zaglądałam do „Proroka Codziennego" albo czasopisma „Czarownica", jeśli tylko miałam okazję. Do tego drugiego tylko w domu Malfoyów, ale dzięki temu doskonale wiedziałam, kim jest Lockhart. Często zastanawiałam się, jak taki laluś mógł dokonać tego, o czym pisał w swoich książkach. On i walka z wilkołakiem? Śmieszne. Nie pasował mi na bohatera. Podejrzewałam, że albo opisywał wyczyny innych, albo po prostu to zmyślił.  
Severus się uśmiechnął.  
— Lockhart — odpowiedział krótko.  
— Co? — zapytałam. Byłam tak pogrążona w myślach, że już zapomniałam, o co pytałam.  
— Lockhart będzie nauczycielem obrony w tym roku — wyjaśnił Severus. Jęknęłam. — Myślałem, że będziesz zachwycona.  
— Nim? — spojrzałam na ojca chrzestnego, którego bawiła ta konwersacja. — Czy on coś w ogóle potrafi?  
— Przekonamy się — mruknął Severus. — Albus musiał go zatrudnić, nie miał innego wyboru... No wiesz, był jedynym kandydatem na to stanowisko.  
— Poza tobą — dodałam cicho.  
— Taak... Poza mną — powiedział zamyślony. — Podejrzewam, że nawet gdyby nie miał żadnego kandydata i tak by mi nie pozwolił nauczać tego przedmiotu.  
— Może za kilka lat zmieni zdanie?  
— Może.  
Zapadła cisza. Czasami zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Severusowi tak bardzo zależało na objęciu stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Przecież z eliksirów był świetny! Niestety nie był w stanie mi tego wyjaśnić, chociaż oczywiście próbował.  
— Jedziemy dzisiaj na ulicę Pokątną? — zapytał nagle. Spojrzałam na listę książek. Poza dziełami Lockharta była na niej tylko _Standardow_ _a_ _księg_ _a_ _zaklęć (stopień 2)_ Mirandy Goshawk. Musiałam również uzupełnić zapasy na lekcje eliksirów oraz dokupić pergamin i atrament. W tym roku zakupy nie powinny zająć nam zbyt wiele czasu.

Po śniadaniu szybko się ubrałam i byłam gotowa do drogi. Kilka minut później oboje staliśmy na ulicy Pokątnej i czyściliśmy się z sadzy z kominka, którym podróżowaliśmy. Rozejrzałam się. Na razie na ulicy nie było zbyt wielu czarodziejów. Podejrzewałam, że uczniowie Hogwartu dopiero od jutra będą się zjeżdżać na zakupy.  
Najpierw poszliśmy do banku Gringotta, gdzie zabrałam trochę pieniędzy ze skrytki mojej mamy oraz Syriusza Blacka.  
— Nie wiesz, w jakim stanie jest Syriusz? — zapytałam Severusa. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.  
— Pewnie w takim samym, jak rok temu — odpowiedział. — Dlaczego pytasz? Chciałabyś go odwiedzić? — Przerażała go ta myśl.  
Wzdrygnęłam się, przypominając sobie dementorów.  
— Nie — odpowiedziałam szybko.  
Jako pierwsze kupiłam spory zapas atramentu i pergaminu. Severus śmiał się, że kupiłam tego tak dużo. Żartował, że pewnie teraz moje wypracowania będą dłuższe niż od Hermiony. No cóż, w tym jej nie dorównywałam i prawdę mówiąc, nie zamierzałam. Następnie kupiłam składniki do eliksirów, a w sklepie z magicznymi zwierzętami trochę przysmaków dla Szafran. Po drodze do księgarni wstąpiliśmy na lody.  
— Zdenerwowana przed nowym rokiem? — zagadnął Severus. Zauważyłam, że ludzie nam się przyglądali. Nie byłam pewna, czy dziwił ich fakt, że Severus Snape zajmował się dwunastoletnią dziewczynką, czy może to ja wzbudzałam ich ciekawość. W połowie lipca ukazał się w „Proroku Codziennym" duży artykuł o mnie. Z jednej strony mnie to bawiło, ale z drugiej byłam przerażona. Nie chciałam być tak sławna, jak Harry.  
W artykule podano niewiele faktów na mój temat. Można było się domyślić, że każdy, kto miał choć trochę wiedzy na mój temat, nie był chętny do udzielania wywiadu. Opisano tylko, że przeżyłam Mordercze Zaklęcie, zupełnie jak Harry, zostałam zabrana z domu Potterów i oddana mugolom, którzy mnie wychowali. Ku mojej uldze nie było opisane, czy łączy mnie z nimi pokrewieństwo, a jeśli tak, w jakim stopniu. Większość artykułu dotyczyła szkoły, że nosiłam nazwisko mugoli, trafiłam do Gryffindoru i jestem zdolną uczennicą. Pod koniec roku postanowiłam ujawnić, kim naprawdę jestem. Właściwie każdy mógł to napisać, a mnie na razie nie groziło, że ktoś odkryje moje prawdziwe pochodzenie.  
Oczami wyobraźni widziałam nagłówki: _Isabella Potter córką Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!_ Wzdrygnęłam się.  
Severus patrzył na mnie wyczekująco.  
— Hmm? — Odwzajemniłam spojrzenie.  
— Pytałem, czy jesteś zdenerwowana nowym rokiem.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
— Właściwie to... nie. Co się może stać? Wszystko wyszło na prostą, więc pewnie będzie to fantastyczny rok szkolny!  
Nawet nie przeczuwałam, jak bardzo się myliłam.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Podczas opisywania zakupów Isabelli, wymyśliłam nowe słowo: pergament (: Oczywiście miało być pergamin i atrament, ale podejrzewam, że gdyby as_ifwhat nie sprawdzała tekstu, sama bym na to nie zwróciła uwagi (:


	4. Rozdział 4

**Horkruksy**

Zostały nam jeszcze do kupienia tylko książki. Poszliśmy do księgarni „Esy i Floresy". Ku mojemu zdziwieniu natknęłam się na Amandę.  
— Cześć! — krzyknęła, widząc mnie. Po chwili z zaskoczeniem zauważyła mojego towarzysza. — Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.  
Severus skinął głową i poszedł przejrzeć książki o eliksirach. Ja podeszłam do lady i poprosiłam o lektury ze szkolnej listy.  
— Z kim tu jesteś? — zapytałam.  
— Z Harriet — odpowiedziała. — Przyszłam do niej rano i powiedziałam, że dostałam dziś listę do szkoły. Zaproponowała, że zabierze mnie na zakupy, bo i tak musiała tu coś załatwić. Rodzice bez problemu się zgodzili i oto jestem. Stwierdziłyśmy, że lepiej załatwić to dzisiaj, bo za kilka dni będzie się tu roić od uczniów Hogwartu.  
— Masz rację — powiedziałam. — Z tego samego powodu też przyjechaliśmy teraz.  
— Czym się zajmujesz? — zapytała.  
— Głównie warzę eliksiry z Sevem dla pani Pomfrey. Większość mamy już zrobione. Poza tym czytam książki, oglądam telewizję... A Ty?  
— Pochłaniam bibliotekę Harriet — roześmiała się Amanda. — Ma tam tak wiele ciekawych książek, że zastanawiam się, czy nie poprosić o wypożyczenie kilku do Hogwartu.  
— Ejj, tam też mamy bibliotekę! — roześmiałam się. Amanda coś mruknęła. — Co?  
— Ale nie do wszystkich mamy dostęp — powtórzyła tak cicho, żebym tylko ja ją usłyszała. Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona.  
— Chyba nie zaglądasz do tych o czarnej...  
Skinęła głową.  
— Myślę, że ona ma rację. Żeby móc z czymś walczyć, trzeba to znać chociaż od teoretycznej strony. A ja już od kilku miesięcy zastanawiam się, czy nie zostać Aurorem. Albo w jakiś inny sposób walczyć z czarnoksiężnikami... Poza tym myślę, że on... Sama-Wiesz-Kto wróci. A kiedy to się stanie, będę musiała walczyć, żeby przeżyć.  
— Daj spokój, przecież nie wróci w tym roku — mruknęłam. Miałam wrażenie, że książki Harriet źle wpływają na Krukonkę. Zamiast beztrosko czekać na nowy rok szkolny, uczty w Hogwarcie i naukę dostosowaną do naszego poziomu, ona obawia się Jego powrotu, poważnie myśli nad tym, kim chce zostać w przyszłości i samodzielnie szkoli się do walki z czarną magią. Trochę nie za wcześnie?  
— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytała. — Nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że On znajduje się po drugiej stronie głowy Quirrella. Sama wiesz, że cały czas będzie próbował wrócić. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś mu się to uda. I wiem, że ty boisz się tego bardziej niż ja.  
Nie musiałam nic mówić. Obie wiedziałyśmy, że miała rację.

Kiedy już zapłaciłam za książki, poszłam szukać Severusa. Amanda mi towarzyszyła, chociaż ona chciała znaleźć Harriet. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyliśmy oboje rozmawiających ze sobą. Gdy podeszłam bliżej, usłyszałam, że rozmawiali o książkach o eliksirach. Polecali sobie nawzajem kilka tytułów.  
— Zakupy zrobione? — zapytała Amandę. Po chwili mnie zauważyła. — Isabella! Jak miło cię widzieć!  
— Dzień dobry — uśmiechnęłam się do niej.  
Chwilę czekałam, aż skończą rozmowę, po czym Severus się pożegnał i wyszliśmy z księgarni. Pomachałam im i spojrzałam na Seva.  
— Ona ma naprawdę ogromną wiedzę o eliksirach — powiedział Severus. — Mogłaby ich uczyć w Hogwarcie.  
— Obrony przed czarną magią pewnie też — mruknęłam.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Interesuje się czarną magią. Ma mnóstwo książek na ten temat.  
— Kate mówiła mi, że już w Hogwarcie się tym interesowała, ale tylko teorią. Chciała ją poznać, żeby wiedzieć, jak się przed nią bronić. Kate początkowo bała się, że Harriet pójdzie w tę stronę, co ja, ale zorientowała się, że jej to nie interesuje.  
— Nigdy nie była...? — Nie musiałam kończyć pytania, Severus wiedział, co miałam na myśli.  
— Nigdy — oznajmił. — Dzięki swojej wiedzy pewnie byłaby świetnym Aurorem, ale wolała zająć się uzdrawianiem.  
Severus nie powiedział ani słowa więcej na ten temat. Kolejny raz pomyślałam, że Harriet może mieć rację. Byłam pewna, że Voldemort wróci, więc musiałam się przygotować. Równie dobrze mogłam zacząć już teraz.

* * *

Po przyjeździe do domu opowiedziałam rodzicom o zakupach na Ulicy Pokątnej. W zeszłym roku mi towarzyszyli, w tym zrozumieli, że wolałam jechać z Harriet, którą znali i bardzo lubili. Byli zaskoczeni, kiedy się okazało, że jest czarownicą.  
Właściwie Harriet sama mnie znalazła. Na samym początku wakacji spotkałam ją w sklepie. Ponieważ znałam ją z widzenia, przywitałam się i już miałam odejść, kiedy usłyszałam od niej:  
— Jak minął rok w Hogwarcie? — powiedziała to tak cicho, że tylko ja mogłam ją usłyszeć.  
— Skąd pani wie...? — zapytałam zaskoczona. Roześmiała się.  
— Twoi rodzice wspomnieli nazwę twojej szkoły... a że sama tam się uczyłam, od razu wiedziałam, co to za szkoła... Do jakiego domu trafiłaś?  
— Ravenclaw — powiedziałam zaskoczona. W mojej okolicy mieszkała czarownica? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Myślałam, że byłam tu jedyną taką osobą. Z wyjątkiem Isabelli, która wpadała do Mary Hale.  
— Krukonka? — Harriet uśmiechnęła się. — To tak jak ja.  
Dopiero potem się przedstawiła i zaproponowała herbatę u niej w domu. Nawet przez głowę mi nie przeszło, że coś mogłoby mi grozić. Z chęcią ją odwiedziłam, a kiedy zorientowałam się, jak wielką ma wiedzę i ile książek posiada, zaczęłam spędzać tam każdy dzień wakacji. Nie mogłam przestać czytać.  
Ostatnio zaczęły mnie kusić książki o czarnej magii. Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, co w nich się znajdowało. Rzuciłam okiem na wszystkie zakupione dzieła niejakiego Lockharta. Musiałam je przeczytać przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Jednak szybko podjęłam decyzję: mogłam to robić wieczorami. Dopóki była wczesna pora, pobiegłam do Harriet i sięgnęłam po pierwszą książkę o czarnej magii. Chociaż była zdziwiona moim wyborem, nic nie powiedziała.

Książka była przerażająca. Może nie tyle książka, ale opisane w niej zaklęcia, eliksiry, czarno magiczne artefakty... Kto mógł być zdolny, by coś takiego zrobić przeciwko drugiemu człowiekowi? Mimo że przeczuwałam, że prawdopodobnie w nocy będą mnie męczyć koszmary, nie potrafiłam oderwać się i zamknąć książki. W końcu trafiłam na nazwę przedmiotu, o którym nie napisano nic więcej, poza tym, że to jeden z najbardziej czarno magicznych przedmiotów, jakie może stworzyć czarodziej.  
— Harriet? — zapytałam. Podniosła głowę znad czytanej książki i wsunęła do niej zakładkę. Kiedy odkładała ją na stolik, jakby była pewna, że wyjaśnienia potrwają trochę dłużej, zadałam jej pytanie. — Wiesz coś o... — zerknęłam do książki — horkruksach?  
— To najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką może zrobić czarodziej — powiedziała cicho.  
— Coś podobnego tu napisali — wskazałam na książkę. — Ale co to właściwie jest?  
— Horkruks to przedmiot, w którym czarnoksiężnik ukrył część swojej duszy.  
— Część swojej duszy? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. — Jak można ukryć w czymś część swojej duszy? Jak w ogóle można ją podzielić?  
Harriet zamilkła na chwilę.  
— Morderstwo rozdziera duszę i można wykorzystać to do własnych celów. Za pomocą odpowiedniego zaklęcia zamyka się kawałek duszy w jakimś przedmiocie. Może to być cokolwiek. Kamień, zeszyt... Teoretycznie można też wszczepić ją w żywy organizm, ale to raczej nie jest rozsądne...  
— I co to daje? — zapytałam zainteresowana i przerażona jednocześnie.  
— Nieśmiertelność — odpowiedziała Harriet, patrząc w okno. — Nawet jeśli ktoś zabije, zniszczy ciało takiego czarnoksiężnika, będzie on miał możliwość powrotu, dopóki na ziemi pozostała choć jedna cząstka jego duszy.  
— Czyli nie można się pozbyć takiego czarnoksiężnika — stwierdziłam.  
— Można — odparła Harriet. — Wystarczy zniszczyć horkruksy. Oczywiście nie jest to łatwe, musi to być silnie niszcząca substancja, ale w takim przedmiocie dusza jest całkowicie zależna od tego przedmiotu. Nie może bez niego istnieć, dlatego wystarczy zniszczyć ten przedmiot tak, by nie mógł się sam naprawić.  
— Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego? — zapytałam, nie dowierzając własnym uszom.  
— Już w starożytności Herpon Podły stworzył horkruksa. Prawdopodobnie był pierwszy. On też stworzył pierwszego Bazyliszka, straszną istotę. Jeśli zbierasz karty z Czekoladowych Żab, możesz na niego trafić.  
— I faktycznie stał się nieśmiertelny?  
— Któż to może wiedzieć? Może nadal żyje, chociaż to mało prawdopodobne. W pewnym momencie słuch o nim zaginął i nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało.  
Chwilę milczałam i myślałam o tym, co właśnie powiedziała Harriet. Do głowy przyszła mi pewna myśl, ale potrzebowałam dłuższej chwili, żeby móc poskładać ją w całość.  
— Mówiłaś, że czarnoksiężnik, który stworzył horkruksa, może powrócić. — Harriet skinęła głową. — Wiele osób mówi, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto kiedyś powróci... Czyżby on stworzył...?  
— Podejrzewam, że tak. Oczywiście nie mogę tego udowodnić, ale on naprawdę był... właściwie jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników w historii. Popełnił tak wiele zbrodni, że na pewno był w stanie stworzyć horkruksa. Czy to zrobił, nie wiem, ale to, że próbował wrócić rok temu i gdzieś nadal jest, wskazywałoby na to, że jednak go stworzył.  
Na chwilę zamilkła.  
— Kto mówi, że on powróci? — zapytała z ciekawością.  
— Isabella mi o tym wspominała — powiedziałam, przypominając sobie, jak boi się powrotu swojego ojca. — Mówiła, że profesor Snape i profesor Dumbledore w to wierzą. Wiele osób w Hogwarcie w to wierzy — dodałam po krótkim namyśle.  
To urwało temat. Harriet zabrała mi książkę, którą nadal trzymałam w rękach, mówiąc, że za dużo przeczytałam jak na jeden raz. Miała rację: W nocy dręczyły mnie koszmary. Śniła mi się mglista postać, która zabijała człowieka, tylko po to, by ukryć kawałek swojej duszy w malutkim przedmiocie mieszczącym się w jej ręce.  
Obudziłam się. Jeśli jest tak, jak mówiła Harriet, on naprawdę wróci. Będzie próbował tak długo, aż mu się uda. I kiedy w końcu to osiągnie, nie będzie łatwo znów go zniszczyć. Najpierw trzeba będzie pozbyć się jego horkruksa, który mógł być dosłownie wszystkim.  
Wtedy leżąc w łóżku podczas pochmurnej nocy, przerażało mnie, że trzeba będzie odnaleźć jakiegoś horkruksa. Nie spodziewałam się, że prawda była o wiele gorsza.  
Uspokajałam się myślą, że to nie moje zadanie. Skoro Harriet to podejrzewała, pewnie profesor Dumbledore też. Na pewno podjął jakieś działania, żeby je odnaleźć. Po co ja, dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, miałabym się tym przejmować? Musimy żyć teraźniejszością, nie obawiając się przyszłości, przecież i tak nie jesteśmy w stanie przepowiedzieć, co nas czeka.

* * *

Reszta wakacji mijała błyskawicznie. Nadal spędzałam wiele czasu z Severusem, wieczorami najczęściej czytaliśmy książki: on coś o eliksirach, ja kolejne _dzieła_ Lockharta. Musiałam przyznać, że był niezłym pisarzem, ale nadal nie dowierzałam, że wszystko, co opisał, było prawdą.  
Tydzień przed końcem wakacji spakowałam się i zgodnie z obietnicą przeniosłam się do Weasleyów. Jako pierwsza pojawiłam się w ich kuchni za pomocą sieci Fiuu, zaraz za mną Severus, któremu udało się w ten sposób przetransportować mój kufer.  
— Isabella! Miło cię widzieć! — Usłyszałam głos pani Weasley. — Chłopcy się ucieszą, kiedy się dowiedzą, że już jesteś. — Mamę Rona i bliźniaków poznałam na peronie zaraz po przyjeździe z Hogwartu, ale był zbyt duży rozgardiasz, żebyśmy mogły zamienić ze sobą więcej słów niż „dzień dobry". Już wtedy wydawała mi się sympatyczną osobą, ale zaskoczyło mnie, jakie ciepło od niej biło. — Dzień dobry, profesorze — dodała od razu bardziej oficjalnym tonem, ale nadal uśmiechała się ciepło do Severusa.  
— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley — powiedział równie oficjalnie. — Mam nadzieję, że przyjazd Isabelli nie sprawi pani kłopotu...  
— Oczywiście, że nie! — zaprzeczyła od razu. — Przy takiej gromadce dzieci jedno więcej nie robi różnicy, a jestem pewna, że wspólnie spędzą miło czas.  
Severus skinął głową, sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego. Niepewnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a następnie przytulił mnie na pożegnanie, jakby tydzień rozstania był dla niego ogromną udręką. Właściwie nie dziwiłam się temu, nie po tym, jak prawie stracił mnie dwa miesiące wcześniej. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i mój ojciec chrzestny zniknął w kominku.  
— Na brodę Merlina, on cię przytulił — powiedział z obrzydzeniem Ron. Odwróciłam się i za nim zobaczyłam jeszcze Harry'ego i Hermionę. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
— Ron, wyrażaj się! — Upomniała go pani Weasley. — Może jesteś głodna? Zaraz zrobię ci kanapki...  
— Nie, dziękuję — zaprzeczyłam, zanim zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni. — Dosłownie przed chwilą jadłam śniadanie.  
Pani Weasley niechętnie dała się przekonać, że nie byłam głodna i dopiero po kilku minutach mogłam przywitać się z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy byliśmy sami w pokoju Rona, spojrzałam na Harry'ego z powagą.  
— To teraz opowiadaj, dlaczego nie mogłeś odpisywać — powiedziałam. Ron wspomniał mi w liście, że to nie była wina Harry'ego, ale nie wyjaśnił, co się naprawdę stało. Najważniejsze, że wiedziałam, kiedy Weasleyowie zabrali Harry'ego do siebie i że nic mu nie było.  
— To wszystko wina skrzata domowego — powiedział Harry. Po chwili słuchałam, jak w jego urodziny odwiedził go skrzat domowy, który ostrzegał, że w następnym roku Hogwart nie będzie bezpiecznym miejscem. Chciał zmusić Harry'ego, żeby nie jechał do szkoły i w tym celu zabierał mu listy od przyjaciół. Myślał, że jeśli Harry nie dostanie żadnego listu, nie będzie miał ochoty wracać. Kiedy ten plan się nie powiódł, użył Zaklęcia Swobodnego Zwisu i roztrzaskał deser Petunii Dursley, za co Harry został zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Dursleyowie już się nie bali, że Harry zaczaruje ich, ponieważ przeczytali list z Ministerstwa Magii, z którego dowiedzieli się, że Harry nie może używać czarów poza szkołą. Gdyby nie Ron i bliźniacy, mój kuzyn prawdopodobnie do dziś siedziałby zamknięty na Privet Drive.  
— Jak myślisz, czy ten skrzat... on ma rację? Hogwart nie będzie w tym roku bezpieczny?  
— Kto to może wiedzieć? — odpowiedziałam. — Skrzaty mogą wiele usłyszeć u rodzin, u których służą. Właściwie nie mogą tego zdradzać, ale jeśli mają wystarczającą silną motywację, coś jest naprawdę dla nich bardzo ważne, może udać im się przełamać ten czar.  
— On cały czas mówił o sobie, że jest niedobrym skrzatem, że nie może mówić źle o swojej rodzinie, karał siebie...  
— To dla nich typowe — mruknęłam. — Szczególnie jeśli rodzina, u której służą, nie jest zbyt miła dla innych stworzeń.  
— A ja myślę, że to żart — powiedział Ron z pewnością w głosie.  
— Jakby to był żart, Zgredek raczej nie okładałby się po głowie moją lampą, prawda? — powiedział Harry niepewnie. W tym momencie zakrztusiłam się herbatą, którą piłam.  
— Z... Z... Zgredek? — wychrypiałam. Hermiona poklepała mnie po plecach i po chwili oddychałam spokojniej.  
— Znasz go? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— To skrzat Malfoyów — odpowiedziałam. — Jasne, że znam. Chociaż właściwie dopiero rok temu go poznałam...  
— Przecież od lat spędzałaś wakacje u Malfoyów — powiedział zdziwiony Harry.  
— Dobry skrzat to taki, którego nie widać, a ja nigdy nie zastanawiałam się, kto dba o ich dwór. — Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— To zagadka rozwiązana — powiedział z zadowoleniem Ron. — Malfoy postanowił ci wywinąć niezły numer, a ty w to uwierzyłeś...  
— Draco nie zrobiłby takiego żartu — zaprzeczyłam. — Nie wykorzystałby w tym celu skrzata domowego, nawet by na to nie wpadł! Poza tym... mówiłeś, że Zgredek pojawił się w twoje urodziny? — Harry skinął głową. — Tego dnia Draco i ja spędziliśmy razem cały dzień. Kilka następnych również i jestem pewna, że nie kontaktował się ze Zgredkiem. Poza tym zauważyłabym, gdyby coś takiego chodziłoby mu po głowie. Musiałby być z siebie zadowolony...  
— Więc co o tym myślisz? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Zgredek musiał coś usłyszeć w dworze Malfoyów — powiedziałam cicho. — Niestety nie mam pojęcia, czy coś przekręcił, czy naprawdę Hogwart nie będzie bezpieczny w tym roku.  
— Nie mogłabyś... go wezwać i o to zapytać?  
— Nie jestem jego panią, nie musi mnie słuchać. Poza tym, jeśli poznał jakąś tajemnicę Malfoyów, nawet mnie nie może jej zdradzić.  
Ron nadal był pewien, że to wszystko było żartem Dracona, Hermiona kręciła się niespokojnie, a Harry patrzył na mnie z powagą. Odwzajemniłam jego spojrzenie. Bałam się, że wkrótce może rozpocząć koszmar w Hogwarcie, a nie mogliśmy temu zaradzić. Nie pozostawało nam nic innego, niż czekać z nadzieją, że jednak Zgredek coś przekręcił. Niestety nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Tak samo, jak nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że Draco tak zażartował z Harry'ego, chociaż oddałabym wszystko, żeby okazało się to tylko głupim dowcipem.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	5. Rozdział 5

**Podróż**

Byłam zaskoczona, jak ciepło przyjęła mnie rodzina Weasleyów. Wystarczył jeden dzień, żebym poczuła się tam, jak u siebie. Z uśmiechem patrzyłam, jak pani Weasley dawała Harry'emu kilka dokładek do każdego posiłku i broniłam się, kiedy i mnie chciała coś dołożyć. Jedzenie było przepyszne i jadłam więcej niż zwykle, ale dla mamy Rona to chyba było wciąż za mało.  
Drugiego dnia spędziłam większość czasu z bliźniakami. Pracowali w swoim pokoju nad kolejnymi wynalazkami. Z dumą prezentowali, co udało im się stworzyć i zdradzili, że chcieliby otworzyć sklep z magicznymi przedmiotami, które przydadzą się każdemu huncwotowi. Musiałam im obiecać, że nikomu nie powiem, nad czym pracują. Nie zamierzałam tego zdradzać.  
Kiedy już znudziły mnie ich wynalazki, wyszłam z pokoju bliźniaków i ruszyłam na poszukiwania trójki. Jednak w kuchni natknęłam się na panią Weasley.  
— Isabella — spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. — Może napijesz się herbaty?  
Skinęłam głową i usiadłam na krześle przy dużym, drewnianym stole. Pani Weasley postawiła przede mną kubek parującej cieczy, po czym zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Najpierw o szkole, ulubionych przedmiotach i innych bzdurach. Później byłam wypytywana o Severusa i relacje między nami. Gdy skończyłam opowiadać, jakim jest wspaniałym ojcem chrzestnym, coś wpadło mi do głowy.  
— Zauważyłam, że na święta przysłała pani synom i Harry'emu własnoręcznie robione swetry — zaczęłam ostrożnie.  
— To już taka rodzinna tradycja. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Przysłałam również Harry'emu, bo według Rona nie spodziewał się żadnych prezentów. A co to za święta bez nich?  
— Odkąd pamiętam Severus dostaje podobne. — Po tych słowach jej uśmiech zbladł i przestała się krzątać po kuchni. Usiadła przy stole.  
— Znałam twoją mamę — powiedziała cicho. — Moi bracia Gideon i Fabian należeli do Zakonu Feniksa. Twoja mama również i dzięki nim ją poznałam. Była fantastyczną kobietą, świetnie się dogadywałyśmy. Czasami Gideon był na nią zły, że zadawała się z Severusem, ale on był dla niej bardzo ważny. Raz wspomniała, że on nie ma nikogo poza nią, a ponieważ uważam, że każdy powinien na święta dostać jakiś upominek, kiedy jej zabrakło, zaczęłam również robić sweter dla niego.  
— On cały czas zastanawia się, od kogo je dostaje — powiedziałam. Moja mama musiała być wspaniałą osobą, skoro dzięki niej ktoś, kto ledwo zna Severusa, od ponad dziesięciu lat wysyła mu prezent bożonarodzeniowy.  
— I niech tak zostanie — stwierdziła, a ja kiwnęłam głową.  
Przez resztę dnia myślałam o tym, co usłyszałam. Wiedziałam, czym był Zakon Feniksa, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że moja mama też do niego należała. Postanowiłam przy okazji zapytać o to Severusa.

Nadszedł ostatni wieczór. Następnego dnia mieliśmy udać się do Hogwartu i wierzyłam, że ten rok będzie lepszy od poprzedniego. Wszystko się ułożyło. W końcu naprawdę zaprzyjaźniłam się z Harrym, Ron przestał się mnie czepiać, świetnie dogadywałam się z Hermioną. Chociaż ja i Draco byliśmy w różnych domach, dawno nasza przyjaźń nie miała się tak dobrze, jak teraz. Nie mogłam się doczekać powrotu do zamku i starałam się ignorować w głowie dwie myśli: czy Zgredek miał rację, że w tym roku nie będzie bezpiecznie w Hogwarcie i co zrobi Harry, kiedy dowie się, kim jest mój ojciec?  
Postanowiłam nie przejmować się na zapas. Miałam wrażenie, że i tak za często przejmowałam się tym, co mogło się stać, a nie musiało. W dobrym nastroju zeszłam na kolację, która była wspaniała. Pani Weasley była utalentowaną kucharką, niektóre z jej dań smakowały lepiej niż te w Hogwarcie.  
Fred i George uświetnili wieczór pokazem sztucznych ogni doktora Filibustera: Wszyscy z zachwytem patrzeliśmy na czerwone i niebieskie gwiazdy, które wypełniły kuchnię i przez przynajmniej godzinę odbijały się od sufitu i ścian. Wieczór był tak udany, że żadne z nas nie chciało, aby się skończył, ale w końcu nadszedł czas na ostatni kubek gorącej czekolady i poszliśmy spać.  
Następnego dnia był straszny rozgardiasz. Każdy, poza mną i Hermioną, szukał swoich rzeczy. Spakowałyśmy wszystko odpowiednio wcześniej, a właściwie ja nie rozpakowywałam zbyt wiele swoich rzeczy, więc w spokoju ubrałyśmy się i starałyśmy się schodzić z drogi innym, żeby nie przeszkadzać w poszukiwaniu zagubionych piór czy skarpetek.  
W końcu wyjechaliśmy. Jak tylko zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy jeszcze kiedyś wrócę do Nory, musieliśmy zawracać, bo George czegoś zapomniał. Później wracaliśmy jeszcze dwa razy: Fred nie mógł pojechać bez swojej różdżki, a Ginny zapomniała pamiętnika. Kiedy już wgramoliła się na siedzenie i ruszyliśmy ponownie, nachyliłam się ku niej:  
— Jeśli chcesz, możemy rzucić kilka zaklęć na twój pamiętnik — powiedziałam cicho. Spojrzała na mnie wystraszona.  
— Jakich? — Zdziwiło mnie to przerażenie, ale wtedy nie poświęciłam temu zbyt wiele myśli.  
— No wiesz, chroniące prywatność. Żeby nikt bez twojej zgody nie przeczytał tego, co napisałaś...  
— Ach — westchnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się ulga.  
— Dzięki, ale... to nie jest konieczne — odparła, a ja pokiwałam głową jakby ze zrozumieniem, aczkolwiek nie rozumiałam niczego. Dlaczego ktoś, mając okazję ukryć swoje myśli przed innymi – nie wiedziała, z kim będzie w dormitorium – nie chce skorzystać z takich zaklęć? Oparłam się wygodnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że to nie była moja sprawa. Wiele miesięcy później żałowałam, że nie zainteresowałam się jej pamiętnikiem...

Na dworzec przyjechaliśmy za kwadrans jedenasta. Zanim doszliśmy do barierki między dziewiątym a dziesiątym peronem, zostało tylko pięć minut do odjazdu pociągu. Najpierw przeszedł Percy, a po nim pan Weasley. Następnie pobiegli bliźniacy, później pani Weasley z Ginny, następnie pobiegłam ja z Hermioną, i jak tylko znalazłyśmy się po drugiej stronie, pan Weasley szybko zaniósł nasze kufry do pociągu i zostawił je w przedziale, który już zajęła Ginny. Wygodnie usiadłyśmy i czekałyśmy na chłopaków. Jednak pociąg ruszył, a ich nadal nie było.  
— Zdążyli, prawda? — powiedziała zmartwiona Ginny. Widziałam, że miała wyrzuty sumienia, że to przez wracanie się do domu po jej pamiętnik, przyjechaliśmy tu tak spóźnieni.  
— Pewnie szukają naszego przedziału — odpowiedziałam uspokajająco i wyjrzałam na korytarz. Wszędzie było pełno uczniów, ale nigdzie nie widziałam Harry'ego, ani Rona. — Nawet jakby się spóźnili, to przecież twoi rodzice się tym zajmą, skontaktują się z kimś ze szkoły i chłopcy dostaną się do Hogwartu inną drogą.  
— Isabella ma rację — wtrąciła się Hermiona. — Nie martw się tym, nic im nie będzie — dodała i ulżyło nam, kiedy Ginny się trochę uspokoiła.  
Po chwili drzwi z przedziału się otworzyły.  
— Cześć, wszędzie pełno, mogę? — usłyszałam znajomy głos.  
— Amanda! — wykrzyknęłam z radością. — Jasne, siadaj!  
Blondynka przywitała się z Hermioną i przedstawiła się Ginny.  
— Jesteś siostrą Freda i Georga, prawda? — zapytała. Ginny potwierdziła. Krukonka usiadła wygodnie na siedzeniu obok niej i zaczęła ją wypytywać, w jakim domu chciałaby być. Ginny bez wahania wybrała Gryffindor, jak reszta jej rodziny.  
Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach Amanda przypomniała sobie o czymś.  
— A gdzie Harry i Ron?  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedziałam. — Może się spóźnili na pociąg, przyjechaliśmy dość późno... Gdzie zgubiłaś Monicę?  
Amanda wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Usiadła z chłopakami z czwartego roku, a ja nie miałam ochoty spędzić z nimi całego dnia... Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, są mili i mądrzy, a niektórzy nawet, hmm... dobrze wyglądają, ale czasami obserwowanie Monici, która patrzy na nich cielęcym wzrokiem, jest męczące.  
Parsknęłyśmy śmiechem. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi przedziału i pierwsze, co zobaczyłam to zielone oczy, dzięki którym mimowolne się uśmiechnęłam. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Amanda przewróciła oczami.  
— Tu jesteście! — wykrzyknął Fred, uśmiechając się do siostry. Szybko rozejrzał się po przedziale i zmarszczył brwi.  
— A gdzie Ron i Harry?  
— Może nie zdążyli na pociąg — zażartowałam.  
— Isabella, jeśli tak jest, to... wcale nie jest zabawne — odparł George.  
— Nic im nie będzie. Jeśli się spóźnili, to pewnie wasi rodzice się tym zajęli, skontaktowali się z dyrektorem albo Ministerstwem Magii... Myślę, że nie ma się czym przejmować, po prostu dostaną się do Hogwartu inną drogą.  
— Skoro tak mówisz...  
Chłopcy przez chwile siedzieli z nami, a ja nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od Paula. On też prawie cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie. Kiedy w końcu wyszli, Amanda ostentacyjnie westchnęła, cały czas patrząc na mnie.  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytałam. Krukonka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Była jedyna, bo również Hermiona i Ginny nie wiedziały, co tak ją bawiło.  
— Naprawdę nie wiesz? — zapytała i machnęła ręką. — Właściwie to... nieważne.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami, nie przejmując się jej aluzjami. Wiedziałam, że gdyby było to ważne, z pewnością powiedziałaby mi o tym.

Dochodziło południe, kiedy postanowiłam trochę rozprostować nogi. Przeprosiłam dziewczyny i wyszłam z przedziału. Chciałam znaleźć Dracona. Przez piętnaście minut zaglądałam do okien przedziałów, aż w końcu trafiłam na grupę drugorocznych Ślizgonów.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam po otwarciu drzwi. Wszyscy mruknęli jakieś powitanie, jakby nie byli pewni, jak się zachować. Tylko Julia głośno odpowiedziała i posłała mi coś na kształt uśmiechu. Świetnie ją rozumiałam. Przyjaciele kuzyna muszą być również moimi przyjaciółmi, niezależnie od tego, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie.  
Natomiast Draco ucieszony wstał i przytulił mnie na powitanie, czym mnie zaskoczył.  
— Zaraz wracam — rzucił reszcie i zamknął drzwi. Poszliśmy w jakieś spokojne miejsce, gdzie spędziliśmy ponad godzinę, rozmawiając o błahych sprawach. Zdradziłam mu, że Lockhart będzie naszym nauczycielem, na co zareagował dość podobnie do mnie: nie był zachwycony.  
Rozstaliśmy się, gdy zaczęło nam burczeć w brzuchach. Miałam nadzieję, że czarownicy z wózkiem ze słodyczami jeszcze nie było, a jeśli się spóźniłam, to że dziewczyny coś dla mnie wzięły. Miałam szczęście: Gdy podeszłam do przedziału, właśnie Amanda i Hermiona robiły zakupy.  
— Jesteś! — zawołała z ulgą Hermiona. — Właśnie się zastanawiałyśmy, co ci wziąć.  
Odpowiedziałam uśmiechem, spojrzałam na wózek i znów kupiłam masę słodyczy, ponieważ nie mogłam się zdecydować, na co miałam największą ochotę. Rzuciłam wszystko na wolne siedzenie, a następnie namówiłam Ginny, by brała to, co tylko chce. Chociaż zjadłyśmy wszystko, jak tylko zaczęło się robić ciemno, znów burczało nam w brzuchach.  
— Ja już chcę ucztę — jęknęła Amanda. Ginny z minuty na minutę bladła coraz bardziej. Była przerażona przydziałem.  
— To nic takiego — szepnęłam do niej tak, żeby dziewczyny nie słyszały. Wiedziałam, że nikt do tej pory nie zdradził jej, jak się dokonuje przydziału. — Po prostu założysz tiarę na głowę, chwilę z nią porozmawiasz i po sprawie.  
Nie byłam w stu procentach szczera. Jasne, sam przydział polegał tylko na tym, ale do dziś niezbyt przyjemnie wspominam swoją rozmowę z tiarą, kiedy jedno z moich największych marzeń – dostanie się do domu Slytherina – legło w gruzach.  
Ginny tego nie zauważyła, ale dzięki moim słowom lekko się uśmiechnęła i wyglądała na odrobinę mniej zestresowaną. Przynajmniej tyle mogłam dla niej zrobić.

Gdy w końcu dotarliśmy na stację w Hogsmeade, rozejrzałam się po peronie. Wiedziałam, że wśród uczniów nie było Harry'ego, ani Rona. Zastanawiałam się, co zrobili i czy są już w Hogwarcie, czekając, aż nam opowiedzą, jak w tym roku przemierzyli te setki kilometrów, żeby dostać się do szkoły. A może nie chcieli o tym opowiadać? Pewnie to było coś tak banalnego, jak przejście siecią Fiuu, łączna teleportacja albo świstoklik.  
Ginny podeszła do Hagrida, który wzywał nowych uczniów, a ja z Hermioną i Amandą zajęłam powóz, który jechał sam. W każdym razie tak się wydawało i podczas gdy one znów zachwycały się magią, ja spojrzałam na miejsce przed powozem. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu również tak myślałam, ale Severus uświadomił mnie, że ciągnęły je testrale – magiczne stworzenia, podobno przypominające skrzydlate konie, ale były brzydsze i miały trochę przerażający wygląd. Żadna z nas nie mogła ich zobaczyć, ponieważ żadna z nas nie widziała czyjeś śmierci. Prawdopodobnie widziałam śmierć mojej mamy, może również wujka albo cioci... ale byłam zbyt mała, żeby to pamiętać i to zrozumieć. A właśnie to było najważniejsze: By móc ujrzeć te stworzenia, musiało do nas w pełni dotrzeć to, że widzieliśmy czyjąś śmierć. Nawet jeśli teraz, w tej chwili widziałabym, jak ktoś umiera, mogłabym ich nie zobaczyć. Musiałoby to do mnie dotrzeć, co czasami może trwać kilka tygodni.  
Śmierć Quirrela również nie mogła na to wpłynąć. Byłam już nieprzytomna, więc właściwie nie widziałam jego końca.  
Podeszłam na przód powozu, podczas gdy dziewczyny do niego wsiadały. Miałam ochotę dotknąć zwierzęcia. Spojrzałam na nie: nie zwracały na mnie uwagi. Zrobiłam kilka kroków i niepewnie wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę. Moje palce trafiły na coś przyjemnego w dotyku. Była to chyba skóra zwierzęcia. Po chwili trafiłam na jakąś sierść, może to była grzywa? W tamtej chwili tak bardzo chciałam je zobaczyć. Zanim odsunęłam rękę, pod palcami nie czułam już nic – znak, że zwierzę się odsunęło, ale zaraz potem poczułam coś mokrego. Czyżby mnie polizał? Uśmiechnęłam się, a w tym samym momencie Hermiona patrzyła na mnie jak na wariatkę.  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytała.  
— Sprawdzam, czy nic nie ciągnie powozu — skłamałam. Przeczuwałam, że gdybym powiedziała, że chcę pogłaskać testrala, wyśmiałaby mnie albo uznała, że źle się czuję. Dopóki nie poszłaby do biblioteki, żeby znaleźć jakieś informacje na ten temat, a z pewnością by je znalazła.  
— Przecież nic tam nie ma! — zawołała. — Chodź, musimy jechać.  
Ostatni raz uśmiechnęłam się do testrala, którego nadal czułam pod palcami. Czułam fale ciepła, jakby przytknął nos do mojej ręki. Cicho się z nim pożegnałam i weszłam do powozu. Przez chwilę chciałam powiedzieć im o tych stworzeniach, ale Hermiona zaczęła mówić na inny temat, więc się nie wtrącałam. Potem po prostu o tym zapomniałam.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	6. Rozdział 6

**Profesor Lockhart**

Kiedy podjechałyśmy pod zamek, szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. Czułam się, jakbym wróciła do domu. To było moje miejsce. Podążając za innymi uczniami, weszłyśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Tam pożegnałyśmy się z Amandą, która podeszła do stołu Krukonów, a my skierowałyśmy się ku stołowi Gryfonów. Zajęłyśmy miejsca obok bliźniaków, którym towarzyszyli Paul i Lee.  
— Słyszałyście? Podobno Harry i Ron lecą tu samochodem — powiedział podekscytowany Lee.  
— Co? — zapytałam zaskoczona. O czym on mówił?  
Lee opowiedział, że podobno kilku mugoli widziało latający samochód w różnych częściach kraju i że chłopcy na pewno za to wylecą ze szkoły. Zamknęłam oczy, licząc do dziesięciu. Naprawdę byli takimi idiotami, że wzięli samochód państwa Weasley i przylecieli nim tutaj? Przecież mogli na nich poczekać, mogli napisać list, Harry ma sowę, mogli zrobić kilka innych rzeczy, a wybrali właśnie ten najgłupszy, najmniej rozsądny sposób, jaki tylko istniał.  
Za to bliźniacy zaczęli się cieszyć, jakby to, co zrobił jego brat, było wielkim wyczynem.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Paul.  
— Nic mi nie jest — odparłam i zaczęłam rozglądać się po sali. Uczniów przybywało, również nauczyciele już znajdowali się w sali. Z wyjątkiem profesor McGonagall, która pewnie poszła odebrać pierwszoroczniaków oraz... Severusa. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie był. Może, jeśli plotki o samochodzie są prawdą, czeka, aż chłopcy wylądują na szkolnych błoniach? Właściwie to by do niego pasowało.  
Spojrzałam również na profesora Lockharta i aż się wzdrygnęłam. Wyglądał raczej jak mister, a nie spec od obrony przed czarną magią. Podejrzewałam, że w tym roku ten przedmiot nie będzie moim ulubionym. Nic nowego, w zeszłym roku również nie przepadałam za lekcjami Quirrella.  
Kiedy już wszyscy znajdowali się w Wielkiej Sali – z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, Rona i Severusa – profesor McGonagall wprowadziła nowych uczniów. Wśród nich zauważyłam zdenerwowaną Ginny.  
Najpierw wysłuchaliśmy pieśni Tiary Przydziału, w której znów opowiadała o historii szkoły, jej założycielach i czym się charakteryzują uczniowie danego domu. Następnie profesor McGonagall zaczęła czytać z listy nazwiska nowych uczniów. Już prawie na samym początku Colin Creveey, chłopiec o mysich włosach, który przez cały czas z zachwytem spoglądał na wszystko, trafił do Gryffindoru. Jak się później dowiedziałam, pochodził z rodziny mugoli i nie wiedział, że magia istnieje. Był szczęśliwy, że mógł się uczyć w Hogwarcie.  
Kolejną osobą, na którą zwróciłam uwagę była Luna Lovegood, niska blondynka o szarych, rozmarzonych oczach. Wyglądała, jakby żyła w swoim świecie i nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, trafiła do Ravenclawu. Może i wyglądała na dziwną, ale na pewno nie była głupia.  
Kolejni uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do domów, aż w końcu nadszedł czas na Ginny Weasley. Była bardzo blada.  
Tiara Przydziału przez chwilę się zastanawiała, a może prowadziła rozmowę wewnątrz głowy Ginny, aż w końcu krzyknęła na całą salę:  
— GRYFFINDOR! — Bliźniacy zaczęli bić brawo, po minie Freda zauważyłam, że odetchnęli z ulgą, jakby się bali, że Ginny może trafić do innego domu. Zarumieniona dziewczyna usiadła obok Colina.  
Zaraz potem profesor Dumbledore powiedział kilka słów i wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Kątem oka zauważyłam małe zamieszanie przy stole nauczycieli. Severus, tak szczęśliwy, jakby dostał niesamowity prezent na gwiazdkę, powiedział coś profesor McGonagall. Spojrzała na niego, z jej twarzy można było wyczytać złość. Po chwili oboje wyszli. Kilka minut później wyszedł również profesor Dumbledore.  
Nie byłam jedyną, która to zauważyła.  
— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Paul.  
— Pewnie Severus znalazł Harry'ego i Rona — mruknęłam.  
— Będą mieć kłopoty — powiedziała Ginny, która również zdążyła usłyszeć plotki.  
— Jeśli jest prawdą to, co mówią, to zasłużyli na to — powiedziała z wściekłością Hemiona. Trochę mnie to rozbawiło.  
— Myślicie, że ich wyrzucą? — zapytała Ginny z niepokojem.  
— Wątpię — odpowiedziałam, starając się, by mój głos był pewny. Nie miałam pojęcia, co będzie z chłopakami. Wiedziałam, że gdyby tylko Severus mógł, na pewno wyrzuciłby ich ze szkoły.  
Czekaliśmy. Po jakimś czasie wrócił profesor Dumbledore, a za nim szedł Severus, który wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Wyglądał jak dziecko, któremu dano zabawkę, a następnie ją odebrano.  
— Nie wylecieli — powiedziałam cicho.  
— Skąd wiesz? — zapytali bliźniacy.  
— Spójrzcie na minę Severusa — odpowiedziałam. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego i wyraźnie odetchnęło z ulgą. Nie uszło to jego uwadze, więc spojrzał na naszą grupkę. Przywołałam na twarz niewinną minę, uśmiechnęłam się, jak dziecko, które cieszy się, że kogoś widzi – prawdę mówiąc, to akurat było prawdą, tęskniłam za nim – i pomachałam mu. Nie odmachał, to zaszkodziłoby jego reputacji, ale szczerze się uśmiechnął. To mi wystarczyło.

Po zakończeniu uczty żaden Gryfon nie myślał o pójściu spać. Wszyscy stłoczyli się w Pokoju Wspólnym i czekali na Harry'ego i Rona. Każdy, kto wiedział więcej o podróży chłopców, opowiadał o tym na głos. Reszta słuchała z zainteresowaniem. Zirytowana Hermiona wyszła bez słowa. Podejrzewałam, że chciała ich poszukać. Właściwie miała rację – nie znali hasła.  
W końcu dziura w ścianie została odsłonięta i zobaczyliśmy chłopców. Za nimi stała Hermiona. Coś do nich mówiła, ale przerwała jej burza oklasków. Szybko ich wciągnięto do środka, a głos Lee wybił się ponad hałas:  
— Ekstra! Genialne! To jest dopiero wejście! Przylecieć zaczarowanym samochodem i rąbnąć prosto w wierzbę bijącą! Ludzie będą o tym opowiadać przez całe lata!  
Wielu ludzi coś do nich mówiło, inni go poklepywali. Ron był czerwony jak burak, a na twarzy Harry'ego widziałam zakłopotanie. Ku rozczarowaniu wszystkich szybko podążyli do swojego dormitorium. Zauważyłam, że Dean, Seamus i Neville poszli od razu za nimi. Po chwili tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Również ja poszłam do sypialni. Przywitałam się z Lavender i Parvati, a następnie poszłyśmy spać. Byłyśmy zbyt zmęczone, żeby chociaż zapytać, jak nam minęły wakacje.

Następnego dnia wstałam później, niż planowałam. Hermiona mnie obudziła, ale postanowiłam poleżeć w łóżku, dopóki łazienka nie będzie wolna. Zanim Lavender z niej wyszła, zasnęłam. Kiedy obudziłam się ponownie, z ulgą zauważyłam, że śniadanie jeszcze się nie skończyło, ale prawie wszyscy już tam byli.  
W zamku było cicho i spokojnie, ale im bliżej byłam Wielkiej Sali, tym głośniej słyszałam coś dziwnego. Przypominało mi głos pani Weasley. Kiedy już potrafiłam rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa, zorientowałam się, że Ron musiał dostać wyjca. Niesamowite, że słyszałam go z takiej odległości:  
— ...TY I HARRY MOGLIŚCIE POŁAMAĆ SOBIE KARKI...  
Niedaleko wejścia stłoczyło się kilku uczniów, którzy chichotali.  
— ...I JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ ZROBISZ COŚ NIE TAK, WRÓCISZ DO DOMU I KONIEC ZE SZKOŁĄ.  
Zapadła cisza, w trakcie której wchodziłam do Wielkiej Sali. Potknęłam się i wpadłam na drzwi, które huknęły tak, jakby ktoś wysadził bombę. Większość uczniów spojrzała na mnie krótko, inni się zaśmiali – ale bardziej rozbawił ich wyjec, a gdy już dotarłam do przyjaciół, rozbrzmiewał zwykły, śniadaniowy gwar.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam. — Mama ci wysłała wyjca?  
Spojrzałam na Rona, który był purpurowy na twarzy.  
Szybko usiadłam obok Harry'ego i zabrałam się za owsiankę. W międzyczasie profesor McGonagall rozdawała plany lekcji. Spojrzałam na niego. Jako pierwsze było zielarstwo.  
— Nie czekajcie na mnie — powiedziałam, dając znak Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, że mogą już iść. Jeszcze szybko zjadłam trochę jajecznicy i spoglądając z obawą na zegarek, zabrałam kilka tostów, które jadłam w drodze na zajęcia.  
Wiedziałam, że byłam spóźniona, jak tylko zobaczyłam Harry'ego i profesora Lockharta przed drzwiami cieplarni numer trzy. Zaskoczona podeszłam do nich i usłyszałam kilka ostatnich słów nowego profesora:  
— Wiem, wiem, to nie to samo, co zdobyć pięć razy z rzędu pierwszą nagrodzę Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika „Czarownica"... ale to dopiero początek, Harry, dopiero początek.  
Następnie odszedł. Nawet mnie nie zauważył.  
— Czego chciał? — wyrwałam Harry'ego z zamyślenia. On pokręcił tylko głową i nagle przypomniał sobie o lekcji.  
— Chodź, już zaczęli! — Pociągnął mnie za rękę i wślizgnęliśmy się do środka. Po chwili stanęłam obok Hermiony, starając się zorientować, o czym była lekcja. Od razu zobaczyłam szereg skrzynek z rządkami małych, kępiastych roślin o czerwonawych listkach. Rozpoznałam w nich mandragorę, których czasem używał Severus do eliksirów.  
Profesor Sprout pokazała nam, jak je przesadzić do większych donic. Z obrzydzeniem patrzyłam na małe, ubłocone i okropnie brzydkie dzieciątko, które było korzeniem rośliny. Miało bladozieloną, cętkowaną skórę i ryczało ile sił w płucach. Dzięki osłonom na uszach nie słyszałam tego.  
Wiedziałam, w każdym razie teoretycznie, jak wygląda ta roślina, ale zaskoczyło mnie, jak bardzo brzydka była część podziemna. Wygląd nie był ich jedyną wadą. Podczas zajęć okazało się, że wyciągnięcie ich z ziemi nie jest takie proste, jak to wyglądało w wykonaniu profesor. Kiedy to już się udało, włożenie ich do nowej doniczki było jeszcze trudniejsze. Skręcały się, wierzgały, wymachiwały małymi rączkami, robiły wszystko, by to utrudnić. Dlatego pod koniec lekcji wszyscy byli zmęczeni, zlani potem i brudni, a mieliśmy tylko kilkanaście minut, żeby wrócić do zamku, umyć się i pójść na kolejną lekcję.

Po transmutacji, na której zamienialiśmy żuki w guziki, a przynajmniej mieliśmy to zrobić, bo większość klasy miała z tym problem, mieliśmy obronę przed czarną magią. Do lekcji mieliśmy trochę czasu na zjedzenie lunchu i po posiłku udaliśmy się na dziedziniec. Harry i Ron rozmawiali o Quidditchu, Hermiona czytała _Podróże z wampirami_ Lockharta, a ja zagłębiłam się w książkę o eliksirach leczniczych, którą pożyczyłam od Severusa jeszcze w trakcie wakacji.  
— Harry, prawda? — Usłyszałam głos i podniosłam głowę. Przed nami stał ten chłopiec o mysich włosach, który wczoraj z zachwytem na wszystko spoglądał. Zauważyłam w jego rękach aparat fotograficzny. Ciekawa tego, co się wydarzy dalej, obserwowałam chłopców. — Ja jestem... jestem Colin Creevey. — Zrobił nieśmiały krok w naszą stronę. — Ja też jestem w Gryffindorze. Słuchaj... czy sądzisz... czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żebym... zrobił ci zdjęcie? — zapytał, podnosząc aparat. Uśmiechnęłam się z rozbawieniem.  
— Zdjęcie? — powtórzył tępo Harry, co rozbawiło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Również Hermiona przerwała czytanie książki i słuchała, jak Colin tłumaczył, że robi zdjęcia wszystkiego, żeby posłać swojemu tacie i że tyle słyszał o Harrym. — A może twój przyjaciel mógłby wziąć aparat, a ja stanę obok ciebie? A potem byś je podpisał, co?  
— Zdjęcia z autografem? Rozdajesz swoje zdjęcia z autografem, Potter? — Usłyszałam głos Dracona i westchnęłam z irytacją. Obserwowałam, jak stanął tuż za Colinem, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. — Wszyscy ustawić się w ogonku! — ryknął na cały dziedziniec. — Harry Potter rozdaje swoje zdjęcia z autografem!  
— Nie, nie rozdaję — powiedział Harry ze złością. — Zamknij się, Malfoy.  
— Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny — pisnął Colin. Chociaż Draco nigdy by się nie przyznał do zazdrości, nie o Harry'ego, nie tylko przed kimś, ale również przed samym sobą, czułam, że mały miał rację.  
— _Zazdrosny?_ — powtórzył Draco. Nie krzyczał, nie musiał, było tak cicho, że wszyscy go słyszeli. — O co? O tę okropną bliznę na czole? Może myślisz, że sam chciałbym coś takiego mieć? Nie, dzięki. A jak by tak tobie rozwalić głowę, też nie stałbyś się kimś niezwykłym.  
Vincent i Gregory zachichotali. Widziałam, że wśród uczniów było więcej rozbawionych osób.  
— Odwal się, Malfoy — rzucił gniewnie Ron.  
— Uważaj, Weasley — powiedział Draco drwiącym tonem, którego tak bardzo u niego nie lubiłam. — Lepiej nie zaczynaj, bo przyjedzie twoja mamcia i zabierze cię ze szkoły. _Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś nie tak_ — dodał ostrym, piskliwym głosem — _wrócisz do domu...  
_ Parsknęłam śmiechem, na co Ron rzucił mi gniewne i obrażone spojrzenie.  
— Potter, daj jedno zdjęcie z autografem Weasleyowi, będzie więcej warte niż cały dom jego rodziny.  
— Draco — powiedziałam cicho. Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia i już wiedział, że moim zdaniem przegiął. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek jakoś zareagował, usłyszeliśmy ciche _Uwaga!_ Hermiony, a po chwili podszedł do nas uśmiechnięty profesor Lockhart. Przewróciłam oczami, co rozbawiło Dracona.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał profesor. — Kto rozdaje zdjęcia z autografem?  
Harry otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo Lockhart otoczył go ramieniem.  
— Ależ tak! Po co ja się pytam! Znowu się spotykamy, Harry!  
Draco zniknął w tłumie, chichocząc złośliwie. Mnie również bawiła ta sytuacja, ale starałam się zachować powagę, szczególnie że Ron z obrażoną miną nadal mnie obserwował.  
— Bardzo proszę, panie Creevey — powiedział Lockhart. — Będzie podwójny portret, ot co, i _obaj_ ci go podpiszemy!  
Podejrzewałam, że Harry nie będzie taki skłonny go podpisać. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a zostałam dostrzeżona przez profesora.  
— Och i panna Potter! — Colin spojrzał na mnie, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Tak bardzo skupił się na Harrym, że nie zauważył jego równie znanej kuzynki. Zanim cokolwiek zrobiłam, profesor otoczył mnie drugim ramieniem i powiedział Colinowi, że może robić zdjęcie.  
Harry był czerwony na twarzy, podejrzewałam, że moja wyglądała podobnie. Gdyby Draco nadal tu był, miałby niezły ubaw.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Lockhart zgarnął Harry'ego do zamku, mnie na szczęście udało się uwolnić, żeby zabrać swoją książkę. Colin mi ją podał, był bardzo przejęty.  
— Bardzo przepraszam, że cię nie zauważyłem! — pisnął.  
Machnęłam lekceważąco ręką.  
— Nic się nie stało, nie przejmuj się tym, mały — rzuciłam. — Lepiej biegnij na lekcje, nauczyciele nie lubią, kiedy ktoś się spóźnia.  
Dogoniłam Rona i Hermionę, którzy szli w kierunku sali. W oddali majaczyły sylwetki Lockharta i Harry'ego.  
— To nie było zabawne — warknął Ron i potrzebowałam chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie, o czym on mówił. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.  
— Właściwie to... było — odparłam. Kłóciliśmy się przez całą drogę do klasy. Na miejscu usiedliśmy w ostatniej ławce, którą zajął Harry. Otoczył się tak dziełami Lockharta, żeby nowy nauczyciel nie widział go zza stosu książek. Niechętnie wyciągnęłam swoje egzemplarze i ustawiłam tak, żeby nie było widać, co miałam przed sobą. Pomyślałam, że jeśli lekcja będzie nudna, lepiej spożytkuję czas na czytaniu książki o eliksirach.  
Jednak nie było mi to dane. Po krótkim wstępie dostaliśmy beznadziejny test, który miał sprawdzić, co zapamiętaliśmy z książek. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam na pytania o jego ulubiony kolor czy idealny prezent na urodziny. Czułam, że zapowiadał się ciężki rok. W tym momencie żałowałam, że Severus nie mógł uczyć tego przedmiotu, może polubiłabym w końcu obronę przed czarną magią?  
Po sprawdzeniu odpowiedzi, za jedną Hermiona otrzymała dziesięć punktów dla domu, Lockhart wyciągnął jakąś klatkę okrytą płótnem. Chociaż zapewniał nas, że w jego obecności nic nam nie grozi, dyskretnie wyciągnęłam różdżkę z plecaka i jej nie wypuszczałam z ręki. Dotknęłam jednorożca zawieszonego na mojej szyi, upewniając się, że on nadal tam jest. Kątem oka widziałam, że Ron zauważył, co robiłam i to go rozbawiło. Harry wychylał się spoza swojego stosu książek, żeby lepiej widzieć, a Hermiona wpatrywała się w klatkę z przejęciem.  
— Proszę nie wrzeszczeć — powiedział Lockhart cicho. — To mogłoby je sprowokować.  
Po zerwaniu płótna okazało się, że w środku są niebieskie chochliki kornwalijskie, które po chwili wypuścił z klatki. Jak tylko zauważyłam chochliki lecące w naszą stronę, schowałam się pod ławką. Połowa osób zrobiła to samo, podczas gdy stworzenia buszowały po klasie i robiły mnóstwo szkód. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy rzucili się do drzwi. Na nasze nieszczęście, byliśmy ostatni i usłyszeliśmy:  
— Moi drodzy, mam prośbę, zapędźcie tę hałastrę do klatki, dobrze? — Lockhart rzucił nam szybki uśmiech, wybiegł i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pewnie poszedł szukać różdżki, którą chochliki wyrzuciły przez okno.  
— No nie, on jest niesamowity! — krzyknął Ron, łapiąc się za ucho, w które ugryzł go jeden z chochlików.  
— Po prostu chce, żebyśmy sami trochę poćwiczyli — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, unieruchamiając dwa chochliki za pomocą zaklęcia zamrażającego i wrzucając je do klatki. Ponieważ to działało, również i ja zaczęłam w ten sposób łapać te stworzenia. Po chwili w klatce było ich o kilka więcej.  
— Poćwiczyli? — zawołał Harry w tym samym czasie. — Hermiono, przecież on nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co robi!  
— Guzik prawda — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Przecież czytałeś jego książki... Zapomniałeś o niesamowitych czynach, których dokonał?  
— Napisał, że ich dokonał — mruknął Ron, a ja cicho się z nim zgodziłam. To wystarczyło i Ron przestał się już na mnie boczyć za sytuację sprzed lekcji.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	7. Rozdział 7

**Uczucia**

Po południu miałam wrażenie, że byłam jedyną dziewczyną, która nie była zachwycona profesorem Lockhartem. Chociaż szybko rozniosło się po szkole, że jego pierwsza lekcja była katastrofą, zaskakująco dużo dziewczyn było zdania, że profesor chciał, żebyśmy po prostu poćwiczyli. Miałam już dość słuchania tego i wstałam z fotela.  
— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Harry.  
— Do Severusa — odpowiedziałam i wyszłam z pokoju wspólnego. Szłam dobrze znanymi korytarzami i po chwili pojawiłam się w jego gabinecie.  
Sev jak zwykle zadbał o to, by na stole była herbata i ciastka. Trochę opowiedziałam mu o pierwszym dniu i lekcjach, nie wspominając tylko o zdjęciu zrobionym przed obroną. Natomiast rozbawiłam go, kiedy opowiadałam, jak brzydkie były mandragory. Oczywiście wiedział, jak one wyglądały, ale bawiło go, że byłam tym tak zniesmaczona.  
Potem przypomniałam sobie, o co koniecznie chciałam go zapytać.  
— Pani Weasley powiedziała, że moja mama była w Zakonie Feniksa. Czy to prawda? — Severus skinął głową. — Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?  
— Wyleciało mi z głowy. Łatwo zapomnieć, że ona również należała do tej grupy, ponieważ była mało aktywnym członkiem. — Otworzyłam usta, żeby o coś zapytać, ale uciszył mnie, podnosząc rękę do góry. — To nie był jej wybór, ona chciała walczyć, jakoś się przydać, ale jej brat był temu przeciwny i skutecznie udało mu się przekonać wszystkich, żeby Kate nie brała udziału w niebezpiecznych akcjach. Była wściekła, ale on był starszy, więc wszyscy go słuchali. Potem zaszła w ciążę, więc tym bardziej nikt nie chciał wysłać jej na walkę.  
Wyobrażałam sobie, co musiała czuć. Pełna odwagi i chęci, żeby na coś się przydać i jedna osoba, która skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiła. Wiedziałam, że zamiarem Jamesa było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa siostrze, żeby dożyła momentu, w którym jej dzieci idą do szkoły, ale... jak widać, to się nie udało.  
Nic więcej nie powiedziałam na ten temat, tylko zaproponowałam rozpoczęcie lekcji oklumencji, więc przez następną godzinę starałam się zablokować Severusa, żeby nie mógł się dostać do moich myśli. Nawet ja widziałam, że robiłam postępy, małymi kroczkami zbliżałam się do celu, co motywowało mnie do jeszcze większej pracy.

Następnego dnia miałam bardzo dobry nastrój, ponieważ nie było lekcji, świeciło słońce, a ja się wyspałam. Raźnym krokiem poszłam do Wielkiej Sali i zaskoczona zobaczyłam samotnego Rona przy stole. Usiadłam obok niego.  
— Cześć, gdzie Harry?  
— Jest na treningu — powiedział Ron. — Nie wiem, o której zaczęli, gdy się obudziłem, zobaczyłem tylko jego wiadomość.  
W tym samym momencie przyszła Hermiona i zadała Ronowi dokładnie to samo pytanie, co ja.  
Pomyśleliśmy, że skoro mamy wolny dzień, możemy pójść zobaczyć trening naszej drużyny. Kilka tostów zawinęłam w serwetkę i ruszyliśmy na boisko Quidditcha. Było pusto. Poza Colinem, który miał aparat na szyi, nie było nikogo.  
— Chyba skończyli — powiedziała Hermiona.  
— Nie jestem tego taka pewna — mruknęłam i usadowiłam się na trybunach. Nie musieliśmy długo czekać na pojawienie się drużyny Gryfonów.  
— Jeszcze nie skończyliście? — zawołał Ron z niedowierzaniem, jak tylko zobaczył Harry'ego.  
— Nawet nie zaczęliśmy! — odpowiedział Harry. — Wood uczył nas nowej taktyki.  
Uśmiechnęłam się z rozbawieniem, obserwując zaspaną drużynę Gryfonów. Byłam pewna, że żadne z nich już nie wiedziało, co dokładnie mówił Oliver.  
Ze znudzeniem obserwowałam, jak kilku zawodników lata na miotłach. Colin nieprzerwanie robił zdjęcia. Gdy już zastanawiałam się, czy nie byłoby rozsądniej pójść do zamku, odrobić zadania domowe czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, moją uwagę przykuł ruch jednego z bliźniaków, który wskazywał na coś ręką. Podążyłam wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku i zauważyłam kilka postaci w zielonych szatach: drużyna Ślizgonów.  
— Idziemy — mruknęłam do Hermiony i Rona. Zaczęliśmy schodzić z trybun. Miałam złe przeczucia.  
Z daleka widzieliśmy, jak nasza drużyna kłóci się ze Ślizgonami, ale kiedy podeszliśmy do nich, wszyscy milczeli.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał Ron. — Dlaczego nie ćwiczycie? I co _on_ tutaj robi?  
Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam Dracona w zielonej szacie.  
— Jestem nowym szukającym Ślizgonów, Weasley — oświadczył. Był bardzo zadowolony z siebie. — Wszyscy zachwycają się miotłami, które mój ojciec kupił dla całej drużyny.  
Trudno było nie zauważyć siedem nowych Nimbusów 2001. Poczułam zawód. To było oczywiste, że zamiast przekonać kapitana o swoim talencie, Draco zapewnił sobie miejsce w drużynie w inny sposób. A może to był pomysł jego ojca? Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.  
— Niezłe, co? — kontynuował Draco. — Może sypniecie złotem i kupicie sobie takie same? W każdym razie tych Zmiataczek już dawno powinniście się pozbyć. Myślę, że jakieś muzeum chętnie by je przyjęło.  
Drużyna Ślizgonów ryknęła śmiechem. Spojrzałam z rozczarowaniem na Dracona, ale on unikał mojego wzroku, ignorował, jakby mnie tam nie było.  
— Ale przynajmniej żaden członek drużyny Gryfonów nie musiał się do niej wkupywać — powiedziała z pogardą Hermiona. — Każdy po prostu miał talent.  
Zadowolona mina Dracona nieco zrzedła.  
— Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, ty nędzna szlamo — warknął.  
Byłam w takim szoku, że nie docierało do mnie, co się potem działo: Flint musiał go zasłonić, broniąc przed bliźniakami, którzy się na niego rzucili. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widziałam Rona wyciągającego różdżkę, którą następnie wymierzył w Dracona. Po stadionie rozległ się huk i zielone światło, które wystrzeliło z różdżki, ugodziło Rona w żołądek.  
— Ron! Ron! Nic ci się nie stało? — zapiszczała Hermiona. Ron leżał na trawie i otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego beknął potężnie i z ust wypadło mu kilkanaście ślimaków.  
Drużynę Ślizgonów sparaliżowało ze śmiechu. Z niesmakiem popatrzyłam na Dracona, który klęczał, bijąc pięściami w ziemię. Był cały czerwony, a z oczu płynęły mu łzy rozbawienia. Pokręciłam głową ze smutkiem i spojrzałam na Rona, którego otoczyła cała drużyna.  
— Zaprowadźmy go lepiej do Hagrida, to najbliżej — powiedziałam do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Wspólnie podnieśliśmy Rona na nogi, oni ciągnąc go za ręce, a ja złapałam go za bluzę.  
Udało nam się go wyprowadzić ze stadionu. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywaliśmy się na chwilę, kiedy Ron zrzucał kolejne ślimaki. Harry w międzyczasie spławił Colina, który chciał robić zdjęcia.  
Ciągle miałam przed oczami rozbawionego Dracona i aż gotowałam się ze złości. Kiedy już byliśmy prawie przy chatce Hagrida, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, w jakim stopniu to były moje uczucia, a w jakim Harry'ego. Nigdy dotąd nie czułam takiej złości na Dracona, a przecież wiele razy się kłóciliśmy i nie raz to były znacznie gorsze rzeczy, niż nazwanie mojej przyjaciółki szlamą. Nawet po pierwszej lekcji latania, kiedy byłam na niego wściekła, jak nigdy, nie czułam aż takiej złości, jak w tej chwili. Przerażało mnie, że czułam nienawiść i mogłam być pewna, że odbierałam to, co czuł Harry.  
Jednorożce mnie uprzedzały.  
W końcu dotarliśmy do chatki Hagrida, w międzyczasie chowając się w krzakach, żeby profesor Lockhart, który właśnie wychodził z chatki, nas nie zauważył. Podczas gdy Harry i Hermiona tłumaczyli Hagridowi, co się stało, ja starałam się zapanować nad emocjami. Powtarzałam sobie, że to, co czułam, nie było moje. Z trudem udało mi się oddzielić to, co naprawdę czułam od tego, co odbierałam. Nie było to łatwe i bałam się, że w przyszłości może to wpłynąć na moje zachowania względem niektórych osób.  
— Isabella, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Hagrid. Wyrwałam się z zamyślenia i spojrzałam na niego. Bacznie mnie obserwował, to samo robili Harry i Hermiona. Tylko Ron był pochylony nad miednicą i pozbywał się kolejnych ślimaków.  
— Mogło być lepiej — mruknęłam. Nie mogłam powiedzieć Harry'emu, że właśnie walczę z jego nienawiścią. Nie zdradziłam mu, że jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni i odbieram jego uczucia. Bałam się, że nie zareaguje zbyt dobrze. A skoro on nie miał tego odczuwać w żaden sposób, właściwie nie musiał nic wiedzieć.  
— To przez Malfoya? — zapytała delikatnie Hermiona. Skinęłam głową.  
— Nigdy nie myślałam, że odkąd pójdziemy do Hogwartu wszystko może się tak skomplikować.

Po tym, jak Hagrid pokazał nam swoje dynie, które hodował na Noc Duchów, ruszyliśmy do zamku. Niestety znów poruszyliśmy temat Dracona.  
— Tak się wkupywać do drużyny — mruknęła Hermiona. — Co to im da?  
— Mają szybsze miotły — zauważył Harry. — Już samo to daje im przewagę.  
— Co im po szybszych miotłach, skoro szukający jest najważniejszy — odparł Ron. — Twoja miotła jest nie wiele gorsza od nich, a nawet nie wiemy, czy Malfoy w ogóle potrafi grać.  
— Potrafi — wtrąciłam się do rozmowy. Spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. — Nie przepadam za lataniem i graniem w Quidditcha, ale czasami graliśmy razem. O ile można to nazwać grą... Właściwie to lataliśmy na miotłach, rzucaliśmy do pętli, druga osoba starała się obronić albo rzucaliśmy w powietrze, a druga osoba starała się to złapać. Jeśli chodzi o to drugie, to Draco świetnie sobie radzi, myślę, że może być dobrym szukającym. Oczywiście wątpię, żeby był aż tak dobry, jak ty, Harry, bo pod tym względem jesteś wyjątkowy, ale podejrzewam, że może być lepszy od szukającego Krukonów czy Puchonów.  
Zamilkliśmy. To, co powiedziałam, na pewno nie poprawiło humoru chłopakom.  
— To skoro potrafi grać, dlaczego musiał się wkupywać do drużyny? — zauważyła Hermiona.  
— Nie wiem — odparłam. — Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć.

Kilka minut później jadłam obiad w Wielkiej Sali. Harry i Ron mieli ponure miny, bo właśnie się dowiedzieli, że wieczorem mieli odrobić szlaban i każdemu z nich wydawało się, że trafił gorzej: Ron miał czyścić srebra z Filchem, a Harry pomagać Lockhartowi w odpowiadaniu na listy fanów.  
Po posiłku ruszyłam w kierunku biblioteki, podczas gdy Hermiona, Ron i Harry poszli do pokoju wspólnego. Niedaleko biblioteki spotkałam Dracona.  
— Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę — powiedział.  
— Po co mnie szukałeś? — rzuciłam oschle.  
Przez chwilę milczał, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
— Chciałem przeprosić — mruknął, nie będąc pewnym swojej odpowiedzi.  
— Nie mnie nazwałeś szlamą, więc nie mnie powinieneś przeprosić — warknęłam.  
— Nie gniewaj się, proszę — powiedział błagalnie. — Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić przez coś, co nie dotyczy nas bezpośrednio.  
— Będę się gniewać, kiedy obrażasz moją przyjaciółkę! — warknęłam, ale czułam, że nie mogłam dłużej się na niego gniewać. Przecież wiedziałam, że nie byłam w stanie go zmienić. Draco wyglądał na zmieszanego. — Znam cię tak dobrze, że wiem, że Hermiona ci się podoba, ale przyjąłeś dziwny sposób okazywania tego! — Dodałam, kręcąc głową.  
— Ona mi się _nie_ podoba! — zaprotestował, ale rumieniec na jego twarzy go zdradził. Teraz byłam pewna, że miałam rację i faktycznie znam go lepiej, niż oboje sądziliśmy.  
— Właśnie widzę — powiedziałam sarkastycznie. — Ale nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. Szkoda tylko, że jej dokuczasz i ją obrażasz, zamiast być dla niej miły. Mogłaby cię docenić, gdybyś nie był w stosunku do niej tak wrednym typkiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, co niektórzy faceci myślą. Naprawdę wydaje wam się, że zdobędziecie kobietę _obrażając_ ją?  
— Kto tu mówi o zdobywaniu? — Draco podniósł głos, jakby chciał, żebym się uciszyła. Nadal był czerwony na twarzy, co mnie bawiło. — Jesteśmy za młodzi na takie sprawy, nie uważasz?  
Parsknęłam.  
— Tu muszę się z tobą zgodzić, ale jeśli dziś będziesz taki wredny, to za kilka lat na pewno jej do siebie nie przekonasz!  
— I tak by to nie wyszło — wzruszył ramionami. — Ja jestem Ślizgonem, a ona Gryfonką...  
— A ja to niby kim jestem? — Przewróciłam oczami.  
— No... ty to inna historia... Znamy się przecież od dawna...  
— Moja mama była Gryfonką, a Severus Ślizgonem. Poznali się dopiero w Hogwarcie i mimo to byli przyjaciółmi.  
— Ale nie byli parą — zauważył Draco.  
— Może po prostu nic do siebie nie czuli. — odparłam. — Mam na myśli oczywiście miłość, to tak jak z nami, mogę o tobie powiedzieć, że cię kocham, ale jak brata. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyśmy mogli kiedykolwiek zostać parą. A ty?  
Draco milczał przez chwilę.  
— Możemy zmienić temat? Te bzdury o miłości... Za kilka lat wrócimy do tego tematu, ok? Może będziesz mi radzić, jak mam poderwać jakąś dziewczynę, ale na brodę Merlina, nie teraz!  
Roześmiałam się. Wyszliśmy na szkolne błonia i spacerowaliśmy, rozmawiając o nieistotnych sprawach. Dopiero wieczorem zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że w ogóle nie porozmawialiśmy o jego wstąpieniu do drużyny Ślizgonów. I uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Jednak postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować. Miał rację, mieliśmy na to jeszcze czas.

* * *

Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Isabella poruszyła ten temat. Przypominałem sobie całą naszą rozmowę i uświadomiłem sobie, że wszystko zaczęło się od tej Granger. Isabella czasami denerwowała mnie tym, że tak bardzo się przejmowała moimi stosunkami z Potterem, Weasleyem i właśnie Granger. Cała trójka była irytująca i wkurzająca. Tak, ta panna mądralińska również.  
Jednak zastanawiałem się nad jej słowami: _wiem, że Hermiona ci się podoba_. Mogłem zaprzeczać do woli, ale moja reakcja tylko potwierdziła, że ma rację. Dopiero w tamtej chwili zorientowałem się, że moja obsesja na punkcie Granger to nie tylko irytacja na kujonkę, która wszystko wie i która drażni większość klasy, ale że to coś więcej. Przecież nie gadałbym o niej przez całe wakacje, gdyby to nie była prawda. Nie poświęciłbym jej ani jednego słowa, nie ona jedna była kujonką. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Isabellę czy jej przyjaciółkę Amandę.  
Schowałem twarz w poduszkę i jęknąłem. Na brodę Merlina, Granger naprawdę mi się podobała. Przypominałem sobie wygląd jej oczu, które zawsze patrzyły na mnie z pogardą. Dokładnie tak, jak ja patrzyłem na nią, gdy otaczały nas inne osoby. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będziemy razem i dlatego podświadomie traktowałem ją tak, by nigdy mnie nie zechciała. Byłem zdumiony tym, jak dobrze Isabella mnie rozgryzła. Znała mnie lepiej niż ja sam.  
Kochała mnie jak brata. Tak bardzo cieszyłem się, że to usłyszałem. Moje uczucia względem niej były dokładnie takie same. Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzeństwo i ona zastąpiła mi siostrę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałem niczego więcej. Tylko tyle, by nasza przyjaźń przetrwała wszystko, byśmy zawsze mogli siebie wspierać i sobie ufać. Niestety byłem świadom tego, że mój ojciec miał inne plany w stosunku do nas. W ostatnie wakacje przestał rzucać aluzjami, jak do tej pory, ale nawet mówił wprost, że chciałby, żebyśmy zostali parą. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak jego syn staje się chłopakiem, a później mężem córki Czarnego Pana.  
Tylko nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to się może nie udać. Byłem świadom tego, że poddawałem się jego manipulacją, ale Isabelli nie był w stanie dosięgnąć w ten sposób. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy zaczęła trzymać go na dystans. Widziałem, że go unikała, dlatego nie chciała spędzić wakacji u mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że się go... bała?  
Tak, znałem ją lepiej, niż ona sama.  
Mogłem jej wmawiać, że wrócimy do tego tematu za kilka lat, teraz jesteśmy na to za młodzi i tego typu bzdury. Jednak byłem świadom, że oboje wkraczaliśmy w ten wiek, kiedy płeć przeciwna staje się dla nas interesująca w innym sensie, niż do tej pory. Czułem, że byłem w kropce. Miałem do wyboru zachowanie naszej przyjaźni, która przecież miała się tak dobrze albo spróbować spełnić oczekiwania ojca... Nie wiedziałem, co było dla mnie ważniejsze. Jej przyjaźń i to, co było między nami, czy moja rodzina. Chciałbym, żeby byli ze mnie dumni, żeby chociaż raz powiedzieli, że zrobiłem coś, jak należy...  
Spojrzałem na zegarek. Za kilka minut miała rozpocząć się kolacja. Z westchnięciem wstałem z łóżka. Miałem czas, żeby podjąć decyzję. Miałem dużo czasu, żeby coś zrobić. Postanowiłem nie przejmować się tym tematem i odłożyć go na następny rok. Po świętach mieliśmy już mieć trzynaście lat, wtedy mogę wrócić do rozmyślań. Może nawet przedyskutować to z Julią. Jest dziewczyną, moją kuzynką, więc mogłem jej ufać, a starała się nie być uprzedzona w stosunku do Isabelli, co zawsze doceniałem. Byłem pewien, że Julia mogła mi pomóc w tym temacie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz, dopiero za kilka, może kilkanaście miesięcy.  
Myśl o Julii sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się lżej na sercu i z uśmiechem wyszedłem z dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym w oczy rzuciły mi się jej rude loki i ledwo otworzyłem usta, już stała obok mnie.  
— Idziemy na kolację? — zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem.  
— Jasne, droga kuzynko — odpowiedziałem, złapałem ją szarmancko za rękę i ze śmiechem wyszliśmy na korytarz.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Przepraszam za tę długą przerwę ): Niestety miałam ciężki miesiąc, do tego się przeziębiłam i nie potrafiłam skupić się na pisaniu… Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie lepiej, ale niestety obawiam się, że przez jakiś czas rozdziały będą się rzadziej pojawiać, ale postaram się wrzucić w tym roku jeszcze kilka.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Jęcząca Marta**

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu usiadłam w ulubionym fotelu obok kominka. Obok mnie siedziała Hermiona, która, tak jak ja, trzymała książkę na kolanach, Ron rozkładał szachy, a rozkojarzony Harry sprawiał wrażenie, że chce nam coś powiedzieć.  
— Wykrztuś to z siebie — powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Hermiona.  
— Wczoraj na szlabanie usłyszałem coś dziwnego... Taki jadowity głos, który mówił, że kogoś rozszarpie, zabije — powiedział powoli.  
— A co Lockhart na to? — zapytałam.  
— Twierdzi, że nic nie słyszał — wtrącił Ron, któremu pewnie Harry zdążył wszystko opowiedzieć.  
— Nie słyszał! — zaperzył się Harry. — Był tak zdumiony, kiedy powiedziałem o tym głosie, że nie mógł tego udawać.  
— Uspokój się — powiedziałam cicho. — A więc słyszałeś głos jakiejś osoby lub istoty, która chciała kogoś zabić, ale Lockhart go nie usłyszał. — Harry skinął głową.  
— Lockhart gadał jak najęty, więc dziwię się, że ja byłem w stanie to usłyszeć — mruknął, na co Ron się roześmiał.  
— No cóż, było późno, więc mogła to być tylko twoja wyobraźnia — zaczęłam. Harry od razu chciał zaprotestować, ale machnęłam ręką na znak, że jeszcze nie skończyłam i żeby mi nie przerywał. — Może ten głos istnieje naprawdę, ale tylko ty mogłeś go usłyszeć. W każdym razie Lockhart nie mógł. A może po prostu był tak skupiony na sobie, że nawet jakby ktoś mu powiedział do ucha: _zabiję cię_ i tak by nie usłyszał.  
Ron parsknął śmiechem, a Harry lekko się uśmiechnął.  
— Nawet jakby to był ktoś niewidzialny, musiałby otworzyć sobie drzwi — zauważyła Hermiona.  
— Ron wczoraj to samo powiedział — stwierdził Harry.  
Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.  
— Spróbuj o tym zapomnieć — poradziłam Harry'emu. — Może nie ma się czym przejmować. Jeśli ten głos się pojawi, będziemy się tym martwić.  
Wszyscy zgodzili się ze mną. Harry był w lepszym nastroju, niż chwilę wcześniej i razem z Ronem zaczął grać w szachy. Hermiona pogrążyła się w lekturze. Ja otworzyłam książkę o eliksirach, ale tylko udawałam, że czytam. Przypominałam sobie, co Zgredek powiedział Harry'emu. Że Hogwart nie będzie bezpieczny w tym roku. A co, jeśli miał rację i ten tajemniczy głos tylko zapowiadał nadchodzące wydarzenia?

Następny tydzień minął bardzo szybko. Był dość nudny jak na Hogwart. Właściwie najwięcej czasu spędzaliśmy odrabiając zadania domowe, których było coraz więcej oraz korzystając z ciepłych, wrześniowych popołudni. Nawet wolałam się uczyć na zewnątrz, siadając nad jeziorem i od czasu do czasu spoglądając na Zakazany Las.  
Dopiero w sobotę, dwunastego września była pełnia. Podczas śniadania otrzymałam wiadomość od profesora Dumbledore'a, który poinformował mnie, że będzie mi towarzyszył podczas przemiany. Cały dzień zastanawiałam się nad powodem, przecież teraz w lesie nie było już Voldemorta, który polował na jednorożce, a odpowiedź okazała się zaskakująco prosta:  
— Miałem zamiar ich odwiedzić — wyjaśnił, mając na myśli jednorożce — ale pomyślałem, że razem będzie raźniej, prawda?  
Po drodze opowiadałam profesorowi o wakacjach. Potem zaczął mnie wypytywać o skutki wypicia krwi jednorożców, czy już coś poczułam. Opowiedziałam mu o sytuacji sprzed kilku dni, jak Draco nazwał Hermionę szlamą i jaką nienawiść wtedy czułam, co było głównie uczuciem Harry'ego niż moim.  
— Udało ci się to rozróżnić — powiedział profesor. — Bardzo dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości się w tym nie pogubisz.  
Skinęłam głową i milczałam.  
— Martwię się natomiast panem Malfoyem — dodał dyrektor.  
— To przez jego ojca — odparłam. — Pan wie, jaki on jest... i kim on był.  
— Tak, wiem — powiedział cicho. — Dlatego tak bardzo martwię się o Dracona i jego przyszłe wybory życiowe. Myślę, że masz na niego dobry wpływ.  
— O ile sama nie wybiorę złej drogi — mruknęłam. Profesor się uśmiechnął.  
— Wbrew pozorom, tym się nie martwię.  
Naszą rozmowę przerwała grupa centaurów, które przywitały się uprzejmie z dyrektorem. Również je pozdrowiłam, a gdy zobaczyłam wśród nich Firenzo, którego miałam okazję wcześniej poznać, spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy:  
— Dziękuję.  
Centaur był zaskoczony.  
— Za co?  
— Za uratowanie Harry'ego — odpowiedziałam. Firenzo machnął ręką, jakby to nie było ważne.  
— Zrobiłem to, co uznałem za słuszne.  
Uśmiechnęłam się. Na całe szczęście księżyc był skryty za chmurami, więc jeszcze byłam człowiekiem, ale czułam, że zbliża się przemiana. Miałam rację. Kilka minut później, tuż po tym, jak centaury poszły w swoją stronę, wiatr przegonił chmury i księżyc jasno oświetlił ścieżkę. Czułam, jak zaczyna mnie oślepiać i chociaż zamknęłam oczy, ból w mojej czaszce był nie do wytrzymania. Dlaczego to tak musiało boleć? Po kilku sekundach męki, które wydawały mi się całą wiecznością, stanęłam na drżących nogach. Profesor czekał cierpliwie, aż będę gotowa i dopiero potem ruszyliśmy dalej.  
Kiedy byłam wyczerpana po przemianie, czasami żałowałam, że zostałam obdarzona tą mocą.

Pobyt na polane był taki sam jak zwykle. Stanęłam na uboczu z Gremim i starałam się opanować czarowanie za pomocą rogu. Na szczęście przez wakacje nie zapomniałam, jak się to robiło, więc te łatwiejsze zaklęcia nie sprawiały mi większej trudności. Później przeszliśmy do tych trudniejszych, z którymi jeszcze nie potrafiłam sobie poradzić i druga połowa nocy nie była już taką rozrywką, jak ta pierwsza.  
Kiedy nad ranem zmieniłam się z powrotem w człowieka i szliśmy przez trawnik w stronę zamku, z zastanowieniem spojrzałam na profesora Dumbledore'a.  
— Panie profesorze? — zagadnęłam. Spojrzał na mnie. — Jak to możliwe, że ubrania się nie niszczą podczas przemiany?  
— Magia — odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Gdybym usłyszała od Severusa taką odpowiedź, przewróciłabym oczami. A tak to tylko się uśmiechnęłam i nie drążyłam dalej tego tematu. Poza tym może profesor miał rację? Może inaczej nie dało się tego wyjaśnić?

W drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru musiałam pilnie skorzystać z łazienki. Weszłam do pierwszej po drodze, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym nigdy dotąd nie byłam. Szybko skorzystałam z toalety i chciałam już wyjść, kiedy zobaczyłam przed sobą ducha.  
— Cześć, Marto — przywitałam się. Nie miałam okazji jej poznać, ale dużo o niej słyszałam, dlatego nigdy nie wchodziłam do tej łazienki.  
— Cześć — odpowiedziała, przyglądając mi się badawczo. — To ty jesteś Isabella Potter, czyż nie?  
Pokiwałam głową.  
— Miło mi cię poznać.  
Marta zmrużyła oczy.  
— Mogłaś mnie poznać dużo wcześniej, wystarczyło tu przyjść, ale po prostu przez cały rok nie chciałaś poznać biednej Marty, o której wszyscy opowiadają straszne rzeczy... — Wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać.  
— To nie tak! — zaprotestowałam, chociaż miała rację. Wiele dziewczyn ze starszych klas opowiadało o Jęczącej Marcie. Również Hermiona natknęła się na nią kilka razy, dlatego skutecznie unikałam tej łazienki.  
— Nie kłam! — wrzasnęła. — Myślisz, że nie wiem, co o mnie mówią? Żałosna, jęcząca, wiecznie skrzywiona Marta! I dlatego nigdy tu nie byłaś! Żeby nie natknąć się na mnie!  
Nie zdążyłam zareagować, a odleciała i dała nurka w sedes, opryskując wszystko wodą. Wzdrygnęłam się i jak najszybciej wyszłam z łazienki, obiecując sobie, że choćby nie wiem, co się działo, już nigdy tutaj nie wejdę.

Przez kolejny miesiąc unikałam korytarza, na którym była łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Hermiona śmiała się, że popadałam w paranoję, ale nie miałam ochoty trafić na ducha. Wolałam wybrać dłuższą drogę, chociaż sama się dziwiłam, że to miejsce aż tak mnie odpychało.  
Z każdym dniem pogoda za oknem była coraz gorsza, dlatego dość szybko ustaliłam nowy porządek tygodnia, który stał się moją rutyną. Wciąż te same wieczory spędzane u Severusa, podczas których zazwyczaj uczyłam się oklumencji i legilimencji. Zazwyczaj, kiedy Harry miał trening, spotykałam się z Draconem. Kiedy zaś mój przyjaciel trenował, spędzałam czas z trójką, najczęściej w pokoju wspólnym. Nie zapominałam oczywiście o Amandzie, starałam się znaleźć przynajmniej dwa wieczory na wspólną naukę połączoną z pogawędką.  
Pewnego późnego sobotniego popołudnia, kiedy okropnie lał deszcz, a mimo to Harry miał trening, spędzałam czas z Draconem w jednej z opuszczonych klas. Staraliśmy się opanować zaklęcie, które profesor Flitwick wprowadził na ostatnich zajęciach. Mnie wychodziło to zdecydowanie lepiej, ale mimo to musiałam trochę popracować, by dojść do perfekcji.  
— Za kilka dni będzie Noc Duchów — powiedział Draco, kiedy zrobiliśmy sobie chwilę przerwy.  
— Wiem — odparłam. — Widziałeś dynie Hagrida? Są gigantyczne. Już nie mogę się doczekać uczty.  
— Właśnie o niej chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. — Na chwilę zamilkł. — Wiem, że jesteśmy z dwóch różnych domów i może to dziwnie wyglądać, ale właściwie to będzie wyjątkowy dzień... Może spędzisz tę ucztę ze mną, przy stole Ślizgonów?  
Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Żartujesz. Co inni na to powiedzą?  
— Nic — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Już rozmawiałem z kilkoma osobami, nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Przecież jesteś Potter, pochodzisz z rodziny Blacków, a przynajmniej tak myślą, więc z chęcią zobaczą cię przy naszym stole. Wiem też, że kilka osób uważa, że powinnaś być w naszym domu, wiesz, ze względu na ród Blacków...  
— Syriusz był w Gryffindorze — przerwałam mu. — Ale właściwie mają rację... Właściwie nadal nie wierzę, że ja, dziedziczka Slytherina, nie jestem w jego domu — roześmiałam się gorzko.  
— Myślałem, że pogodziłaś się z wyborem Tiary Przydziału.  
— Tak, pogodziłam się. Co więcej, czuję się prawdziwą Gryfonką... Ale zgoda, pójdę z tobą na tę ucztę, usiądę przy stole twojego domu... Jeśli ktoś nie będzie życzył sobie mojej obecności, zawsze będę się mogła przenieść na moje stałe miejsce.  
— Nie będziesz musiała. — Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać i odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór.

Do pokoju wspólnego weszłam w momencie, kiedy Harry schodził po schodach. Chociaż włosy nadal miał wilgotne, był w suchych ubraniach, więc domyśliłam się, że dopiero co przebrał się po treningu.  
Po chwili siedzieliśmy w czwórkę przy kominku i Harry opowiadał o zaproszeniu Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka.  
— Przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy śmierci? — powtórzyła z zachwytem Hermiona, kiedy Harry skończył mówić. — Założę się, że niewielu żyjących mogłoby się pochwalić, że byli na takim przyjęciu... To dopiero będzie przygoda!  
— Dlaczego w ogóle komuś chce się obchodzić dzień swojej śmierci? — zapytał Ron. — To taka ponura okazja...  
— Z chęcią poszłabym na to przyjęcie... — westchnęłam.  
— Poszłabyś? — zapytał Harry. — To nie idziesz z nami?  
Pokręciłam przecząco głową.  
— Dopiero co obiecałam Draconowi, że pójdziemy razem na ucztę.  
— Razem? — zapytał z przekąsem Ron. — Ty będziesz siedzieć przy stole Gryfonów, a on ze Ślizgonami. To ma być wspólne pójście na ucztę?  
— Wyjątkowo usiądę ze Ślizgonami — wyjaśniłam. Ron chciał coś dodać, ale ostatecznie się rozmyślił. Byłam mu za to wdzięczna.  
— Szkoda — mruknęła Hermiona. — Opowiemy ci, jak było.  
— A ja opowiem wam, co ciekawego wymyślił profesor Dumbledore.  
Uśmiechnęliśmy się, ale ze smutkiem, że nie mogliśmy być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Kochani,  
przepraszam, że znów przez tak długi czas nie dawałam znaku życia i ogólnie zaniedbałam Was i Isabellę Potter. Obawiam się, że przez najbliższe kilka tygodni rozdziały będą pojawiały się bardzo rzadko :( A co będzie dalej, trudno dziś przewidzieć :(  
W każdym razie dziś pojawił się nowy rozdział, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodobał :) I życzę Wam wszystkim Wesołych Świąt! :)


	9. Rozdział 9

**Legenda**

Następnego dnia natknęłam się na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który ponowił zaproszenie na jego przyjęcie. Starając się, by wyglądać, jakby mi było bezgraniczne smutno, wyjaśniłam, co obiecałam wcześniej Draconowi. Na szczęście zrozumiał, nasza przyjaźń – ze względu na domy, w których się znajdowaliśmy – była sensacją i wszyscy o niej wiedzieli. Niektórzy, jak na przykład Nick, zdawali się rozumieć, że pielęgnacja jej wcale nie jest taka łatwa.  
Jednak udało mi się poprawić humor Nickowi, zdradzając mu, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona wybierają się na jego przyjęcie. Harry już obiecał, więc nie miał innego wyjścia. Hermiona prędzej by umarła niż zrezygnowała z takiej możliwości, a Ron nie poszedłby sam na ucztę.  
Nadchodziła Noc Duchów i wszyscy z niecierpliwością jej wyczekiwali. Wielka Sala została już przystrojona żywymi nietoperzami, olbrzymie dynie zamieniły się w wielkie latarnie i krążyły pogłoski, że profesor Dumbledore wynajął trupę tańczących szkieletów, aby uświetnić ucztę. Nie mogłam się doczekać, z nadzieją, że plotki były prawdziwe.  
Kiedy już nadszedł ten wieczór, przed siódmą wyszliśmy z pokoju wspólnego. Pożegnałam się z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną przed Wielką Salą. Ja weszłam do środka, oczarowana jej wyglądem i złotą zastawą, podczas gdy oni skierowali się ku lochom.  
Z niepewnością spojrzałam na stół Ślizgonów. Draco i kilku jego znajomych już tam siedzieli. Spojrzałam na puste miejsce obok mojego przyjaciela, które było zarezerwowane dla mnie, zebrałam swoją całą Gryfońską odwagę i ruszyłam w tym kierunku. Niektórzy uczniowie przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem, co tym razem robiłam.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam Draconowi i najbliżej siedzącym Ślizgonom, po czym usiadłam, jakby to było zupełnie normalne. Żaden z uczniów przy stole nie był zaskoczony, więc faktycznie Draco musiał ich uprzedzić o swoim szalonym pomyśle. Na resztę Wielkiej Sali starałam się nie zwracać uwagi, myśląc, że właściwie kogo to obchodziło, kto przy jakim stole siedział?  
Sala zapełniała się, aż w końcu brakowało chyba tylko trzech uczniów i duchów, którzy tego wieczoru wybrali inne przyjęcie. Profesor Dumbledore z rozpromienioną miną przywitał nas i nie tracąc czasu na przemowy, zapowiedział występ, który jego zdaniem na długo miało nam zapaść w pamięć. Po jego słowach rozbrzmiały oklaski i na specjalnie wyznaczonym miejscu, tuż przed stołem nauczycielskim pojawiła się trupa szkieletów. Po chwili rozbrzmiała muzyka, a one nie tyle tańczyły, ile pokazywały niezłe show, dając z siebie wszystko.  
Byłam oczarowana tym występem, czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Kiedy muzyka się skończyła, a szkielety ukłoniły się nam, rozbrzmiały gorące oklaski, które trwały przez kilka minut. Kiedy artyści zniknęli, na stołach pojawiły się wspaniałe dania, które były podawane tylko podczas specjalnych uczt. Uczniowie z łakomstwem rzucili się na półmiski.  
— To było świetne! — powiedziała Julia. — Myślałam, że ludzie żartowali, mówiąc o tańczących szkieletach!  
— Widać, że wychowałaś się u mugoli — rzucił uczeń starszy od nas. Co mnie zaskoczyło, w jego głosie nie było drwiny. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt.  
Byłam zaskoczona, że Ślizgoni, również ze starszych klas, nie ignorowali mnie, a zadawali pytania i rozmawiali ze mną na różne tematy. Dzięki temu szybko poczułam się, jakbym była na swoim miejscu. Kolejny raz poczułam żal, że nie byłam jedną z nich.  
Kiedy już wszyscy się najedli, gwar cichł. Wielu uczniów było coraz bardziej śpiących, przejedzenie otępiało i niewielu miało siły na rozmowy. Ja sama głupkowato uśmiechałam się do Dracona, który wpatrywał się w połowę ciasta na swoim talerzu, jakby zastanawiał się, czy da radę je dokończyć. Julia również go obserwowała, ale nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować i cały czas chichotała. Można by było pomyśleć, że skrzaty domowe dosypały nam czegoś do jedzenia.  
W końcu dyrektor powiedział kilka ostatnich słów, życzył nam dobrej nocy i znów zapanował gwar, jakby wszyscy wyrwali się z otępienia, kiedy wstawali, by pójść do łóżek.  
— Muszę dołączyć do Gryfonów — powiedziałam cicho, patrząc na drugi koniec sali.  
— Nie musisz — powiedział Draco. — Zawsze możesz spać ze mną — dodał żartobliwie. Roześmiałam się.  
— Nie doszłabym do twojego łóżka, a Severus by się zjawił i osobiście zaprowadziłby mnie do Wieży Gryffindoru — odparłam, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali za innymi uczniami. Kawałek drogi mogliśmy przejść razem, dopiero potem mogłam się odłączyć od grupy Ślizgonów. Szliśmy na początku grupy i weszliśmy na korytarz, na którym była łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Po chwili wpadłam na chłopaka, za którym szłam i który nagle się zatrzymał. Stanęłam obok niego i po drugiej stronie zauważyłam inną grupę uczniów. A pomiędzy nami Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, którzy stali obok nieruchomej Pani Norris, wiszącej tuż przy ścianie na własnym ogonie. Ktoś ją przywiązał do uchwytu na pochodnię. Była sztywna, a jej wielkie oczy wpatrywały się nieruchomo w ciemność.  
Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam napis nabazgrany na ścianie:

KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA.  
STRZEŻCIE SIĘ, WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA.

Ledwo skończyłam go czytać, usłyszałam Dracona, który krzyknął:  
— Strzeżcie się, wrogowie Dziedzica! Ty będziesz następna, szlamo!  
Spojrzałam na niego i przeraziły mnie jego połyskujące oczy i rumieniec na twarzy oraz mściwy uśmiech. Kiedy pojawili się nauczyciele, stanął obok mnie i spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem. Pokręciłam przecząco głową.  
Słyszałam o Komnacie Tajemnic, którą podobno zbudował Salazar Slytherin. Do tej pory byłam pewna, że poza moim ojcem tylko ja byłam dziedziczką Slytherina. Więc skoro to nie ja otworzyłam Komnatę, kto to mógł zrobić? Miałam mętlik w głowie. Nawet gdybym miała młodsze rodzeństwo, nie wierzyłam w to, że mogło znaleźć tę Komnatę w zaledwie dwa miesiące.  
Przypomniałam sobie słowa Zgredka, o tym, że w tym roku nie będzie bezpiecznie w Hogwarcie. Czyżby słyszał o Komnacie Tajemnic? Czyżby to zostało zaplanowane przez rodzinę Malfoyów albo oczekiwali na to? Spojrzałam na mojego przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, ile o tym wiedział. Przerażało mnie, że ta sytuacja tak bardzo go bawiła.  
Obserwowałam Dumbledore'a, który odczepił martwe ciało Pani Norris od uchwytu na pochodnię. Poprosił Filcha, Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, żeby poszli za nim. Lockhart zaproponował swój gabinet, który był najbliżej, a do nich dołączyli jeszcze profesor McGonagall i Severus, który przez chwilę się wahał, szukając mnie wzrokiem. Spojrzałam z trwogą na ścianę. Kto mógł otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic?  
Uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Poczułam, jak ktoś łapie mnie za ramię. To była Amanda.  
— Wiesz coś o tym? — zapytała, wskazując na napis.  
— Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja...  
— Oczywiście, że nie! — zaprotestowała szybko. — Nie wierzę, że zrobiłabyś to, nawet jakbyś wiedziała, jak otworzyć tę komnatę. Bo nie wiesz, prawda?  
— Nie — zaprzeczyłam od razu. — Do tej pory myślałam, że to legenda i nic więcej.  
— Nie masz rodzeństwa, o którym nic nie wiesz? — zapytała.  
— Raczej nie. Według tego, co mówiła tiara, poprzednim potomkiem Slytherina, który chodził do Hogwartu, był mój ojciec. Co najwyżej mogłabym mieć młodsze rodzeństwo, ale żaden pierwszoroczniak nie odnalazłby komnaty w dwa miesiące!  
Amanda przez chwilę milczała.  
— Jeśli wykluczyć ciebie, w tym momencie pozostają tylko dwa wyjścia: Albo masz młodsze rodzeństwo i otworzyło komnatę, albo zrobił to twój ojciec.  
Roześmiałam się.  
— Niby jak to mógłby zrobić? — zapytałam. — Jego tu nie ma. Zniknął i nikt nie wie, gdzie przebywa.  
— W zeszłym roku też nikt nie wiedział, a okazało się, że dzielił ciało z Quirrellem.  
Milczałam. Na korytarzu było coraz mniej uczniów.  
— Nie sądzisz chyba, że kogoś... opętał?  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała, myśląc o czymś intensywnie. — Jest mistrzem czarnej magii, pewnie potrafi zrobić rzeczy, których nawet nie potrafimy sobie wyobrazić. Porozmawiaj o tym z Dumbledore'em, może on coś wie. Masz z nim lepszy kontakt niż ja i pewnie prędzej ci zdradzi, co wie. Ja poproszę o pomoc Harriet, może będzie miała jakiś pomysł albo podeśle mi książki, w których warto czegoś poszukać.  
Skinęłam głową, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później dyrektor będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Pożegnałyśmy się i pobiegłam za grupą oddalających się Gryfonów.

W pokoju wspólnym z niecierpliwością czekałam na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. Martwiło mnie, że nie było ich tak długo. Większość uczniów rozeszła się do dormitorium. Dopiero o północy otworzyła się dziura w portrecie i zobaczyłam ich wchodzących do pokoju.  
— W końcu jesteście! — powiedziałam z ulgą. Usiedli w fotelach obok mnie. — Opowiadajcie, co się stało.  
Spojrzeli na siebie i zrezygnowany Harry zaczął mówić:  
— Byliśmy na tym przyjęciu u Nicka. W końcu stwierdziliśmy, że pójdziemy na ucztę, może jeszcze się nie skończyła... Tylko w drodze do Wielkiej Sali znów usłyszałem ten głos...  
— Ten sam, co u Lockharta?  
— Tak.  
— My nic nie słyszeliśmy — wtrąciła się Hermiona. Spojrzałam na nią zdumiona.  
— Czyli słyszysz głos, którego nikt inny nie słyszy? — zapytałam.  
Harry ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową.  
— Wiem, jak to brzmi. Jakbym zwariował. Ale ja naprawdę...  
— Wierzę ci — przerwałam mu szybko. — I nie sądzę, żebyś go sobie wyobraził. Co mówił?  
— To, co ostatnio. Że chce kogoś zabić, rozszarpać... czuł krew. Pobiegłem w kierunku, w którym zmierzał, co też było dziwne, bo przemknął przez sufit. Kiedy przestałem go słyszeć, byliśmy przy tym kocie.  
Milczałam, porządkując w myślach usłyszane informacje.  
— Co mówił profesor Dumbledore?  
— Że została spetryfikowana — odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. — Oczywiście nas o to nie oskarża, przecież potrzeba do tego tak zaawansowanej czarnej magii, że żadne z nas nie byłoby zdolne tego zrobić... — To obalało teorię, że miałam młodsze rodzeństwo. Nawet jeśli jakiemuś pierwszakowi udałoby się odnaleźć Komnatę Tajemnic i ją otworzyć, to nie potrafiłby spetryfikować kota!  
— Pani Sprout hoduje mandragory — dodał Harry. — Jak urosną, Sna... — chwilę się zawahał.  
— Snape — podpowiedziałam, na co Ron parsknął śmiechem. Odkąd Harry dowiedział się, że Severus był moim ojcem chrzestnym, unikał przy mnie nazywania go po nazwisku. A przecież nie wymagałam od niego, żeby mówił o nim inaczej, niż do tej pory.  
— No właśnie... No więc on uwarzy eliksir, który ożywi Panią Norris.  
— Tyle dobrego — powiedziałam. — Ale to pewnie jeszcze potrwa, może nawet kilka miesięcy.  
— Przynajmniej ten wredny kot nie będzie łaził po korytarzach — skwitował Ron, na co Hermiona się oburzyła, ale nic nie powiedziała.  
— Wie ktoś z was coś o tej Komnacie Tajemnic? — zapytał Harry.  
— Ktoś mi kiedyś opowiadał o tajemnej komnacie w Hogwarcie... może to był Bill... — powiedział Ron.  
— Podobno Salazar Slytherin zbudował tajemną komnatę, którą będzie mógł otworzyć tylko jego dziedzic. I coś w tej komnacie jest... — Cała trójka spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem. — Niestety nie pamiętam nic więcej. Nawet nie wiem, kto mi o tym opowiadał. Chyba pan Malfoy, ale nie jestem pewna.  
— Nie mogłabyś do niego napisać, by ci to przypomniał? — zaproponował Ron. Zadrżałam, co nie uszło ich uwadze.  
— Raczej nie — odparłam. — Lepiej poszukać w bibliotece albo zapytać jakiegoś nauczyciela.  
— Ciekawe, który wie o tym najwięcej — mruknął Ron.  
— Pewnie ten, który uczy tu najdłużej — stwierdziłam.  
Jeszcze chwilę posiedzieliśmy, a potem poszliśmy spać. Następnego dnia obudziłam się zmęczona, ponieważ męczyły mnie koszmary. Śniło mi się, że wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że byłam dziedziczką Slytherina i oskarżali mnie o otwarcie komnaty. Chociaż krzyczałam, że byłam niewinna, zostałam wydalona ze szkoły, a jak tylko opuściłam Hogwart, Ministerstwo Magii zabrało mnie i zamknęło w Azkabanie, w celi naprzeciwko Bellatriks Lestrange. Później przyszła Julia odwiedzić swoją matkę i śmiała się ze mnie, mówiąc, że w końcu się mnie pozbyła i miała Dracona tylko dla siebie.

Przez kilka następnych dni Hermiona przeszukiwała bibliotekę, chcąc znaleźć cokolwiek o Komnacie Tajemnic. Była pewna, że legenda została opisana w _Historii Hogwartu_ , ale swój egzemplarz zostawiła w domu, a wszystkie z biblioteki zostały wypożyczone. Sama nie pamiętała jej treści.  
Podczas zajęć z profesorem Binnsem zdarzyło się coś wyjątkowego. Hermiona podniosła rękę, przerywając nudny wykład. Profesor był zdumiony. Chociaż sama mówiłam, że najlepiej zapytać o legendę nauczyciela, który najdłużej tu pracował, byłam zaskoczona. Natomiast nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy profesor odmówił, mówiąc, że zajmuje się faktami, a nie mitami czy legendami.  
— Panie profesorze — zaczęła Hermiona i z zainteresowaniem obserwowała ducha. — Czy legendy nie opierają się na faktach?  
— No cóż — powiedział wolno profesor Binns. — Tak, sądzę, że można bronić takiego punktu widzenia.  
Cała klasa wpatrywała się w niego z taką uwagę, że profesor wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi. Podejrzewałam, że do tej pory nie spotkał się z tak niezwykłym zainteresowaniem uczniów.  
Po chwili zaczął mówić. Najpierw opowiedział historię założenia szkoły i sporze między założycielami, ponieważ Slytherin żądał większej selekcji, nie chciał uczyć dzieci pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. Ponieważ nie przekonał pozostałych, opuścił szkołę. To były fakty, które większość uczniów znała.  
— Tyle wiemy z godnych zaufania źródeł historycznych — powiedział po chwili — ale wokół owych wiarygodnych faktów narosła fantastyczna legenda o Komnacie Tajemnic. Zgodnie z nią Slytherin miał zbudować w zamku tajemną komnatę, o której nie wiedzieli inni założyciele Hogwartu. Legenda mówi, że zapieczętował ją magicznym zaklęciem, tak że nikt nie może jej otworzyć, dopóki w szkole nie pojawi się jego prawdziwy i prawowity dziedzic. Tylko ów dziedzic może przełamać pieczęć czarów, otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic, uwolnić uwięzioną w niej grozę i oczyścić szkołę ze wszystkich, którzy nie są godni, by studiować magię.  
Zapadła cisza. Oczy wszystkich uczniów były wlepione w profesora Binnsa, z nadzieją, że coś jeszcze powie. Ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy byłabym zdolna otworzyć komnatę, nawet jeśli udałoby mi się ją odnaleźć. Skoro nie chciałam oczyścić szkoły z mugolaków, może nie byłam „prawowitym dziedzicem"? Co innego Voldemort. Zaczęłam się również zastanawiać, czy komnata została już wcześniej otwarta.  
— Cała ta sprawa jest oczywistą bzdurą — oświadczył profesor. — Najznakomitsi, najbardziej uczeni czarodzieje wielokrotnie przeszukiwali całą szkołę, aby znaleźć jakieś ślady owej legendarnej komnaty. Niestety, ta komnata istnieje tylko w legendzie. To opowieść, którą straszy się naiwnych.  
— Panie profesorze... — usłyszałam Hermionę — co pan miał na myśli, mówiąc o „grozie" uwięzionej w Komnacie Tajemnic?  
— Są tacy, którzy wierzą, że to jakiś potwór, nad którym władzę ma tylko prawowity dziedzic Slytherina — odpowiedział profesor suchym głosem. — Powtarzam, coś takiego nie istnieje — dodał. — Nie ma żadnej Komnaty Tajemnic i żadnego potwora.  
— Ale... panie profesorze — odezwał się Seamus — skoro Komnata Tajemnic może być otworzona tylko przez prawowitego dziedzica Slytherina, to przecież nikt inny nie mógłby jej znaleźć, prawda?  
— To nonsensowne założenie, O'Flaherty. — Profesor Binns był już poirytowany pytaniami. Zaczynałam się zastanawiać, czy powinnam szukać komnaty i spróbować ją zamknąć. Miało to w ogóle sens i jakikolwiek cień szansy na powodzenie?  
— Ale... panie profesorze — pisnęła Parvati Patil — żeby ją otworzyć, na pewno trzeba użyć czarnej magii, a...  
Jeśli miała rację, na pewno nie dałabym rady jej otworzyć, nie miałam pojęcia o czarnej magii. To by też mogło wykluczyć pierwszoklasistę, ale z drugiej strony... przecież to tylko teoria, nie musiała mieć nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.  
— To, że czarodziej nie używa czarnej magii, nie oznacza, że nie potrafi jej użyć, panno Pennyfeather — prychnął profesor Binns. — Powtarzam, skoro tacy jak Dumbledore...  
— Ale może trzeba być spokrewnionym z rodem Slytherina, więc Dumbledore nie mógł... — zaczął Dean Thomas, ale profesor Binns mu przerwał:  
— Dość! To jest mit! Nie istnieje żadna Komnata Tajemnic! Nie ma cienia dowodu na to, że Slytherin zbudował choćby tajną komórkę na miotły! Żałuję, że w ogóle wam opowiedziałem tę żałosną legendę! A teraz, jeśli łaska, wrócimy do historii, do solidnych, wiarygodnych i sprawdzalnych faktów!  
Po kilku minutach wszyscy pogrążyli się w drzemce. Chociaż zwykle starałam się skupić na tyle, by stworzyć sensowne notatki, tym razem nie słuchałam profesora. Myślałam o komnacie, kto ją otworzył i zastanawiałam się, dlaczego profesor Dumbledore mnie jeszcze do siebie nie wezwał. Przecież od spetryfikowania kotki minęło kilka dni, a wszyscy zachowywali się w stosunku do mnie jak zwykle. Może naprawdę nikt mnie nie podejrzewał?

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

W końcu udało mi się wrzucić nowy rozdział, uff ;) Kolejny planuję w połowie lutego :)


	10. Rozdział 10

**Dziedzic Slytherina**

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że ten Salazar Slytherin był nieźle pokręcony — powiedział Ron po lekcji. — Nie miałem jednak pojęcia, że to on wymyślił te brednie o czystej krwi. Nie zostałbym w jego domu, choćby mi zapłacili. Słowo daję, gdyby Tiara Przydziału próbowała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie, wsiadłbym do pociągu i wrócił do domu...  
Hermiona pokiwała głową, ale Harry zasępił się. Spojrzałam na niego badawczo.  
— A ty tak bardzo chciałaś być w jego domu — dodał Ron. — Malfoy mnie nie dziwi, znając jego ojca... ale ty?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami. Co mogłam mu powiedzieć? Że powinnam być w jego domu, bo w moich żyłach płynie jego krew? Nie mogłam tego powiedzieć, a w szczególności nie teraz. Nawet gdyby Harry teraz powiedział, że jest potomkiem Slytherina, ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie uwierzyliby, że otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Nie byłam pewna, czy uwierzyliby mi, a nie miałam ochoty tego sprawdzać.  
— Cześć, Harry! — Przed nami pojawił się Colin Creevey.  
— Cześć, Colin — odpowiedział automatycznie Harry.  
— Harry... Harry... jeden chłopak z mojej klasy mówi, że jesteś...  
Colin nie zdążył dokończyć, bo tłum uczniów porwał go do Wielkiej Sali.  
— Co ten chłopak z jego klasy mógł mówić o tobie? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Pewnie, że jestem dziedzicem Slytherina — odpowiedział Harry. Zastanawiałam się, skąd ten wniosek. Czyżby tylko dlatego, że znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie? Przecież Ron też był czystej krwi, ale nikt nie podejrzewał ani jego, ani jego rodziny.  
Potem pomyślałam sobie, że uczniowie mieli poniekąd rację. Słusznie podejrzewali, że Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Tylko wybrali nie tego Pottera.  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że jest jakaś Komnata Tajemnic? — zapytał Ron Hermionę.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała. — Dumbledore nie potrafił uzdrowić Pani Norris, co by wskazywało, że to coś, co ją zaatakowało, może nie być... no... ludzkie.  
Jej odpowiedź dała mi wiele do myślenia. Skoro kota nie spetryfikowało żadne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, a było to dzieło potwora, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by odpowiedzialny był za to pierwszoklasista. O ile nie była potrzebna czarna magia do otwarcia komnaty.  
Byłam tak zatopiona w myślach, że przestraszyłam się, kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do mnie, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona przerwali rozmowę o Komnacie Tajemnic. Spojrzałam na rękę na moim ramieniu i z ulgą zauważyłam, że należała do Severusa.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał. Nie zareagowałam. — Możemy porozmawiać?  
— Zobaczymy się później — rzuciłam do trójki i poszłam z Severusem do jego gabinetu. Tam usiadłam w moim ulubionym fotelu i czekałam.  
— Wiesz coś o tej komnacie? — zapytał Severus.  
— Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja...  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczył od razu. — Żaden z nauczycieli nie wierzy, że mogłabyś otworzyć tę komnatę. Dumbledore też ciebie nie podejrzewa. Ale pomyślałem, że może coś widziałaś albo słyszałaś.  
Z jednej strony pomyślałam, że to byłby dobry moment, by opowiedzieć o głosie, który słyszał Harry, ale siedział przede mną niewłaściwy człowiek. Severus był zbyt uprzedzony, by spokojnie zareagować na taką informację o Harrym.  
— Niestety nie — odpowiedziałam. — Czyli ta komnata istnieje naprawdę? — zapytałam po chwili milczenia. Zamyślony Severus powoli pokiwał głową.  
— Tak. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu została otwarta. Podobno zginęła wtedy jedna osoba.  
Spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem.  
— Kto wtedy ją otworzył?  
— Twój ojciec — odpowiedział.  
— Czy... on mógłby teraz otworzyć ją ponownie? Czy istnieje możliwość, że to on spetryfikował kota?  
Severus westchnął i przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z uwagą.  
— Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem.  
Po kilku minutach siedzenia w ciszy poszliśmy coś zjeść.

Po kolacji spędziłam trochę czasu z Hermioną, Harrym i Ronem. Opowiedzieli mi, że do ataku doszło tuż koło łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Poza tym zauważyli, że pająki uciekały z zamku, co było dziwne. Przez chwilę w milczeniu odrabialiśmy lekcje. Ja właściwie tylko udawałam, że to robię, nie byłam w nastroju do nauki.  
Ron, próbując pozbyć się kleksów ze swojej pracy, zatrzasnął ze złością książkę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Hermiona zrobiła dokładnie to samo.  
— Ale kto to mógł zrobić? — Spokojnie powróciła do tematu. — Komu zależy na tym, żeby oczyścić szkołę ze wszystkich charłaków i mieszańców?  
— No właśnie, zastanówmy się — powiedział Ron kpiącym tonem. Wiedziałam, co zamierzał powiedzieć. — Kto mógłby uważać ich za szumowiny?  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego bez przekonania.  
— Jeśli myślisz o Malfoyu...  
— No pewnie, że o nim! Słyszałaś, co powiedział: „Ty będziesz następna, szlamo!" Daj spokój, wystarczy spojrzeć na jego szczurzą buźkę, żeby wiedzieć, kim on jest...  
— Malfoy dziedzicem Slytherina? — zapytała Hermiona sceptycznym tonem.  
— On _nie_ jest dziedzicem — wtrąciłam się ze spokojem. — A jeśli jest, to ani on, ani jego ojciec o tym nie wiedzą.  
— Jasne — rzucił Ron. Harry spojrzał na mnie badawczo.  
— Wiedziałabyś o tym? — zapytał.  
— Oczywiście, żebym wiedziała. Są dumni ze swojej „czystej krwi". Gdyby pochodzili od jednego z założycieli Hogwartu, usłyszałabym to w ich domu nie raz. — Poniekąd nie kłamałam. Za każdym razem, kiedy tam byłam, słyszałam, że to ja powinnam być dumna z bycia potomkiem Salaraza Slytherina.  
Podejrzewałam, że mi nie uwierzyli. Tylko Hermiona była sceptycznie nastawiona.  
— Może postanowili to zataić — powiedział Harry powoli. — Pomyśl o jego rodzinie. Większość była w Slytherinie, zawsze się tym chwali. Mogą być potomkami Slytherina. Jego stary jest okropny, to nie ulega wątpliwości.  
— Myśląc w ten sposób, możesz zacząć podejrzewać każdą rodzinę czystej krwi — odparłam. — A jakby podejrzewać ród Blacków o pokrewieństwo z Slytherinem, w końcu prawie wszyscy z tego rodu też byli w jego domu, możesz zacząć podejrzewać również siebie, mnie i Rona, nie tylko Dracona.  
— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Każde z nas pochodzi z rodu Blacków. Właściwie można uznać, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni...  
— Żartujesz, ja i Malfoy... — zaczął z obrzydzeniem Harry.  
— Oczywiście to dalekie pokrewieństwo. — Machnęłam lekceważąco ręką. — Właściwie wszystkie czarodziejskie rody czystej krwi są ze sobą powiązane. I dlatego właściwie każdy może być dziedzicem Slytherina...  
— Jakby hipotetycznie uznać ród Blacków za ten wywodzący się od Slytherina, to właściwie ty byłabyś główną podejrzaną — zauważyła Hermiona.  
Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić, chociaż zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie mówiła tego na poważnie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak bliska była prawdy.  
— Właściwie masz rację — powiedziałam. — Ale tylko hipotetycznie. Nigdy nie słyszałam o tym, żeby Blackowie byli z nim spokrewnieni.  
Rozejrzałam się po pokoju wspólnym. Spojrzałam na Ginny, która ostatnio wyglądała coraz gorzej. Dziewczyna była coraz bledsza i bardziej wystraszona. Martwiłam się o nią. Trzymała się na uboczu i wydawała się samotna. Doskonale wiedziałam, jakie to było uczucie, sama przeżywałam to rok wcześniej i postanowiłam dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Zostawiłam trójkę, która nadal zastanawiała się nad tym, kto był dziedzicem Slytherina. Byłam pewna, że jak tylko ich zostawiłam, zaczęli dyskutować o Draconie.  
Ginny nie wiele mówiła o sobie. Chciała wiedzieć więcej o Komnacie Tajemnic, ale niestety w tym nie mogłam jej pomóc. Była przerażona tym, co stało się Pani Norris. Pocieszyłam ją, że przecież kotka zostanie uzdrowiona, a potem pomagałam jej w zadaniach domowych. Na chwilę przysiedli się do nas bliźniacy, ale to ją zdenerwowało. Zdziwiło mnie to. Przecież chcieli ją tylko rozbawić. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie chciała czegoś przed nimi ukryć.

W końcu nadszedł pierwszy mecz Quidditcha. Nie wiedziałam, za kogo trzymać kciuki. Oczywiście kibicowałam mojemu domowi, ale życzyłam przyjacielowi, by jako nowy zawodnik wypadł jak najlepiej. Byłam przekonana o umiejętnościach Dracona, ale nawet jeśli nie dorównywał Harry'emu, lepsza miotła dawała mu ogromną szansę na wygranie pojedynku.  
Mecz się zaczął, a ja skupiłam się tylko na dwóch graczach. Nie było to trudne, Draco nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dokuczył Harry'emu. Oczywiście z trybun nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć, co mówili, ale widziałam, że Draco zademonstrował szybkość swojej miotły. Jednak nie to wzbudziło mój niepokój kilka minut później. Chociaż tłuczek lecący w stronę Harry'ego został odbity przez jednego z bliźniaków, powracał jak bumerang, żeby ponownie zaatakować naszego szukającego. Pomimo tego, że nie wiele wiedziałam o Qudditchu, jednego byłam pewna: to nie było normalne. Tłuczki miały za zadanie zrzucić z miotły jak najwięcej zawodników, nigdy nie prześladowały jednego. Coś musiało być nie tak, tylko potężny czar mógł to sprawić.  
Harry ratował się ucieczką. Po chwili zaczęli towarzyszyć mu bliźniacy, starając się, żeby piłka nie zrobiła mu krzywdy. Byłam tak pochłonięta ich obserwacją, że nie wiedziałam, co poza tym dzieje się na boisku. Kiedy rozległ się gwizdek pani Hooch, ogłaszający przerwę.  
— Dobre te miotły — mruknął Ron. — Nie mamy szans ze Ślizgonami.  
— Jaki jest wynik? — Ron spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem.  
— Oglądasz z nami mecz, a nie wiesz, jaki jest wynik? Śpisz czy co?  
— Nie widzisz, co się dzieje z Harrym? — odpowiedziałam pytaniem. — Ktoś musiał zaczarować tłuczek, nie daje mu spokoju. Fred i George robią, co w swojej mocy, ale tłuczek ciągle powraca.  
— Pewnie któryś ze Ślizgonów...  
— Wątpię — odpowiedziałam. — Mają lepsze miotły, po co mieliby się do tego posuwać? Są pewni wygranej. Poza tym piłki są zamknięte w gabinecie pani Hooch, nie łatwo się wkraść do niego, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie łatwo jest zaczarować tak magiczny przedmiot, jakim jest tłuczek.  
Przerwa się skończyła i zawodnicy wrócili do gry. Tym razem Fred i George pilnowali, by drugi tłuczek nie zrzucił z miotły pozostałych członków drużyny. Harry leciał sam, wywijając młynki w powietrzu, żeby przechytrzyć piłkę. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłam, że Draco podleciał do Harry'ego. Byłam pewna, że mu dogryza.  
Harry zawisł na chwilę i to wystarczyło. Tłuczek uderzył go w rękę. Wyglądało to tak okropnie, że aż jęknęłam. Po chwili piłka znów leciała w jego stronę, ale zrobił unik i rzucił się w kierunku Dracona.  
— Co on robi? — wykrzyknęła Hermiona.  
— Złoty znicz — powiedziałam, obserwując, jak Harry wyciągnął rękę i złapał piłeczkę, która znajdowała się tuż obok Dracona. Po chwili widownia eksplodowała, a Harry zanurkował prosto ku ziemi, po czym wylądował w błocie i stoczył się z miotły. Nie ruszał się.  
Zerwałam się ze swojego miejsca i szybko pobiegłam w stronę wejścia na boisko. Hermiona i Ron biegli za mną. Gdy dotarłam do Harry'ego, drużyna Gryfonów była stłoczona wokół niego, Colin stał ze swoim aparatem, a wśród nich profesor Lockhart pochylał się nad nieprzytomnym chłopcem.  
Minęła zaledwie chwila, by Harry się ocknął.  
— Och, nie... tylko nie to — jęknął.  
— Nie wie, co mówi — powiedział głośno Lockhart. Uklękłam obok nich, patrząc na paskudnie złamaną rękę. — Nie martw się Harry. Zaraz ci nastawię ramię.  
— Nie! — syknął Harry. — Nie trzeba, dzięki...  
— Harry ma rację — wtrąciłam się. — Najlepiej tylko usztywnić rękę i zabrać go do pani Pomfrey.  
— Leż na plecach, Harry — powiedział uspokajająco Lockhart. — To proste zaklęcie... używałem go wiele razy — dodał, patrząc to na mnie, to na Harry'ego. Miałam złe przeczucia, ale nie śmiałam zaprotestować. Chociaż Harry nie wyrażał na to zgody, Lockhart podniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w ramię Harry'ego.  
Po chwili kości zniknęły z jego ręki. To, co zostało, przypominało grubą, gumową rękawicę w kolorze skóry. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widziałam. Lochkart mówił coś przez chwilę, ale dotarły do mnie dopiero jego ostatnie słowa.  
— Nie martw się, Harry, pani Pomfrey na pewno zdoła... ee... doprowadzić cię do porządku.  
Chłopak wstał z ziemi i poszliśmy do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
— Boli cię? — zapytałam.  
— Tam nie ma nic, co mogłoby mnie boleć — odparł Harry.  
— Pani Pomfrey da radę wyleczyć tę rękę? — zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona. Przyjrzałam się Harry'emu, który był blady na twarzy.  
— Oczywiście, ona potrafi wszystko wyleczyć — odparł z pewnością Ron, chociaż po jego minie wyczytałam, że nie był tego taki pewien.  
— Da radę — potwierdziłam. — Eliksir Szkiele-Wzro poradzi sobie w takiej sytuacji.  
— Co to za eliksir? — zapytała Hermiona. — I czy w ogóle pani Pomfrey będzie go mieć?  
— Na pewno ma — odpowiedziałam. — W wakacje Severus robił eliksiry dla pani Pomfrey, pomagałam mu w tym, a on opowiadał mi o ich działaniach... no i wiem, jakie eliksiry na pewno są w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Kiedy przygotowywaliśmy Szkiele-Wzro, zastanawiałam się, jak można stracić wszystkie kości... Teraz już wiem.  
Zapadła cisza, ale widziałam, że trójce trochę ulżyło.  
— Nie martw się — dodałam. — Kilka godzin i będziesz jak nowy.  
W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Pani Pomfrey nie była zachwycona, ale tak jak się tego spodziewałam, przyniosła dokładnie ten eliksir, o którym mówiłam. Nawet rozpoznałam charakterystyczną butelkę i nalepkę, na której sama napisałam nazwę eliksiru. Poczułam dumę, że coś, co robiłam, pomoże teraz Harry'emu.  
Kiedy chłopak pił eliksir, który wywołał u niego kaszel, oddaliłam się od łóżka, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. Boisko było już puste, wszyscy schronili się w zamku. Po chwili wróciłam na miejsce i zdążyłam usłyszeć szept Rona.  
— Po dodaniu odrobiny jakiegoś Ślizgona? Chyba żartujesz.  
Chciałam zapytać, o czym mówił, ale przybyła reszta drużyny Gryfonów obładowana ciastkami, cukierkami i butlami soku z dyni. Niestety nawet nie zdążyliśmy zacząć świętować wygranej meczu, bo pani Pomfrey od razu wyrzuciła nas za drzwi.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	11. Rozdział 11

**Atak**

Przez całe popołudnie towarzyszyłam Ginny. Byłyśmy razem na obiedzie, potem w bibliotece, aż w końcu udałyśmy się do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Od tamtego dnia prawie codziennie starałam się spędzać z nią trochę czasu. Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że w dniu meczu Hermiona i Ron gdzieś znikli, a wieczorem nie chcieli mi zdradzić, co robili. Trochę zabolało mnie, że nadal mi nie ufali. Starałam się znaleźć powód tego braku zaufania. Może minęło jeszcze za mało czasu, odkąd się zaprzyjaźniliśmy? A może miało to związek z Draconem i wiedzieli, że próbowałabym im to wyperswadować? Bo przecież nie wiedzieli, że coś jeszcze ukrywam.  
Ginny mnie tolerowała, cieszyła się, kiedy pomagałam jej w zadaniach domowych, ale nadal mi się nie zwierzała. Właściwie niewiele mówiła, o swoich uczuciach czy przemyśleniach nie wspomniała ani razu. Ona też nie potrafiła mi zaufać. Może to ze mną było coś nie tak?  
W niedzielę rano postanowiłam odwiedzić Severusa. Chciałam oderwać się na chwilę od wszystkich i spędzić trochę czasu z osobą, której ufałam i która potrafiła zaufać mnie.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam, wchodząc do gabinetu Severusa. — Co warzysz? — spytałam, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na stół, na którym leżało wiele składników.  
— Veritaserum — odpowiedział krótko, koncentrując się na odmierzaniu składników.  
— Pomóc ci? — zapytałam. Przecząco pokręcił głową.  
— Poradzę sobie — odpowiedział. — Możesz popatrzeć, jeśli chcesz, to bardzo trudny eliksir, ale bywa przydatny.  
Przystawiłam krzesło do stołu, usiadłam na nim i przyglądałam się ruchom ojca chrzestnego. W tym czasie Severus opowiadał mi o właściwościach eliksiru, technice przygotowywania i innych sprawach, które Mistrz Eliksirów powinien wiedzieć.  
Po godzinie Sev odłożył wszystko, mówiąc, że teraz nic więcej nie może zrobić. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na mnie z powagą i troską.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— Nie jest źle — odparłam. — Tylko mam wrażenie, że Hermiona i Ron coś ukrywają przede mną... Harry też... Jakby nie chcieli mi zaufać...  
— Nie słyszałaś jeszcze?  
— O czym? — zapytałam zaniepokojona.  
— Colin Creevey został w nocy spetryfikowany.  
— Co?! — wykrzyknęłam ze zdumieniem. — Chyba nie mówisz poważnie...  
— Minerwa sądzi, że szedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby odwiedzić Pottera. Miał aparat, który został spalony. Nadal nie wiemy, kto ani w jaki sposób petryfikuje swoje ofiary.  
— Myślisz, że będzie ich więcej?  
— Jestem tego pewien — odpowiedział zaniepokojony.  
Pogrążyliśmy się w ciszy. Po chwili rozpoczęliśmy kolejną lekcję Oklumencji, jednak żadne z nas nie mogło się skupić na tyle, by mogła przynieść jakiekolwiek efekty.

Po popołudniu nie miałam ochoty wracać do Wieży Gryffindoru. Postanowiłam poszukać Amandę i ucieszyłam się, gdy odnalazłam ją w bibliotece. Bez wahania zgodziła się na spacer po szkolnych błoniach i po kilku minutach spotkałyśmy się w Sali Wejściowej ubrane w ciepłe płaszcze. Chociaż niebo było bezchmurne i świeciło słońce, było bardzo zimno.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Amanda. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Właściwie sama nie wiedziałam, miałam mętlik w głowie. Po chwili milczenia zaczęłam o wszystkim opowiadać: o Dziedzicu Slytherina, Harrym i jego braku zaufania, zachowaniu Dracona... Dopiero gdy wyrzuciłam z siebie te i inne problemy, poczułam się lżej. Już dawno z nikim nie rozmawiałam tak szczerze o tym, co czułam.  
Amanda nie wiele potrafiła mi doradzić, poza tym, żebym porozmawiała z profesorem o dziedzicu Slytherina.  
— Nie masz pomysłu, kto to mógłby być? — zapytałam. — Wiem, że Dumbledore mnie nie podejrzewa, to jedyny plus w tej całej sytuacji, szczególnie że teraz Colin został zaatakowany. — Krukonka wzdrygnęła się.  
— Niestety nie. Myślałam o tym i albo musiałabyś mieć rodzeństwo...  
— Tylko młodsze, Tiara Przydziału dała mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że odkąd mój ojciec opuścił szkołę, nie było tu dziedzica Slytherina...  
— Nie jest to niemożliwe, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że jakikolwiek pierwszoroczniak zdołałby w tak krótkim czasie odnaleźć Komnatę Tajemnic... albo...  
— Albo? — zapytałam. — Jednak ja? — dodałam ironicznie, nie widząc innej logicznej odpowiedzi.  
— Twój ojciec — odpowiedziała cicho, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem.  
— Teraz to wymyśliłaś — spojrzałam na nią.  
— To nie jest niemożliwe — odparła. — Oczywiście nie wiem, w jaki sposób miałby to zrobić. Ale przecież on gdzieś jest. W zeszłym roku był tak blisko i nikt o tym nie wiedział, może również teraz się gdzieś czai? Jest biegły w czarnej magii... — Urwała, jakby coś jej przyszło do głowy. — Prawdę mówiąc, to wydaje mi się najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem. Trzeba jeszcze odkryć, jak to robi i go pokonać.  
Im dłużej mówiła na ten temat, tym bardziej wydawało mi się to sensowne.  
— Chyba sama powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore'em — stwierdziłam. Amanda wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Być może masz rację. Możemy zmienić temat? Nic więcej na razie nie wymyślimy, a chciałabym na chwilę zapomnieć o tych atakach. — Dopiero gdy zauważyłam jej zmartwioną twarz, dotarło do mnie, że ona pochodziła z rodziny mugoli i była w zagrożeniu. Zadrżałam. Moim jedynym problemem była tożsamość sprawy i by nikt nie odkrył mojego pokrewieństwa z jednym z założycieli Hogwartu oraz moim ojcem. Zarówno Amanda, jak i Hermiona musiały liczyć się z tym, że mogą zostać jednymi z ofiar, o ile ataki nie ustaną.  
Może faktycznie powinnam porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miałam mu nic do powiedzenia.

Gdy wróciłam do Wieży Gryffindoru, zauważyłam Harry'ego w fotelu przy kominku.  
— Harry! — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Jak twoja ręka?  
— Wszystko w porządku — uśmiechnął się, demonstrując palce, które wyglądały jak zawsze.  
— Bardzo bolało odrastanie kości? — zapytałam zaciekawiona działaniem eliksiru. Harry skinął głową.  
— Trochę, ale w nocy miałem co innego na głowie. Pewnie słyszałaś o Colinie...  
— Tak, Severus mi powiedział.  
— Zanim go przyniesiono, znów odwiedził mnie Zgredek. — Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Harry machnął ręką, jakby chciał mnie uciszyć, chociaż nic nie mówiłam. Szybko opowiedział mi o wizycie skrzata, jego ostrzeżeniach. Chociaż Rona i Hermionę najbardziej zainteresowały informacje, że to właśnie Zgredek jest odpowiedzialny za zamknięcie przejścia na peron oraz tłuczek, który uwziął się na Harry'ego czy też, że Komnata Tajemnic już kiedyś została otwarta, ja najbardziej skupiałam się na zachowaniu Zgredka.  
— Myślisz, że Malfoy robi ze mnie idiotę? — zapytał Harry.  
— Mówiłam ci już, że Draco nie wysłałby Zgredka do ciebie — odpowiedziałam szybko. — Poza tym jego zachowanie wyraźnie wskazuje na to, że działał wbrew woli swoich panów. Jakby łamał jakieś zasady albo wyjawiał ich tajemnice. Jak już mówiłam, pewnie coś usłyszał we dworze Malfoyów i chce cię przed tym ochronić.  
— Prędzej go załatwi na dobre — mruknął Ron.  
— W każdym razie spełniło się to, co mówił w wakacje. W tym roku Hogwart nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem.  
— Przecież nie jestem z rodziny mugoli, więc dlaczego miałoby mi coś grozić? — zapytał zirytowany Harry. Nachyliłam się w jego stronę.  
— Jeśli to ma związek z Voldemortem, to bez względu na pochodzenie może ci coś grozić.  
Hermiona spojrzała na mnie wystraszona.  
— Jesteś pewna, że ma?  
— Niczego nie jestem pewna. To jedna z wielu teorii, ale nawet jeśli jest prawdziwa, nadal nie wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób Komnata została otwarta.  
Podczas gdy milczeliśmy, analizując naszą krótką rozmowę, spojrzałam na Ginny, która znów coś pisała w swoim pamiętniku. Tylko w tych chwilach była jakaś inna. Wydawała się odrobinę szczęśliwsza, jakby pamiętnik mógł jej odpisać. Pokręciłam głową, przecież nawet w świecie magii nie istniały pamiętniki, z którymi można by prowadzić rozmowy. Jednak nadal wpatrywałam się w Ginny, wciąż mając przeczucie, że cały czas coś mi umyka. Czułam, że rozwiązanie zagadki było na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale byłam zbyt głupia, żeby je dostrzec.

Z każdym kolejnym dniem byłam coraz bardziej pewna, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona coś przede mną ukrywają. Wystarczyło, że spuściłam ich na chwilę z oczu, bym później nie mogła ich odnaleźć przez godzinę czy dwie. Gdy ich o to pytałam, udawali zdumienie, tłumacząc, że byli w bibliotece albo gdzieś ćwiczyli zaklęcia. Ich brak zaufania sprawił, że z każdym dniem czułam się coraz bardziej sfrustrowana i smutna.  
Dniem, który przelał czarę goryczy była lekcja eliksirów. Pracowaliśmy nad Eliksirem Rozdymającym, gdy nagle zawartość kociołka Gregory'ego rozprysła się po klasie. Połowa uczniów została ochlapana – mnie na szczęście udało się uniknąć losu połowy klasy, którym różne części ciała nabrzmiały do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Dzięki temu zauważyłam Hermionę, która wymknęła się na chwilę z klasy, by powrócić z czymś ukrytym pod ubraniem.  
Musieli robić w tajemnicy jakiś eliksir. Poczułam ukłucie, ponieważ byłam naprawdę dobra z eliksirów i mogłam im w tym pomóc. Mogłam również podebrać składniki z gabinetu Severusa.  
Gdy tylko lekcja się skończyła, szybko zabrałam swoje rzeczy, nie spoglądając na nikogo i wybiegłam z sali.  
Byłam naiwna, sądząc, że nagle staniemy się przyjaciółmi i będziemy mówić sobie o wszystkim, że będziemy ufać sobie wzajemnie.  
Na tę myśl moje oczy napełniły się łzami i pobiegłam do rzadko używanego korytarza w lochach, w którym mogłam przez chwilę posiedzieć w samotności. Spędziłam tam kilkanaście minut, po czym poszłam na obiad. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu trójka siedziała przy stole. Usiadłam obok Harry'ego i nie patrząc na nich, rzuciłam:  
— Zdradzicie mi, jaki eliksir warzycie?  
Przez chwilę milczeli, a kiedy spojrzałam na nich, Hermiona udawała zaskoczoną.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
Miałam ochotę prychnąć, ale powstrzymałam się.  
— Mogłabym wam pomóc, wiecie, że jestem w tym dobra...  
— Naprawdę nic nie warzymy — skłamał Ron. Starali się wyglądać niewinnie, jakby niczego przede mną nie ukrywali. Spojrzałam na nich badawczo. Wiedzieli, że wiedziałam, że kłamią, jednak nadal udawali, że było inaczej.  
— Skoro tak twierdzicie — mruknęłam i zabrałam się do posiłku. Jedliśmy w milczeniu, nie odezwałam się do nich, nawet gdy skończyłam, wstałam i poszłam do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie chciałam niczego mówić, ponieważ obawiałam się, że mogłabym powiedzieć coś, czego bym później żałowała. Nie mogłam ich zmusić, by zaczęli mi ufać, ale to tak bardzo bolało.

* * *

— Właściwie mogliśmy jej powiedzieć — rzucił Harry mimochodem, gdy znów zmierzali w stronę łazienki Jęczącej Marty.  
— Jej pomoc mogłaby być przydatna... — zaczęła Hermiona.  
— Oczywiście — prychnął Ron. — Pomogłaby nam i eliksir na pewno by wyszedł idealnie. Jednak zaczęłaby pytać, po co go warzymy, w kogo chcemy się przemienić i co w ten sposób chcemy uzyskać. I co jej powiecie? Że chcecie sprawdzić, czy Malfoy jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Od razu powie to, co mówiła wiele razy.  
— A co, jeśli ma rację? — zapytała Hermiona po chwili milczenia.  
— To po co robisz ten eliksir? — Ron spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
— Żeby pozbyć się wątpliwości — odpowiedziała zirytowana. — Chociaż czasami się zastanawiam, czy nie powinniśmy jej zaufać.  
Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w łazience, a Hermiona doglądała eliksiru, Harry powiedział, jakby do siebie:  
— Byłoby łatwiej jej zaufać, gdyby czegoś przed nami nie ukrywała.  
— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Ron.  
— Mam przeczucie, że o czymś jeszcze nam nie powiedziała — odpowiedział powoli. Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na siebie, myśląc o tym samym: Harry miał rację.

* * *

Przed kolacją znów spotkałam się z Amandą. Chociaż obie planowałyśmy się uczyć, ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że znów jej się żaliłam. Nie chciałam jej zadręczać swoimi problemami, uczuciami czy odczuciami, ale ona była jedyną osobą, która była całkowicie obiektywna i potrafiła słuchać, a ja właśnie tego potrzebowałam. Właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz pomyślałam, że to ona jest skarbem, o który trzeba walczyć za wszelką cenę. Cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło w naszym życiu, nie mogłam jej stracić.

Gdy po kolacji szłam pustymi korytarzami, czułam się o wiele lepiej. Pomyślałam, że za bardzo się wszystkim przejmowałam, zamiast się cieszyć, że teraz, w przeciwieństwie do ubiegłego roku, mogłam spędzać dużo czasu ze swoim kuzynem. Właściwie byłam głupia, skupiając się na tym, czego nie miałam, zamiast myśleć o tym, co nie tak dawno otrzymałam.  
Z zamku wyszłam ze znacznie lepszym nastrojem i bardziej optymistycznie nastawiona do świata. Moim największym problemem był mój sposób myślenia i zdecydowanie musiałam nad tym popracować. Spojrzałam na niebo, na którym była tylko jedna chmura. Zeszłam ze schodów, gdy właśnie odsłaniała księżyc. Czułam się odsłonięta, kiedy przemianę przeszłam przed samym zamkiem, zamiast jak zwykle w cieniu drzew. Po krótkim odpoczynku dźwignęłam się na nogi i powoli ruszyłam w kierunku lasu.  
— Auć! — Wciągnęłam powietrze przez zęby, co wydało dziwny dźwięk. Poczułam nieprzyjemne ukłucie w nodze. Pomyślałam, że mogłam zadrasnąć się o jakąś roślinę, co już nie raz mi się zdarzyło, ale ból się nasilał. Spojrzałam na dół i na wpół przerażona, na wpół zafascynowana zobaczyłam dziwne stworzonko, które trzymało się mojej nogi, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.  
Stworzonko było wielkości szczura, wyglądało też podobnie, ale miało błonę między przednimi kończynami a tułowiem. Małe palce kończyły się ostrymi pazurkami, którymi wbijało się w moją skórę, broniąc się przed upadkiem, dodatkowo zabezpieczając się długim ogonem, który był owinięty wokół mojej nogi. Potrząsnęłam nogą, chcąc je z siebie zrzucić, ale ono nie zsunęło się nawet o milimetr. Spojrzało na mnie i wyszczerzyło swoje ostro zakończone ząbki, przypominające wampirze.  
W tym momencie znieruchomiałam ze strachu. Szybko oddychałam, wpadając w panikę, a stworzenie bez skrępowania wbiło swoje zęby w moją nogę. Krzyknęłam z bólu, ale po błoniach rozległ się głos przerażonego i cierpiącego jednorożca.  
Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam faliana i teraz wiedziałam, dlaczego wszyscy mnie przed nimi ostrzegali. Byłam pewna, że one nie żyły na terenie Hogwartu. Poczułam ból w drugiej nodze i z przerażeniem zobaczyłam drugiego stworka ze wbitymi zębami. Kolejne już wspinały się po mnie, a następna grupka biegła po trawie w moją stronę.  
Jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy, to ucieczka. Pobiegłam przed siebie, starając się strącić z siebie stworki, ale spadły tylko te, które nie zdążyły się wbić pazurkami lub zębami w moją skórę. Reszta była wciąż mocno zaczepiona, mój ruch jedynie sprawił, że z powstałych ranek zaczęła wypływać srebrna krew, której nie nadążały zlizywać.  
W końcu wpadłam między drzewa, ale faliany nie zwróciły na to uwagi.  
— Błagam was — mruknęłam. — Przecież boicie się drzew, spadajcie ze mnie — trzepałam nogami jak opętana, jednak bez skutku. Wrzasnęłam z przerażenia, kiedy z korzeni drzew zaczęły wybiegać kolejne stworzenia. Widziałam tylko, że były podobnej wielkości, ale było zbyt ciemno, bym mogła dostrzec szczegóły. Zamknęłam oczy, myśląc, że już po mnie. Nie miałam sił walczyć ani uciekać, szczególnie że te nowe stworzenia mnie okrążyły.  
Minęło kilka minut, a ja nie poczułam nowych ukąszeń. Odważyłam się otworzyć oczy i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyłam, że już niczego nie było na moich nogach, poza kilkoma rankami, z których sączyła się srebrna krew zabarwiona miejscami niebieską cieczą. Nie zdążyłam o tym pomyśleć, bo mój wzrok przykuło kilka martwych falianów, którymi zajadały się te dziwne stworzenia. Przypomniałam sobie słowa profesora Dumbledore'a z naszej rozmowy o mojej mocy i falianach: _„Nigdy nie wchodzą do lasu, przerażają je drzewa i to, co kryje się w ich korzeniach. Podejrzewam, że w lasach żyje ich naturalny wróg"_. Nawet wydawało mi się, że słyszałam głos profesora, ale upadłam tracąc przytomność.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	12. Rozdział 12

**Mowa wężów**

Obudziłam się następnego dnia. Leżałam w skrzydle szpitalnym. Miałam zabandażowane przedramiona i łydki. Oszołomiona usiadłam na łóżku i zanim zdążyłam rozejrzeć się po sali, zwymiotowałam.  
Pani Pomfrey bez słowa machnęła różdżką i wymiociny zniknęły. Spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem.  
— Wyjątkowo źle reagujesz na ich jad — powiedziała, kręcąc głową. — Wczoraj pogryzło cię kilka falianów, paskudne stworzenia. Od lat ich tu nie było. Profesor Dumbledore i Hagrid próbują się ich pozbyć.  
Nic nie powiedziałam. Było mi niedobrze.  
— Zostaniesz tu, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej — dodała. — Niestety nie jestem w stanie szybko wyleczyć twoich ran, jad skutecznie hamuje działanie moich eliksirów. Wypij to, powinnaś poczuć się lepiej, a następnie zjedz śniadanie.  
Pokiwałam głową, przełknęłam strasznie słodki eliksir i z powrotem opadłam na poduszki. Nie ruszałam się, nie chcąc prowokować mojego żołądka i chwilę później zasnęłam.

Nie wiedziałam, jak długo spałam, ale gdy ponownie otworzyłam oczy, śniadanie nadal stało na mojej szafce obok łóżka. W sali nie było nikogo poza spetryfikowanym Colinem, który nadal był zasłonięty parawanem. Ostrożnie usiadłam i z ulgą odkryłam, że czułam się dużo lepiej. Już mnie nie mdliło, dlatego zabrałam się za jedzenie. Niestety podczas najlżejszego ruchu czułam ból na przedramionach. Nie byłam pewna, czy chciałam oglądać swoje ręce, dlatego cieszyłam się, że były zabandażowane.  
Gdy skończyłam jeść, pani Pomfrey przyszła zmienić bandaże. Z przerażeniem patrzyłam na odrapane i poranione ręce. Gdzieniegdzie nadal sączyła się krew. Wyglądały okropnie.  
— Spokojnie, zagoi się, nie zostanie nawet blizna. Po prostu potrzeba więcej czasu — uspokajała mnie pani Pomfrey, ale jej słowa do mnie nie docierały. Wolałam nie patrzeć, w jakim stanie były moje nogi, więc podczas zmieniania bandażu miałam cały czas zamknięte oczy.  
Gdy w końcu skończyła, do skrzydła szpitalnego wszedł profesor Dumbledore.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał z troską.  
— Lepiej — odpowiedziałam.  
— Za kilka dni będziesz jak nowa — odpowiedział. — Rany goją się dłużej, ale potem nie zostaje po nich ślad. Działa to tak nawet bez eliksirów pani Pomfrey. Przez jakiś czas nie musimy się przejmować falianami, pozbyłem się ich z terenu Hogwartu i myślę, że to powinno je odstraszyć na jakieś kilka lat. Jednak poza murami Hogwartu musisz być ostrożna.  
— Będę o tym pamiętać.  
Chwilę milczeliśmy, a potem profesor poprosił, bym opowiedziała, co się wydarzyło. Spełniłam jego prośbę i dokładnie opisałam stworki z lasu, które mnie uratowały. Profesor Dumbledore był tym wyraźnie zainteresowany. Wypytywał mnie o szczegóły, ale nie potrafiłam zbyt wiele powiedzieć. Miałam wrażenie, że był odrobinę rozczarowany, kiedy wychodził ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ale i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby znalazł kolejny temat do badań. Sama chciałam dowiedzieć się więcej o stworkach z lasu, zawdzięczałam im życie.

Ze skrzydła szpitalnego wyszłam dopiero kilka dni później, kiedy z ran w końcu przestała sączyć się krew. Nie musiałam już ich owijać w bandaże, tylko smarować specjalną maścią. Nadal nie chciałam patrzeć na moje ręce, dlatego cieszyłam się, że było zimno i mogłam chodzić w swetrach z długim rękawem.  
Gdy weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego, miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy byli czymś podekscytowani. Od razu podeszłam do Harry'ego i Rona, którzy siedzieli w fotelach przy kominku.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam.  
— Isabella! — zawołał Harry z radością. — W końcu cię wypuścili!  
— Nie mogłam tam zostać na zawsze — zażartowałam.  
— Sporo by cię ominęło — zauważył Ron. — Dziś jest pierwsze spotkanie Klubu Pojedynków, masz ochotę pójść?  
Spojrzałam na nich zaskoczona, ale pomyślałam, że takie dodatkowe ćwiczenia mogą się przydać.  
— Jasne — odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. — Kto będzie...? — Nie skończyłam pytania, gdyż przerwała nam Hermiona i temat się urwał.  
Wieczorem udaliśmy się do Wielkiej Sali. Było bardzo dużo uczniów, chyba prawie wszystkich zainteresował nowy klub. Wszyscy mieli różdżki i byli bardzo podnieceni. Rozglądając się, zauważyłam Amandę z grupką Krukonów, ale jęk Harry'ego sprawił, że spojrzałam w jego stronę. Jak każdy w sali patrzył na podium, na które wkraczał Gilderoy Lockhart. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu towarzyszył mu Severus.  
— Przybliżcie się! Przybliżcie! — zawołał Lockhart. — Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? Wspaniale! Otóż profesor Dumbledore udzielił mi pozwolenia na zorganizowanie tego małego klubu pojedynków, żebyście potrafili się obronić tak, jak mnie to tyle razy się udało... Jeśli chodzi o szczegóły, wystarczy zajrzeć do moich książek.  
Przewróciłam oczami, postanawiając sobie, że na kolejne spotkanie nie przyjdę. Strata czasu, byłam pewna, że od Lockharta raczej nie mogłam nauczyć się nic pożytecznego. Lekcje u każdego innego nauczyciela byłyby wartościowsze.  
— Pozwólcie mi przedstawić mojego asystenta — kontynuował Lockhart — profesora Snape'a. Powiedział mi, że trochę się zna na pojedynkach... — zakasłałam, starając się ukryć rozbawienie. Byłam pewna, że Severus był o wiele lepszy w pojedynkach. — ...I zgodził się, jako prawdziwy dżentelmen, pomóc mi w krótkim pokazie, zanim przejdziemy do ćwiczeń. I proszę was, młodzieńcy i dziewczęta, nie lękajcie się o waszego mistrza eliksirów. Kiedy z nim skończę, będzie nadal żywy i cały, nie bójcie się!  
— A nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby się nawzajem wykończyli? — mruknął Ron do Harry'ego, ale że stałam przed nimi, również i ja usłyszałam jego uwagę. Odwróciłam się do niego.  
— Może założymy się, który z nich wygra?  
— Obawiam się, że to oczywiste — mruknął Harry. — Może nawet polubiłbym go, gdyby wykończył Lockharta?  
Roześmiałam się, na co kilka osób spojrzało na mnie i prychnięciem zwróciło uwagę, że mam się zamknąć. To również zwróciło uwagę Severusa, który był trochę zaskoczony, widząc mnie wśród uczniów. Dopiero teraz pomyślałam, że mógł nie wiedzieć, że zostałam już wypuszczona ze skrzydła szpitalnego i zrobiło mi się głupio, że nie pomyślałam o tym, żeby go odwiedzić.  
Przez chwilę Lockhart tłumaczył, jak wygląda postawa bojowa i rozpoczęli pojedynek. Severus za pomocą zaklęcia _Expelliarmus_ zdmuchnął Lockharta z podwyższenia, który następnie uderzył w ścianę.  
— Myślicie, że nic mu się nie stało? — piszczała Hermiona z przerażeniem, podczas gdy kilku Ślizgonów wyło z radości.  
— A kogo to obchodzi? — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Harry i Ron.  
Lockhart nie potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby pozbierać się z podłogi i odzyskać pogodę ducha.  
— No więc sami widzieliście! — powiedział z uśmiechem, wracając na podium. — To było Zaklęcie Rozbrajające... Jak widzicie, utraciłem różdżkę... Ach, dziękuję, panno Brown. Tak, to był wyśmienity pomysł, żeby im to pokazać, profesorze Snape, ale jeśli wolno mi uczynić pewną uwagę, z góry było wiadomo, co pan zamierza zrobić. Gdybym chciał pana powstrzymać, byłoby to zbyt łatwe. Zgadzam się jednak, że dla młodzieży było to bardzo pouczające...  
— Jasne — mruknęłam. — Jeszcze trochę, a uwierzę, że wiedział, co Sev chce zrobić... — Ron zachichotał.  
— Dość demonstracji! Teraz poustawiam was w pary. Profesorze Snape, mógłby mi pan pomóc...  
Sev patrzył takim wzrokiem na Lockharta, że nie dziwiłam się, że przeszedł od razu do ćwiczeń. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a usłyszałam ojca chrzestnego tuż przy nas.  
— Czas, by podzielić drużynę marzeń — zakpił. — Weasley, będziesz partnerem Finnigana. Potter... — Harry automatycznie ruszył w stronę Hermiony. — Nie, nie, Potter — powiedział Severus. — Panie Malfoy, proszę tutaj. Zobaczymy, jak pan sobie poradzi ze słynnym Potterem. A panna Granger może się zmierzyć... z panną Bulstrode.  
Potem chwilę z zastanowieniem spojrzał na mnie, a następnie zawołał Julię Bonk. Nie byłam zachwycona jego wyborem, ale nie dałam po sobie tego poznać. Ostatecznie wolałam walczyć z Julią, z którą się tolerowałam niż z Pansy, która nadal mnie nie znosiła. Miałam pewność, że Julia nie będzie chciała mi zrobić krzywdy, żeby nie pokłócić się z Draconem. To dotyczyło również mnie.  
— Stańcie naprzeciw swoich partnerów! — krzyknął Lockhart, który wrócił na podium. — Ukłon!  
Ukłoniłyśmy się, ale żadna z nas się nie uśmiechała.  
— Różdżki w gotowości! — ryknął Lockhart. — Kiedy policzę do trzech, rzucajcie zaklęcia, żeby rozbroić przeciwnika... _tylko_ rozbroić... nie chcemy nowych wypadków. Raz... dwa... trzy...  
Postanowiłam zastosować się do polecenia i rzuciłam _Expelliarmus_. Julia zrobiła to samo, ale o ułamek sekundy byłam szybsza i jej różdżka poleciała prosto do mojej ręki.  
— Jeden – zero — powiedziałam z uśmiechem i odrzuciłam jej różdżkę. Po chwili ponownie stanęłyśmy w pozycji bojowej i użyłyśmy tego samego zaklęcia. Było bardzo głośno, ale nie zwracałam uwagi na innych uczniów. Skupiałam się na Julii. Chociaż chciałam spróbować innego zaklęcia, bo ćwiczenie jednego i tego samego trochę zaczynało mnie nudzić, bałam się, że przypadkowo coś jej zrobię. Zastanawiałam się, czy ona miała podobne odczucia, bo również do upadłego rzucała to jedno zaklęcie. Musiałam przyznać, że miała predyspozycje do pojedynkowania się i byłam pewna, że w przyszłości może być w tym naprawdę dobra, jeśli tylko będzie trenować. Zdolności pewnie odziedziczyła po mamie. Udało jej się kilka razy wytrącić mi różdżkę z ręki, ale nie pozostałam jej dłużna. Kiedy Lockhart kazał nam przerwać, remisowałyśmy w naszym pojedynku.  
Dopiero wtedy rozejrzałam się po sali. Nad podium unosiła się zielonkawa mgiełka. Neville i Justyn leżeli na podłodze, dysząc ciężko, Ron podnosił szarego jak popiół Seamusa, natomiast Hermiona i Millicenta nadal walczyły. Właściwie to Millicenta górowała, prawie leżąc na Hermionie i trzymając ją w uścisku. Gdy usłyszałam skomlenie Hermiony, podskoczyłam do Ślizgonki i razem z Harrym ją odciągnęłyśmy.  
— Millicenta, uspokój się — warknęłam jej do ucha. Tylko spojrzała na mnie, wyrwała się z naszego uścisku, podniosła swoją różdżkę, a następnie podeszła do innych Ślizgonów, nie patrząc ani na nas, ani na Hermionę.  
Lockhart obejrzał wyniki pojedynków i pokręcił głową.  
— Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jak nauczę was _blokowania_ nieprzyjaznych zaklęć. — Spojrzał na Severusa, któremu rozbłysły oczy i szybko odwrócił wzrok. — Potrzebna będzie para ochotników... Longbottom i Finch-Fletchey, może wy, co?  
— To nie jest dobry pomysł, profesorze — rzekł Severus. — Nawet najprostsze zaklęcia w wykonaniu Longbottoma zawsze kończą się tragicznie. To, co zostałoby z Fincha-Fletcheya, musielibyśmy odesłać do szpitala w pudełku od zapałek. — Twarz Neville'a pokryła się rumieńcem wstydu. — Może Malfoy i Potter?  
— Znakomity pomysł! — powiedział ucieszony Lockhart i zaprosił chłopców na środek sali. Najpierw próbował coś pokazywać Harry'emu, ale różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. Po chwili rozpoczął się pojedynek.  
Draco szybko uniósł różdżkę i ryknął:  
— _Serpensortia!  
_ Rzuciłam się do przodu, doskonale wiedząc, czym skutkuje to zaklęcie. Spanikowałam, bojąc się, że coś się stanie Harry'emu, nie myśląc o tym, że chociaż Severus go nienawidził, nie pozwoliłby, żeby długi, czarny wąż, który właśnie spadł na posadzkę, zrobił krzywdę Harry'emu. Patrząc na wyprężonego węża, gotowego do ataku, bałam się tak bardzo o mojego kuzyna, że miałam gdzieś, że cała szkoła odkryje jedną z moich tajemnic.  
— Nie ruszaj się, Potter — wycedził Severus. — Zaraz go usunę... — Stanęłam, opamiętując się.  
— Ja to zrobię — krzyknął Lockart i machnął w kierunku węża. Jednak ten nie zniknął, a podskoczył na dziesięć stóp w powietrze i spadł z głośnym pacnięciem. Rozwścieczony, sycząc gniewnie, popełzł prosto do Justyna i znowu uniósł trójkątny łeb, ukazując kły.  
Otwierałam usta, by uspokoić węża, ale ktoś był szybszy ode mnie:  
— _Zostaw go!_ — usłyszałam. Dla większości obecnych był to złowieszczy i niezrozumiały syk, ale ja rozumiałam te słowa i nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że ktoś poza mną w Hogwarcie używa mowy wężów. Byłam jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona, gdy zorientowałam się, że to Harry wydał ten rozkaz.  
Gad opadł na podłogę, potulny jak gumowy wąż ogrodowy i utkwił wzrok w Harrym. Chłopak spojrzał na Justyna z uśmiechem i był zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał od Puchona:  
— Pewno uważasz, że to bardzo śmieszne, co?  
Chłopak wybiegł z sali, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Severus machnął różdżką i wąż zniknął, ale cały czas patrzył dziwnie na Harry'ego. Wszyscy zaczynali szeptać między sobą i dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że Ron i Hermiona ciągną Harry'ego za szatę, żeby go wyprowadzić z Wielkiej Sali. Szybko do nich dołączyłam.  
Dopiero gdy doszliśmy do pustego salonu Gryfonów, Ron pchnął Harry'ego na fotel i powiedział:  
— Jesteś wężousty. Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?  
— _Co_ ja jestem? — zapytał Harry.  
— _Wężousty!_ — powtórzył Ron. — Potrafisz rozmawiać z wężami!  
— Wiem — powiedział Harry. — To znaczy... już raz to zrobiłem. Niechcący wypuściłem z klatki boa dusiciela... w ogrodzie zoologicznym, to dłuższa opowieść... a ten wąż powiedział mi, że nigdy nie był w Brazylii... Zresztą ja go wypuściłem, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy... To było... no, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że jestem czarodziejem.  
Z chęcią usłyszałabym tę historię, zastanawiając się, czy to nie wydarzyło się podczas urodzin Dudleya, o których już coś słyszałam.  
— Boa dusiciel powiedział ci, że nigdy nie był w Brazylii? — powtórzył Ron.  
— No i co z tego? Założę się, że w Hogwarcie co drugi potrafi rozmawiać z wężami.  
— Mylisz się — powiedział Ron. — To rzadka umiejętność. Paskudna umiejętność, Harry.  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał Harry. — Odbiło wam wszystkim? Przecież gdybym nie powiedział wężowi, żeby zostawił Justyna w spokoju...  
— Ach, więc _to_ mu powiedziałeś?  
— Co jest z tobą? Przecież byliście tam... słyszeliście.  
Poczułam, że nadszedł moment, żeby się wtrącić i wyjawić jeden z moich sekretów.  
— Problem w tym, Harry, że tylko ja zrozumiałam, co powiedziałeś. Dla reszty był to niezrozumiały syk, który podobno brzmi nieprzyjemnie. Dlatego Justyn spanikował, pewnie pomyślał, że drażnisz węża czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem.  
— Ja mówiłem w innym języku? — zapytał Harry po chwili milczenia — Ale... ja sobie z tego nie zdawałem sprawy... Niby jak mogłem mówić w obcym języku, nie wiedząc, że to robię?  
— _Też mnie to dziwi_ — powiedziałam mową wężów, na co Ron wyraźnie zbladł. — Ja wiem, kiedy go używam.  
— Może mi powiecie, co było złego w tym, że przeszkodziłem wielkiemu, ohydnemu wężowi w odgryzieniu Justynowi głowy? Czy to takie ważne, _jak_ to zrobiłem, skoro Justyn nie musiał przyłączyć się do polowania bez głów?  
— To jest ważne — odezwała się w końcu Hermiona. — Bo... widzisz... z tego właśnie słynął Salazar Slytherin. Z rozmawiania z wężami. To dlatego godłem Slytherinu jest wąż.  
— Tak właśnie było — dodał Ron, patrząc na zaskoczonego Harry'ego. — A teraz cała szkoła myśli, że jesteś jego pra-pra-pra-pra-wnukiem...  
— Ale przecież nie jestem! — krzyknął wystraszony Harry.  
— Trudno ci to będzie udowodnić — zauważyła Hermiona. — Slytherin żył około tysiąca lat temu. Z tego, co wiemy, wynika, że możesz być jego potomkiem.  
Harry spojrzał na mnie jak na ostatnią deskę ratunku.  
— Czyli oboje możemy być...?  
— Nie wiem, Harry — powiedziałam. — Zawsze byłam pewna, że tę umiejętność odziedziczyłam po moim ojcu... Znaczy się, po jego rodzinie — szybko się poprawiłam, ale Hermiona obserwowała mnie badawczo. Bałam się, że to zachęci ją do grzebania w dziejach moich przodków. Chociaż Blackowie byli znani z używania czarnej magii i popierania czarnoksiężników, nigdy nie posądzono żadnego z członków rodu o umiejętność rozmawiania z wężami. Byłam świadoma, że Hermiona, jeśli będzie chciała, szybko to odkryje i zacznie zadawać sobie pytanie, kim naprawdę jest mój ojciec. A od tego tylko krok, do rozwiązania zagadki: w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat chyba tylko jedna osoba była z tego znana: mój ojciec.  
— Ale istnieje szansa, że jednak jesteśmy... jego przodkami? — zapytał.  
— Nie mniejsze niż w przypadku innych rodzin czystej krwi — odpowiedziałam, ale jego to nie uspokoiło. Nie wiedziałam, co mu powiedzieć. Ja _byłam_ pra-pra-pra-pra-wnuczką Slytherina, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z Harrym. Zastanawiałam się, czy to był właściwy moment, żeby zdradzić im moją ostatnią tajemnicę, ale jak zwykle stchórzyłam.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	13. Rozdział 13

**Przypuszczenia i tajemnice**

Następnego dnia odwołano zielarstwo z powodu śnieżycy. Postanowiłam więc skorzystać z okazji i zajrzeć do profesora Dumbledore'a. Musiałam z kimś porozmawiać o Harrym, a w tej sprawie był on jedyną osobą, która mogła wiedzieć coś więcej i choć trochę mnie uspokoić.  
Na szczęście dyrektor był w swoim gabinecie i zachęcająco skinął na krzesło, żebym usiadła.  
— W czym mogę ci pomóc? — zapytał, patrząc na mnie z uwagą.  
— Pewnie już pan słyszał, że Harry jest wężousty — powiedziałam. Dumbledore ze spokojem skinął głową, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
— Czy... istnieje możliwość, że Harry jest potomkiem Slytherina?  
— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział ze spokojem. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.  
— Nie? To skąd Harry...  
— Mam pewne podejrzenia — przerwał mi Dumbledore. — Ale niestety nadal nie mam pewności, czy są słuszne.  
— Czy to ma związek z moimi wizjami?  
Chwilę czekałam, zanim profesor odpowiedział:  
— Tak myślę. Obawiam się, że coś was łączy, stąd te wizje i umiejętności Harry'ego. Niestety nadal nie mogę...  
— ...powiedzieć, o co chodzi — dokończyłam z westchnięciem. — Więc tym też mam się nie przejmować? Że Harry jest wężousty i wszyscy myślą, że to on jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Że on sam tak myśli, obawia się tego?  
— Gdybym miał pewność, powiedziałbym ci. Niestety nie chcę, żebyś uwierzyła w teorię, która być może nie jest prawdziwa — odpowiedział ze spokojem. Profesor niewiele mi pomógł, ale czego ja się właściwie spodziewałam?  
— Panie profesorze — powiedziałam, myśląc o mojej rozmowie z Amandą sprzed kilku dni. — Czy wie pan, kto otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic?  
— Mam pewne podejrzenia — odpowiedział. — Właściwie jestem tego pewien, ale nadal nie wiem, w jaki sposób to zrobił.  
— Czy podejrzewa pan Vol... — zaczęłam, ale przerwało mi pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili weszła do środka profesor McGonagall, więc pożegnałam się z dyrektorem. W drodze do wieży myślałam o profesorze. Chociaż nie wiedziałam, co powiedziałby o teorii Amandy, uspokoiło mnie, że już wiedział, kto jest sprawcą ataków. Teraz pozostało tylko odkryć, w jaki sposób została otwarta.

Jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją doszło do kolejnego ataku. Tym razem ofiarami był Justyn oraz... Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. O ile do tej pory ludzie byli zaniepokojeni, tym razem wpadali w prawdziwą panikę: _Co_ mogło spetryfikować ducha? Wszyscy rezerwowali miejsca w pociągu jadącym do Londynu, chcąc spędzić święta w domu. Tego roku tylko kilkoro uczniów planowało zostać w zamku. Byłam jednym z nich, nie mogłam się doczekać świąt spędzonych z Severusem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, również Draco postanowił zostać, mówiąc, że chciałby je spędzić ze mną. Cieszyłam się z tego, że przez kilka dni będę miała ich obu na własność.  
Również Harry nie wracał na święta do Dursleyów. Ostatnie dni przed przerwą świąteczną nie były dla niego łatwe, szczególnie że gdy odkryto Nicka i Justyna, on był przy nich. Na dodatek, po incydencie w trakcie spotkania klubu pojedynków, ludzie zaczęli naprawdę wierzyć, że to właśnie on był dziedzicem Slytherina. Kolejny atak tylko ich utwierdził w tym przekonaniu.  
Oczywiście nie wszyscy w to wierzyli. Jedną z tych osób był Draco.  
— Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej wkurza? — zapytał podczas jednego z naszych spotkań. Udało nam się wyjść na dwór, chociaż było bardzo zimno. — Że wszyscy myślą, że Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina.  
— Tak jest lepiej — odparłam.  
— Wcale nie! Przecież ty nim jesteś! Nie atakujesz, nie otworzyłaś Komnaty, tego jestem pewien, ale to w twoich żyłach płynie krew samego Slytherina! — Draco był oburzony, że się tym nie przejmowałam.  
— Wolę, żeby myśleli, że Harry nim jest, ponieważ prędzej czy później okaże się, że to bzdura i że on wcale nie otworzył Komnaty. A jeśli dowiedzą się o moim pokrewieństwie ze Slytherinem, nie będę mogła zaprzeczyć prawdzie. Wtedy też nie będę miała żadnego argumentu przeciw oskarżeniu, że to ja atakuję. A już szczególnie kiedy odkryją, kim był mój ojciec... Wiesz, bzdury typu niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni...  
— Ale...  
— Nie ma żadnego ale. Jest to nieprzyjemna sytuacja dla Harry'ego, ale dla mnie bezpieczniejsza. Przynajmniej na razie.  
Draco nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie kłócił się. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale szybko zmieniłam temat, zastanawiając się na głos, co będziemy robić w święta. Nie mogłam się doczekać, szczególnie że wszystko wskazywało na to, że w szkole zostaje naprawdę mało osób.

* * *

Kiedy Isabella była na spacerze z Malfoyem, poszłam do biblioteki. Chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o niej i jej rodzinie. Ciągle miałam wrażenie, że coś było nie tak i sama zaczynała gubić się w tym, co mówiła. Najpierw zaczęłam szukać informacji o jej ojcu: Syriuszu Blacku, a właściwie Potterze i jego rodzinie. Po godzinie czytania informacji o tym rodzie byłam pewna jednego: Black nie mógł być jej ojcem. Chociaż we wszystkich dokumentach wpisano właśnie jego jako ojca, do dziś pamiętałam, jak pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie, na uczcie po Ceremonii Przydziału powiedziała: _„Moi rodzice byli czarodziejami, ale dziadek od strony ojca był mugolem"._ Problem w tym, że Orion Black, teoretycznie jej dziadek, na pewno był czarodziejem. Zaś _„a tata zaginął i nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest"_ było kłamstwem, bo każdy wiedział, że Syriusz znajdował się w Azkabanie. Wystarczyło tylko wspomnieć jego nazwisko, a każdy potrafił powiedzieć, co takiego zrobił, że trafił do więzienia.  
Potem szukałam informacji o osobach posługujących się mową węży. Niestety moje poszukiwania nie dały rezultatu. Nigdzie nie znalazłam żadnej wzmianki, żeby ktokolwiek z rodu Blacków miał tę umiejętność. W ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat tylko Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać porozumiewał się z wężami. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze poza nim to potrafił, ukrywał tę umiejętność przed czarodziejami.  
Byłam zła i sfrustrowana. Co z tego, że wiedziałam, że Isabella kłamała o swoim ojcu, skoro nadal nie wiedziałam, kim on jest? Byłam pewna, że musiała mieć ważny powód, aby to ukrywać i w tej sprawie okłamywać wszystkich.  
Starałam się przypomnieć, co jeszcze o nim mówiła. Co powiedziała po spotkaniu Klubu Pojedynków? _„Zawsze byłam pewna, że tę umiejętność odziedziczyłam po moim ojcu"_. Potem starała się poprawić, że chodziło jej o jego rodzinę, ale podejrzewałam, że nawet chłopcy wiedzieli, że kłamała. To zdanie wyszło z jej ust tak naturalnie, że byłam pewna, że było prawdziwe. Jednak na niewiele mi się przydała ta informacja, przecież nie wiedziano, kto jeszcze poza Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać potrafił porozumiewać się z wężami. Chyba że była _jego_ córką.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Ta myśl wydawała mi się absurdalna, ale nawet po dłuższej chwili nie potrafiłam się od niej uwolnić. Czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Czy on mógłby być jej ojcem?  
Po chwili przypomniałam sobie legendy o jego dziecku. Zaczęłam szukać informacji na ten temat. Nie było ich wiele, poza tym, że podejrzewano, że powinno być mniej więcej w moim wieku. Oczywiście o ile ono istniało, ale podobno w każdej legendzie jest ziarenko prawdy. Komnata Tajemnic to potwierdzała.  
Chociaż z tych strzępków informacji, które wiedziałam o Isabelli i jej ojcu, wynikało to, że Voldemort mógłby być jej ojcem, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Chociaż nie znalazłam zbyt wiele informacji na temat jego pochodzenia i rodziny, Isabella sama kiedyś powiedziała, że on był półkrwi. Teoretycznie było możliwe, że jest jej ojcem, ale czy było to prawdą? Oczywiście mogłam ją zapytać i zobaczyć, jak zareaguje, ale nie chciałam rzucać takich oskarżeń. Jeśli to nie było prawdą, mogłaby mi nigdy nie wybaczyć, że przyszło mi to na myśl.  
Miałam mętlik w głowie i mnóstwo informacji, z których nie potrafiłam zrobić użytku. Jednak nawet jeśli Isabella była jego córką, wcale nie oznaczało, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób związana ze Slytherinem, a nawet jeśli, nie wierzyłam w to, że ona mogłaby otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic.  
A może po prostu się myliłam i to był tylko przypadek? Jednak coś mi mówiło, że zbyt wiele przypadków zebrało się wokół niej. Gdyby tylko nie była taka tajemnicza... Ale jeśli to wszystko było prawdą, na jej miejscu również bym twierdziła, że moim ojcem jest Syriusz Black. Co do tego nie miałam wątpliwości.

* * *

Po przyjściu ze spaceru miałam wrażenie, że Hermiona mi się przyglądała. Nie wiedziałam, co nią kierowało i trochę mnie to przerażało, bo sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała mnie przejrzeć na wylot i odkryć moje najskrytsze tajemnice. Starałam się ją ignorować i skupiać na Harrym, który był w kiepskim nastroju. Ludzie obchodzili go szerokim łukiem, szeptali i pokazywali palcami, co go irytowało. Tylko Fred i George dowcipkowali z podejrzeń, że Harry jest dziedzicem Slytherina i chociaż Percy i Ginny nie widzieli w tym nic zabawnego, zauważyłam, że te żarty poprawiają mu humor. Oczywiście mogłam sprawić, że ludzie odczepiliby się od Harry'ego, ale musiałabym słono za to zapłacić. Wiele razy zastanawiałam się, jak taki tchórz jak ja mógł trafić do Gryffindoru.  
Kolejne dni mijały i nie przynosiły żadnych zmian. Ludzie dalej omijali Harry'ego z daleka, ja wciąż milczałam, chociaż część mnie chciała mu powiedzieć wszystko, a Draco często miał wściekłą minę, bo nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Czasami nie byłam pewna, czy naprawdę rozumiał, dlaczego chciałam to wszystko zachować w tajemnicy.  
W końcu nadeszła przerwa świąteczna i większość uczniów udała się do swoich domów. W wieży Gryffindoru zostało tylko kilka osób: ja, Harry, Hermiona i wszyscy Weasleyowie, ponieważ nie mieli ochoty jechać z rodzicami do Egiptu, aby odwiedzić brata. W pozostałych domach wyglądało to podobnie: w zamku została zaledwie garstka uczniów.  
Dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem Severus zaskoczył mnie propozycją odwiedzenia Hogsmeade. Nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę mogłam odwiedzić tę najsłynniejszą wioskę. Normalnie było to dozwolone dopiero od trzeciego roku, a więc musiałabym poczekać jeszcze kilka miesięcy, ale profesor Dumbledore zgodził się, gdy Severus poprosił go o zrobienie dla mnie wyjątku.  
Po śniadaniu pożegnałam się z Gryfonami, którzy właśnie ćwiczyli pojedynki w Pokoju Wspólnym. Przejęta szłam w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, gdzie umówiłam się z Severusem. Gdy tam dotarłam, mój ojciec chrzestny już na mnie czekał.  
— Gotowa? — zapytał. Z uśmiechem skinęłam głową. — Ubrałaś się ciepło?  
— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedziałam. Miałam na sobie najgrubszy płaszcz, ciepły szalik, który był tak długi, że pięciokrotnie owinęłam nim szyję, grubą czapkę oraz bardzo ciepłe rękawiczki. Podejrzewałam, że w tym zestawie nie zmarzłabym nawet na Syberii, nie mówiąc o Hogsmeade. Severus z uwagą mnie obejrzał i gdy w końcu uznał, że jestem wystarczająco ciepło ubrana, wyszliśmy z zamku. Przez kilka ostatnich dni padał śnieg, więc porobiły się zaspy, ale Sev odgarniał je za pomocą zaklęcia, więc wędrówka była przyjemna.  
Kiedy w końcu znaleźliśmy się w wiosce, rozejrzał się. Zaskoczyło mnie, że na ulicy nie było żywego ducha.  
— Pusto tu — powiedziałam, przyglądając się choinkom i innym Bożonarodzeniowym dekoracjom. Były przepiękne.  
— Zazwyczaj tak jest — odpowiedział. — W wiosce nie mieszka zbyt wielu ludzi, a w taką pogodę wolą raczej siedzieć w domach albo spotkać się w pubie. Tutaj tłumy są tylko podczas ważnych uroczystości w Hogwarcie, na które mają wstęp czarodzieje spoza szkoły oraz oczywiście w dniach, kiedy uczniowie Hogwartu mogą tu spędzić dzień.  
— Od czego zaczniemy? — zapytałam, zastanawiając się, co było tu ciekawego. Liczyłam na to, że Severus spisze się jako przewodnik.  
— Może od najnudniejszej rzeczy — uśmiechnął się i złapał mnie za rękę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu wyszliśmy z wioski.  
— Myślałam, że chcesz mi pokazać Hogsmeade — zaprotestowałam, kiedy prowadził mnie po dość szerokiej ścieżce.  
— Najpierw pokażę ci Wrzeszczącą Chatę, która jest trochę na uboczu. — Wyjaśnił i milczał, dopóki nie stanęliśmy niedaleko niej. Spojrzałam na opuszczoną ruderę i zastanawiałam się, co było w niej ciekawego. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłam stwierdzić, że nawet jakbym chciała, nie dałabym rady wejść do środka. Okna i drzwi były zabite deskami, nadając jej tak złowrogi wygląd, że nie odważyłabym się do niej podejść bliżej.  
— Kiedy byłem uczniem Hogwartu, dom był zamieszkiwany przez hałaśliwe duchy — zaczął Severus. — W każdym razie tak wszyscy myślą.  
— A nie były to duchy? — zapytałam. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Ależ skąd. Jednakże co miesiąc było słychać okropne hałasy, więc powstała taka pogłoska, a Dumbledore ją podtrzymywał.  
— To, co tak hałasowało? — Byłam zaciekawiona.  
— Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o przyjaciołach twojej mamy? — zapytał. Nie odezwałam się, bo nie wiedziałam, co miał na myśli. — A dokładniej mówiąc, co mówiłem o Lupinie?  
— Remusie Lupinie? — zapytałam. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, co wtedy o nim usłyszałam. Pamiętałam, że był w Zakonie Feniksa, ale na pewno nie o to chodziło. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam jedną opowieść Severusa z tegorocznych wakacji. — Był wilkołakiem — powiedziałam niepewnie. Severus bacznie mnie obserwował. Ponieważ nie zareagował w żaden sposób, wiedziałam, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. Potrzebowałam jeszcze chwili, by skojarzyć wszystkie fakty. — A więc przemiany przechodził właśnie tu? We Wrzeszczącej Chacie?  
— Zgadza się. Jako wilkołak nieźle hałasował.  
— Czyli tunel, którego wejście znajduje się w Wierzbie Bijącej, prowadzi tutaj?  
Severus skinął głową.  
— Nigdy nie było tu żadnych duchów, tylko jeden młody wilkołak. Oczywiście nikt o tym nie wiedział, z wyjątkiem kilku wtajemniczonych osób. Dlatego mam do ciebie prośbę: nikomu nie zdradzaj tego, co właśnie ode mnie usłyszałaś. Jakby ktoś pytał, powiedz, że było tu kilka hałaśliwych duchów, które po kilku latach się stąd wyniosły.  
— Ok — powiedziałam, patrząc z ciekawością na dom. Prawdziwa historia była znacznie ciekawsza. Nic dziwnego, że dom wyglądał, jakby nie można było do niego wejść. Pewnie musiał być zabezpieczony tak, żeby wilkołak nie zdołał się z niego wymknąć.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	14. Rozdział 14

**Hogsmeade**

Kolejnymi przystankami w naszej wycieczce były: Sowia Poczta, na której z fascynacją patrzyłam na sowy podzielone według szybkości, z jaką dostarczały pocztę albo dystansu, jaki mogły pokonać. W Sklepie Zonka kupiłam kilka drobiazgów, przede wszystkim dla Freda i George'a. Wiedziałam, że sami już znali ten sklep, ale nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie. Nigdy nie widziałam tylu rzeczy służących tylko do żartów, więc byłam zachwycona. Zastanawiałam się, co musieli czuć bliźniacy, będąc tutaj.  
Zajrzeliśmy również do sklepu u Derwisza i Bangesa z magicznymi przedmiotami, ale nic mnie nie zainteresowało na tyle, by coś kupić. W sklepie odzieżowym Gladraga kupiłam nowy sweter ze złotym lwem wyszytym na czerwonym tle. Gdy go się dotknęło, ruszał się i obserwował. Po chwili wahania wzięłam podobny dla Dracona – tylko zielony ze srebrnym wężem. Zastanawiałam się, czy wyszyty wąż, który ruszał się na podobnej zasadzie, co lew, reagował na mowę wężów, ale zamierzałam to sprawdzić dopiero w dormitorium. Właściciel sklepu był zdziwiony moim wyborem, szczególnie gdy dorzuciłam sweter dla Amandy z orłem na niebieskim tle.  
— Ja jestem z Gryffindoru, ale mam przyjaciół w innych domach — wyjaśniłam, kiedy płaciłam za wszystko.  
— Również w Slytherinie? — zapytał zaskoczony.  
— Wiem, może wydawać się to dziwne, ale wychowaliśmy się razem, a nie będę przekreślać przyjaźni tylko dlatego, że wylądowaliśmy w różnych domach — wyjaśniłam.  
— Szkoda, że niewielu uczniów z tych domów przyjmuje taką postawę — powiedział w zamyśleniu. — Rywalizacja między domami nie jest zła, ale wrogość między Slytherinem a resztą domów... bez urazy profesorze Snape — zwrócił się do Severusa — ale sam pan przyzna, że czasami to wychodzi za daleko.  
— Może dzięki takim uczniom jak Isabella i Draco to się kiedyś zmieni — odpowiedział Sev, nie wierząc w to, co mówił. Doskonale wiedział, że Draco jest jedną z najbardziej negatywnie nastawionych osób w stosunku do innych, w szczególności do Gryfonów.  
Podziękowałam za swetry i wyszliśmy na dwór. Po drodze do cukierni wstąpiliśmy jeszcze do sklepu Scrivenshafta, w którym kupiłam nowe pióro, chociaż wcale go nie potrzebowałam. Jednakże widząc na nim wszystkie kolory tęczy, nie mogłam mu się oprzeć. Dokupiłam również na zapas trochę pergaminu, z myślą, że od przybytku głowa nie boli.  
W końcu dotarliśmy do Miodowego Królestwa, o którym już tyle słyszałam. Oczarowana patrzyłam na stosy słodyczy, o wielu z nich tylko słyszałam, nie mając okazji skosztować, a inne były dla mnie całkowitą nowością. Czułam się trochę niezręcznie, będąc w tym sklepie z Severusem, bo najchętniej kupiłabym po trochu z wszystkich rzeczy, a bałam się, że Sev będzie protestować – w końcu ojciec powinien wstrzymywać zapędy dziecka, w szczególności, jeśli chodziło o spożycie słodyczy. Sev chyba przeczuwał, o czym myślałam, bo z cichym westchnieniem powiedział:  
— Są święta, nie krępuj się. Możesz zaszaleć, ile chcesz, a obiecuję, że nie będę marudził... — Po tych słowach poszedł porozmawiać z właścicielem sklepu, podczas gdy właścicielka – Pani Flume mnie obsługiwała. Pół godziny później trzymałam ogromną reklamówkę pełną słodyczy i uśmiechałam się szeroko. Chyba tylko dlatego Severus nie skomentował mojego zakupowego szaleństwa.

Ostatnim przystankiem w naszej wycieczce był Pub pod Trzema Miotłami, którego właścicielką była Madame Rosmerta, sympatyczna czarownica, która po podaniu ciepłego kremowego piwa przysiadła się do stolika na kilkanaście minut i prowadziła ze mną rozmowę o Hogwarcie i lekcjach. Chociaż w pubie było kilku mieszkańców wioski, którzy z ciekawością na nas patrzyli, ruch był mały, więc nie miała zbyt dużo pracy, a z łatwością zauważyłam, że była otwartą i towarzyską osobą. Od razu ją polubiłam i wiedziałam, że z chęcią będę do niej przychodzić, jak tylko będę w Hogsmeade.  
Severus przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie, tylko od czasu do czasu coś wtrącając. Kiedy Rosmerta wspomniała tylko coś o mojej mamie, zaskoczona jej przerwałam:  
— Znałaś moją mamę?  
Madame spojrzała na mnie i ciepło się uśmiechnęła.  
— Oczywiście! Prowadzę ten pub od wielu lat i nadal pamiętam Severusa jako nastolatka — tu uśmiechnęła się do Seva, ale on w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował ani nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. — Często przychodził tu z twoją mamą albo Lily Evans, o niej oczywiście słyszałaś...?  
— Tak, słyszałam — powiedziałam zafascynowana.  
— Pamiętam ją przede wszystkim dlatego, że rzadko zdarzają się przyjaźnie między uczniami Slytherinu a Gryffindoru, więc tacy uczniowie, nawet jeśli po czasie te przyjaźnie się rozpadają, oczywiście zostają w pamięci. Tu mam na myśli Severusa i Lily, z Kate przyjaźniłeś się również po szkole, prawda? — Zwróciła się do niego.  
— Aż do jej śmierci — odpowiedział, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień smutku. — A jak widzisz, mamy tu jej młodą kopię.  
Rosmerta się roześmiała.  
— O tak, jesteś do niej naprawdę podobna — powiedziała. — W pamięci zapadła mi jeszcze dlatego, że była siostrą Jamesa Pottera, który razem z Syriuszem bardzo mnie rozśmieszali. — Na chwilę przerwała, obserwując Severusa, jakby nie była pewna, czy może powiedzieć to, co chciała. — Poza tym James był przeciwny przyjaźni twojej mamy z Severusem, bo się nie lubili... — dodała ostrożnie.  
— Delikatnie to ujmujesz — skomentował Severus. — Isabella wie, że tak właściwie my się nienawidziliśmy.  
— Nigdy tego nie rozumiałam — powiedziała ciszej jakby do siebie.  
— Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś go zapytała, bo tę wojnę między nami on zaczął, ale...  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, jednak Rosmerta dość szybko ją przerwała, opowiadając mi o mamie, bez wspominania o Severusie czy Jamesie.  
Kiedy do pubu weszło kilku nowych gości, Rosmerta wstała, by iść ich obsłużyć.  
— Dziękuję za miłą pogawędkę — powiedziała. — Jakbyś chciała jeszcze posłuchać o swoich rodzicach, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać — uśmiechnęła się.  
— To ja dziękuję — zdążyłam powiedzieć, zanim się oddaliła. — Lubię ją — dodałam po chwili.  
— Jest świetną towarzyszką — odpowiedział Severus w zamyśleniu. — Oczywiście do rozmowy. Wie wiele, lubi rozmawiać z ludźmi, jak sama zauważyłaś, jest bardzo otwarta, ale jednocześnie doskonale wie, co powinna zachować dla siebie, dlatego można obdarzyć ją zaufaniem.  
— Czyli jakbym szukała kogoś, komu naprawdę mogę zaufać...  
— Możesz przyjść do niej — dokończył Severus.  
Gdy dopijaliśmy pyszny napój, Severus opowiadał mi jeszcze o Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, jako o miejscu, które lepiej unikać, chyba że chce się spotkać z typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy, oraz o kawiarni Pani Puddifoot, która podobno jest idealnym miejscem na randkę.  
Robiło się już późno, kiedy Severus zapłacił za kremowe piwo i kupił kilka butelek zapasu. Gdy spojrzałam na niego pytająco, wzruszył ramionami:  
— Jutro zrobimy sobie małą imprezkę u mnie w gabinecie, a jak już tu jesteśmy... I będziemy mogli poczęstować Dracona.

Kiedy wróciłam do Wieży Gryffindoru, Weasleyowie spojrzeli na mnie z uwagą.  
— Zaszalałaś — zauważył George, patrząc na siatki.  
— Nie mów, że za pierwszym razem w Hogsmeade nic nie kupiłeś.  
— Oczywiście, że coś kupiłem, ale nie wykupiłem połowy wioski — zażartował George, a ja w odpowiedzi rzuciłam w niego czekoladową żabę. Po chwili każdemu rzuciłam po żabie i poszłam odnieść rzeczy do dormitorium. Po kilku minutach zeszłam i resztę dnia spędziłam z nimi pojedynkując się czy grając w Eksplodującego Durnia.

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu poszłam do Severusa. Wbrew temu, co mówił dzień wcześniej, postanowił, że czas spędzimy w jego prywatnych komnatach. Zaskoczona weszłam do jego salonu i z niedowierzaniem oglądałam wszystkie świąteczne ozdoby.  
— Kto ci to zrobił? — zapytałam, czym go rozśmieszyłam.  
— W końcu są święta — odpowiedział.  
Na stole były już przygotowane butelki z kremowym piwem oraz słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa. Byłam tak zajęta zakupami, że nie zauważyłam, kiedy i on coś kupował. Mimo to dałam mu torbę słodyczy, które wybrałam na dziś.  
— Chyba nie będziemy jeść obiadu — zażartował. Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, ponieważ rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Szybko je otworzyłam i wpuściłam Dracona do środka.  
— Wow — wyrwało mu się, patrząc na salon. — Świetna robota, panie profesorze — dodał.  
Po chwili rozsiedliśmy się wokół stołu i grając w różne gry, rozmawialiśmy popijając kremowe piwo oraz jedząc słodycze. W ten sposób szybko minął nam czas i gdy w końcu spojrzeliśmy na zegarek, zostało kilka minut do obiadu. Wspólnie poszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali.

Podczas gdy Ron, Harry, Hermiona i bliźniacy pałaszowali góry jedzenia, nie mogłam patrzeć na te wszystkie smakołyki na stole.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał w końcu Fred.  
— Dobrze... ale nie bez powodu mówili, że nie powinno się jeść słodyczy przed obiadem — odpowiedziałam, starając się wcisnąć w siebie chociaż trochę. Z daleka widziałam, że również Draco miał ten problem.  
— Co będziesz robić po obiedzie? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Jeszcze pójdę do Severusa — odpowiedziałam, trochę czując się winna, że tak mało czasu spędzałam z nimi. — Zajmie mi to dwie albo trzy godzinki, potem wrócę do wieży.  
— Malfoy idzie z tobą? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie. Wraca do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, chyba chce spędzić trochę czasu z Vincentem i Gregorym.  
— Zawsze jak o nich mówisz, muszę przez chwilę zastanowić się, kogo masz na myśli — skomentował Ron, co bardzo nas rozbawiło. Wypytałam ich o plany na popołudnie, ale twierdzili, że wybiorą się na jakiś spacer. Byłam pewna, że znów coś knuli, o czym nie chcieli mi powiedzieć i zastanawiałam się, kiedy w końcu z tym skończą. Postanowiłam jednak to zignorować i jak tylko zauważyłam, że Severus wstał od stołu, zrobiłam dokładnie to samo i go dogoniłam. Tym razem poszliśmy do jego gabinetu, bo choć były święta, chciałam rozwijać swoje umiejętności, które ćwiczyłam już tak długo.

Najpierw zaczęliśmy od oklumencji. Chociaż byłam przejedzona, czułam się w pełni skoncentrowana na moim umyśle. Przez chwilę przygotowywałam się na mentalny atak i kiedy on nastąpił, byłam gotowa. Już od jakiegoś czasu udawało mi się utrudnić Severusowi wniknięcie do mojego umysłu. Jednak zawsze po kilku chwilach udawało mu się zburzyć mój mentalny mur. Tym razem udało mi się go całkowicie zablokować. Przez kilka minut Severus nie był w stanie zajrzeć ani na chwilę do moich myśli.  
Byłam szczęśliwa, że w końcu mi się udało. Severus podjął jeszcze trzy próby, ale w każdej potrafiłam go zablokować.  
— Chyba się tego nauczyłaś — mruknął zadowolony Severus.  
— W końcu! Po takim czasie musiałam się tego nauczyć. — Byłam szczęśliwa. Odwróciłam się, by zjeść ciasto, a kiedy znów na niego spojrzałam, zaatakował mnie bez uprzedzenia i bez większego problemu wdarł się do moich myśli.  
— Ej! To nie było fair! — krzyknęłam z oburzeniem.  
— Nad tym musimy popracować — stwierdził z powagą. — Nie licz na to, że ktoś, kto będzie chciał zajrzeć w twój umysł, uprzedzi cię o tym, byś mogła się przygotować. Musisz być na to gotowa w każdej chwili, musisz nauczyć się automatycznie bronić przed atakami. Ale wbrew pozorom tego łatwiej się nauczyć, jak już się zna podstawy.  
Przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad czymś.  
— Jeśli chcesz, możemy zacząć również naukę legilimencji — powiedział powoli.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytałam zaskoczona.  
— Tak. Oczywiście nie będziesz musiała jej używać, ale kto wie, czy kiedyś nie przyda ci się taka umiejętność — odpowiedział. Nie wahałam się i od razu zapewniłam go, że również tego chciałabym się nauczyć. Niestety, zanim przeszliśmy do ćwiczeń, musiałam wysłuchać półgodzinnego teoretycznego wykładu. Potem przeszliśmy do ćwiczeń, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Nie odczytałam żadnej myśli, żadnego wspomnienia, chociaż twierdził, że nie blokował swojego umysłu.  
Wiedziałam, że nie opanuję tego w jeden dzień, ale i tak trochę mnie rozczarowało, że kompletnie nic z tego nie wyszło. Mimo to postanowiłam jeszcze trochę zostać w jego gabinecie i przed lustrem popracować również nad moimi innymi umiejętnościami. W tym czasie Severus zaczął czytać czasopismo o eliksirach.  
Już od jakiegoś czasu potrafiłam skorzystać z metamorformagii, ale nadal w ograniczonym stopniu. Na razie mogłam tylko subtelnie zmienić swój wygląd: rozjaśnić skórę albo sprawić, by wyglądała na odrobinę opaloną. Potrafiłam sprawić, by blizna na czole nie była widoczna czy zakryć piegi albo inne niedoskonałości na całym ciele. Mogłam lekko rozjaśnić lub przyciemnić włosy, ale nadal nie potrafiłam zmienić ich koloru. Byłam zadowolona, że widziałam już jakieś efekty i w drobny sposób mogłam na co dzień poprawić swój wygląd, ale mimo to było przede mną jeszcze dużo pracy.  
Niestety nauka niewidzialności szła mi tak opornie, że nie byłam pewna, czy w dobry sposób ją ćwiczyłam. Za radą wielu książek, jak i profesora Dumbledore'a, koncentrowałam się tylko na czymś małym: zazwyczaj najmniejszym palcem u ręki, a mimo to nie zauważałam nawet najmniejszego postępu, co od jakiegoś czasu mnie przygnębiało i zniechęcało. Skoro przez ponad rok nie potrafiłam się tego nauczyć, jakim cudem miałabym sprawić, że stałabym się niewidzialna w całości, wraz z ubraniami, które miałam na sobie? Podziwiałam profesora Dumbledore'a, który to potrafił i nawet raz zademonstrował.  
Ale były święta i w tym dniu najwyraźniej było coś magicznego, bo w końcu sprawiłam, że część małego palca prawej ręki stała się półprzezroczysta. Mogłam zobaczyć, co było pod nim, miałam wrażenie, jakbym patrzyła przez ducha, tylko w kolorze mojej skóry. Tak się ucieszyłam z tego osiągnięcia, że zdekoncentrowałam się i palec stał się ponownie w pełni widoczny. Chociaż próbowałam jeszcze raz sprawić, by znów się stał półprzezroczysty, nie udawało mi się. Byłam zbyt zmęczona.  
Ten mały wyczyn sprawił, że do Wieży Gryffindoru wracałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zastałam Rona i Harry'ego siedzących w ulubionych fotelach i bez wahania podeszłam do nich.  
— Malfoy coś wie. Coś ukrywa nawet przed Crabbem i Goylem. — Usłyszałam Harry'ego.  
— Myślisz, że wie, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina i zachowuje tę wiedzę dla siebie? — zapytał Ron.  
— Sam widziałeś, jak zareagował...  
— O czym rozmawiacie? — zapytałam, siadając naprzeciwko nich. Obaj spojrzeli na mnie wystraszeni. Przez chwilę próbowali wymyślić jakiś temat, o którym mieliby rozmawiać, ale szybko im przerwałam. — Dobra, sama słyszałam. Mówiłam wam, że Draco nie jest dziedzicem...  
— To wiemy — powiedział szybko Ron. Podniosłam brew do góry.  
— Tak? A skąd? Sam wam powiedział? — zapytałam ironicznie. Nie zareagowali i dopiero po chwili do mnie dotarło, że trafiłam. — On chciał z wami rozmawiać? — Spojrzałam na nich z niedowierzaniem.  
— Nie wiedział, że to my — odpowiedział Harry, zanim zorientował się, że powinien zatrzymać to dla siebie. Nie dawałam im spokoju, dopóki nie powiedzieli, co tym razem wymyślili. W końcu się poddali. Słuchałam z niedowierzaniem, jak warzyli Eliksir Wielosokowy, żeby móc zamienić się w Vincenta i Gregory'ego, by wyciągnąć z Dracona to, co wie na temat Komnaty Tajemnic. To właśnie dlatego znikali popołudniami i nie chcieli mnie wciągać w tę akcję. Ponieważ wiedzieli, że starałabym się ich przekonać, że Draco nie ma nic z tym wspólnego. Mieli rację, od razu wyśmiałabym ich pomysł. Potem opisali, jak zdobyli włosy Ślizgonów, zmianę i streścili rozmowę z Draconem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobili, ale odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że Draco nic nie powiedział nawet Vincentemu i Gregory'emu. Wiele razy zastanawiałam się, czy obaj wiedzieli o tym, kim naprawdę jestem.  
— Ta cała akcja była bez sensu i tak nic się nie dowiedzieliśmy — powiedział Ron z ponurą miną.  
— Wiecie, że Draco nie ma z tym nic wspólnego — odpowiedziałam. — Może w końcu w to uwierzycie.  
— A może tobie coś powiedział...? — zapytał z nadzieją Harry.  
— Skoro im nic nie mówi, to myślisz, że mnie coś powie? — odpowiedziałam pytaniem. Prawda była taka, że tak to właśnie wyglądało. Vincent i Gregory nie wiedzieli o wielu rzeczach na temat Dracona, które ja wiedziałam. Byłam pewna, że nawet Julia nie zdążyła poznać jeszcze wszystkich jego tajemnic, które znałam. Ale chłopcy tego nie wiedzieli i nie musieli wiedzieć.  
— A co z Hermioną? — zapytałam po chwili.  
— Chciała przemienić się w Bulstrode — odpowiedział ponuro Ron.  
— Mądrzej byłoby w Julię — stwierdziłam.  
— Pewnie masz rację, ale Hermionie udało się zdobyć włos Bulstrode podczas Klubu Pojedynku... W każdym razie myślała, że to jej włos...  
— Myślała?  
— To był włos kota — odpowiedział Harry.  
— Ten eliksir nie służy do transmutacji w zwierzęta!  
— Wiedziała o tym, ale nie miała pojęcia, że Bulstrode w ogóle ma kota — powiedział Harry. — W każdym razie wypiła eliksir no i przemieniła się. Nie zupełnie w kota, po prostu wyrosła jej sierść na całym ciele, kocie uszy, ogon i oczy zmieniły się na takie kocie... Problem w tym, że my po godzinie wróciliśmy do normalnego stanu, ale jej to nie przeszło. Teraz jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, Pani Pomfrey obiecała, że doprowadzi ją do porządku.  
Powinno mi być żal Hermiony i część mnie jej współczuła, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wybuchnęłam śmiechem.  
— Nie byłoby łatwiej, gdybyście mi uwierzyli, gdy powiedziałam, że Draco nie jest dziedzicem?  
Obaj pokiwali ponuro głowami, a ja rozmyślałam o ich pomysłowości. Poza tym nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Hermionie naprawdę udało się uwarzyć tak trudny eliksir. Na pewno zrobiła go dobrze, w przeciwnym razie Ron i Harry nie siedzieliby teraz w pokoju wspólnym. Zastanawiała mnie tylko jedna sprawa...  
— Jak właściwie zdobyliście przepis? Przecież on jest w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
— Wiesz, jaki jest Lockhart... Wystarczyło, że Hermiona wcisnęła mu kit, że jego książka zachęciła ją do dalszych badań i podpisałby wszystko, co tylko mu podsunęła.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem, tym razem chłopcom również poprawił się nastrój. Kiedy już wstawaliśmy, by pójść razem na kolacje, dodałam cicho:  
— Wyjdzie z tego. Sam eliksir został zrobiony bardzo dobrze, więc na pewno Pani Pomfrey doprowadzi ją do normalnego stanu.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Jak ten czas szybko leci. Nie dawno był początek roku, a teraz mamy już kwiecień :) Jeśli chodzi o pannę Potter wróciliśmy myślami ku Bożemu Narodzeniu, ale jak to święta, szybko miną :) Kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział, zależy głównie od as_ifwhat, która niestety ostatnio ma mniej czasu na sprawdzanie, a ja wolę opublikować rozdział, dopiero gdy jest przez nią sprawdzony. Postaramy się, żeby nowy rozdział ukazał się jeszcze w tym miesiącu :)


	15. Rozdział 15

**Draco**

Po kolacji odwiedziłam Hermionę. Pani Pomfrey nie chciała mnie wpuścić, ale że Hermiona powiedziała, że mogę wejść i obiecałam, że posiedzę tylko kilka minut, ostatecznie mogłam spędzić trochę czasu z dziewczyną.  
Chłopcy mieli rację: twarz Hermiony pokrywało czarne futerko. Miała żółte oczy, a spomiędzy włosów na głowie wystawały ostro zakończone uszy. Spod kołdry wystawał ogon. Starałam się za wszelką cenę zachować powagę, by jej nie urazić. Nadal była w kiepskim nastroju, szczególnie że nawet pani Pomfrey nie była w stanie powiedzieć, ile potrwa przywrócenie dziewczynie normalnego wyglądu. Dopiero gdy zapytałam ją o przygotowanie eliksiru, trochę poprawił jej się nastrój i z dumą zaczęła opowiadać, jak go przyrządziła.  
Od tamtego dnia codziennie odwiedzałam ją razem z Harrym i Ronem. Kiedy zaczęły się lekcje, przynosiliśmy jej notatki i zadania domowe, żeby nie miała zaległości. Chociaż znów starałam się dzielić swój czas pomiędzy wizyty i lekcje u Seva, spotkania z Amandą i Draconem, codziennie znalazłam kilka minut na odwiedziny.  
Styczeń mijał bardzo szybko i w tym czasie niewiele się działo. Początkowo ludzie byli pewni, że Hermiona została zaatakowana, ale szybko zdementowaliśmy tę plotkę. Mimo to wielu ludzi chciało ją zobaczyć i kręciło się wokół skrzydła szpitalnego, więc pani Pomfrey zasłoniła jej łóżko parawanem, żeby jej oszczędzić wstydu.  
Miałam również wrażenie, że po świętach nawet Ginny poprawił się nastrój. Zastanawiałam się, czy było to związane z odpoczynkiem podczas ferii, czy może tym, że bliźniacy, Lee i Paul spędzali z nią więcej czasu, pomagając w odrabianiu zadań domowych czy spędzając czas wolny. Często do nich dołączałam i przypominałam sobie pierwszy rok, podczas którego głównie z nimi spędzałam czas w pokoju wspólnym.

Pod koniec stycznia Hermiona wracała do siebie. Z jej twarzy znikało już futerko, a oczy wracały do normalnego koloru. Po ogonie i uszach nie było już śladu. Cieszyłam się, bo to oznaczało, że za kilka dni będzie mogła opuścić skrzydło szpitalne.  
Tym razem odwiedziłam ją sama od razu po lekcjach, bo później byłam umówiona z Draconem. Spędziłyśmy razem trochę czasu, zanim odniosłam książki i stawiłam się na umówionym miejscu.  
Gdy tylko zobaczyłam Dracona, miałam wrażenie, że dziwnie się zachowuje, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać. Nie byłam pewna, czy po prostu sobie tego nie wymyśliłam, dlatego postanowiłam to zignorować. Jak zwykle wymknęliśmy się na szkolne błonia, chociaż nadal było mroźno. Na szczęście świeciło słońce.  
Rozmawialiśmy jak zwykle, jednak w pewnym momencie Draco zamilkł. Spojrzałam na jego zamyśloną twarz i nie byłam pewna, czy poczekać, aż coś powie, czy może przerwać jego zamyślenie.  
— Wszystko ok? — spytałam po chwili milczenia.  
— Co? — Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. — A tak, wszystko ok. Tak sobie tylko myślałem, co byś powiedziała na to, żebyśmy... — przerwał na chwilę, a jego policzki lekko się zarumieniły — zostali parą?  
— Co? — zapytałam zaskoczona, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam.  
— No wiesz... moglibyśmy być razem... Czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi, naprawdę nigdy o tym nie myślałaś?  
Byłam tak zaskoczona, że odebrało mi mowę. Nie wierzyłam, że to się działo naprawdę.  
Draco odczytał moje milczenie za jakąś zgodę. Niepewnie złapał mnie za rękę, ale ponieważ nie zareagowałam, przysunął się do mnie i do mojego zaskoczonego mózgu dotarło, że chce mnie pocałować. Zanim doszło do czegokolwiek, odsunęłam się, jednocześnie wyrywając rękę.  
— Zwariowałeś? — zapytałam. — Mamy dopiero dwanaście lat!  
Policzki Dracona zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej i wiedziałam, że uraziłam go swoim zachowaniem. Szybko zaczęłam tłumaczyć mu, że jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi na takie sprawy, nie mówiąc o tym, że kochałam go jak brata i nie miałam pewności, czy kiedykolwiek stworzymy związek. Starałam się być szczera, ale i delikatna, żeby się nie obraził. Niestety do niego to chyba nie docierało.  
— Od dawna mówisz: zrób dla mnie to, zrób dla mnie tamto. Spełniam każdą twoją zachciankę, a ty nie chcesz zrobić dla mnie tej jednej, jedynej rzeczy? Zastanawiam się, kiedy stałaś się taką egoistką!  
Zamurowało mnie. Zanim zareagowałam, przypomniały mi się słowa Billiego, które usłyszałam ponad rok wcześniej, podczas moich urodzin: _Nie możesz robić rzeczy, których nie chcesz, tylko dlatego, że komuś innemu to się nie spodoba albo będzie mu przykro_. _W przeciwnym razie sama będziesz się męczyć._ Mój starszy brat miał rację, nie mogłam się zgodzić na propozycję Dracona, tylko dlatego, żeby go nie urazić.  
Podjęłam drugą próbę wytłumaczenia, że na takie sprawy jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Kiedy wspomniałam o Hermionie, która przecież mu się podobała, Draco wpadł we wściekłość. Za późno zrozumiałam, że wtrącanie do naszej rozmowy kogoś innego było błędem.  
— A więc jest ktoś inny, kto ci się podoba? — zapytał urażony.  
W pierwszym momencie chciałam zaprzeczyć, że to oczywiście bzdura, nikogo takiego nie było, ale... nagle w moich myślach pojawił się Paul. Owszem, lubiłam go, ale czy mogłam powiedzieć, że mi się podobał? Czułam, że się czerwienię.  
— Podobno jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a Ty nie byłaś nawet łaskawa mi o tym powiedzieć — prychnął z wściekłością. Byłam już tak zmęczona jego wyimaginowanymi problemami, że miałam już dość tej rozmowy.  
— A tobie co odbiło, żeby nagle myśleć o związku? Jak się zgodzę, to do wakacji mi się oświadczysz, czy co?  
— A zgadzasz się?  
— Oczywiście, że nie! — wykrzyknęłam. Kiedy Draco bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł do zamku, miałam ochotę za nim pobiec i go przeprosić. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak wściekłego. Wiedziałam, że uraziłam jego dumę i nie chciałam, żebyśmy znów byli pokłóceni, ale moja duma i pewność swojej racji nie pozwoliły mi na wykonanie żadnego kroku. Jednak kiedy widziałam jego sylwetkę wchodzącą do zamku, czułam, że ostatnie słowa mogłam zachować dla siebie. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, niż wierzyć, że wkrótce mu przejdzie i się pogodzimy, ale intuicja mi mówiła, że to nie będzie takie łatwe.  
W drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru zastanawiałam się, skąd wpadł mu do głowy taki pomysł. Nie mogłam również zrozumieć, dlaczego chciał być ze mną. Przecież zawsze byliśmy jak rodzeństwo. Kiedy to się zmieniło? Czy w ogóle się to zmieniło? Ze smutkiem pomyślałam, że nie znałam Dracona tak dobrze, jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Przydział do dwóch różnych domów nie służył naszej przyjaźni.  
Przez całą drogę analizowałam naszą kłótnię i doszłam do wniosku, że jednak na końcu trochę przegięłam. Nie powinnam była tego mówić. Postanowiłam, że nie będę się wściekać na chłopaka, że tak szybko się obraził i schowam swoją dumę do kieszeni: po kolacji go przeproszę. Nie chciałam wnikać, kto naprawdę powinien przeprosić, chciałam, żebyśmy nie byli ze sobą pokłóceni. Draco był zbyt ważny dla mnie, żeby stracić go z takiego powodu.

* * *

Isabella już dawno namawiała mnie, żebym porozmawiała z profesorem Dumbledore'em o mojej teorii. Cały czas się wahałam, ale nie mogłam przestać myśleć o otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic i czułam, że musiałam z kimś podzielić się moimi myślami. Obawiałam się, co profesor może powiedzieć o moim zainteresowaniu czarną magią, ale powstrzymanie kolejnych ataków było sprawą ważniejszą niż to, co dyrektor o mnie pomyśli.  
Kiedy stanęłam przed chimerą blokującą wejście do gabinetu, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie znam hasła. Jednak szczęście mi sprzyjało, profesor Dumbledore właśnie wracał do siebie.  
— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — przywitałam go.  
— Dzień dobry, panno Mayek. — Nie był zaskoczony, że mnie widział, co trochę mnie wytrąciło z równowagi.  
— Czy mogłabym zająć panu trochę czasu? Chciałabym porozmawiać o Komnacie Tajemnic — szybko wyjaśniłam i ku mojej uldze zostałam zaproszona do gabinetu. Po tym, jak dyrektor wypowiedział hasło, chimera odskoczyła ukazując schody. Po chwili siedzieliśmy w gabinecie po obu stronach biurka profesora.  
Przez chwilę milczałam, aż profesor gestem zachęcił mnie, żebym mówiła.  
— Panie profesorze... chyba wiem, kto otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic.  
Moje słowa wyraźnie go zainteresowały.  
— Tak?  
— Myślę, że to... Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać — odpowiedziałam, bojąc się, że mnie wyśmieje. On jednak tego nie zrobił. Przyglądał mi się intensywnie, ale na jego ustach błąkał się cień uśmiechu. Przez chwilę milczał, zanim skomentował moje słowa:  
— Też tak myślę. — Na mojej twarzy zauważył zaskoczenie, które go rozbawiło, jednak szybko stał się znów poważny. — Niestety nie wiem, jak to zrobił i jak go powstrzymać…  
— Myślał pan może o horkruksach? — zapytałam. Nigdy nie widziałam tak zaskoczonego profesora. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie, nie wierząc, że to usłyszał.  
— Skąd wiesz, czym są horkruksy? — zapytał cicho, śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. Przełknęłam ślinę. Właśnie tej chwili bałam się najbardziej.  
— Przeczytałam o nich w książce... a później Harriet wyjaśniła mi, czym one są…  
— Harriet? — Chociaż zadał pytanie, byłam pewna, że wiedział, kogo miałam na myśli.  
— Harriet Larsson. Mieszka niedaleko moich rodziców i poznałam ją w wakacje. Pozwoliła mi zaglądać do jej książek…  
— I te o czarnej magii również cię zainteresowały, jak widzę — dokończył spokojnie.  
— Tak... Ale tylko teoria... Wie pan, żeby wiedzieć, przed czym może będę musiała się bronić w przyszłości.  
Nic nie powiedział.  
— Isabella twierdzi, że jej ojciec wróci — dodałam. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że znałam jej tajemnicę. Nie wiedziałam, czy Isabella mu o tym wspomniała, czy może sam się domyślił.  
— Ma rację. — Znów musiałam wyglądać na zaskoczoną, ponieważ dodał: — Jestem pewien, że Lord Voldemort będzie próbował wrócić i obawiam się, że kiedyś może mu się to udać.  
— Myśli pan, że on stworzył horkruksa?  
Skinął głową.  
— Czy horkruks mógł mu pomóc w otwarciu komnaty?  
Profesor zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.  
— Nie wiem. Niestety niewiele wiadomo na ich temat i nie mam pojęcia, jak one mogą działać, ani jakie przedmioty mogły być w nie zamienione.  
— To może być cokolwiek — powiedziałam. Profesor potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — Myśli pan, że horkruks może kogoś opętać?  
— To jest możliwe — przyznał. — Zauważyłaś może, żeby ktoś dziwnie się zachowywał?  
Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Z jednej strony czułam się spokojniejsza, że profesor nie wyśmiał moich teorii, ale jeśli mieliśmy rację, powstrzymanie tych ataków będzie bardzo trudne.  
— Amando — zaskoczona spojrzałam na dyrektora, do tej pory nie zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu — Nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze?  
— Nawet Isabelli?  
— Możesz jej powtórzyć teorię, że Voldemort otworzył komnatę, ale nie wspominaj jej o horkruksach. — Nie podobało mi się, że musiałam to przed nią przemilczeć, ale zanim zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać, dyrektor dodał cicho: — Jeszcze nie.  
Nie miałam innego wyjścia, niż mu to obiecać i wyszłam z gabinetu. Czas pozostały do kolacji postanowiłam spędzić w dormitorium, chciałam spokojnie pomyśleć o tej rozmowie i zastanowić się, dlaczego profesor nie chciał, by Isabella cokolwiek wiedziała o horkruksach.

* * *

Do kolacji zostało trochę czasu, który spędzałam z Harrym i Ronem. Powinniśmy się uczyć, ale zamiast tego chłopcy rozgrywali partię czarodziejskich szachów, a ja im się przyglądałam, czasami podpowiadając któremuś z nich. Starałam się, żeby każdy otrzymał tyle samo podpowiedzi.  
Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyłam, że ludzie coraz częściej na nas patrzą i o czymś do siebie szepczą. To sprawiło, że znów poczułam się, jak na pierwszym roku, kiedy nie zawsze byłam osobą mile widzianą w pokoju wspólnym. Starałam się jednak podejść do tego racjonalnie: nie musiało chodzić o mnie, skąd miałoby się pojawić to przerażenie i nienawiść w ich oczach?  
Jednak odkąd to zauważyłam, trudniej było mi to ignorować. Zauważałam też każdą osobę, która wchodziła do pokoju i rzucała podobne spojrzenie w naszym kierunku. Byłam na skraju zerwania się z fotela i zapytania, co się dzieje, ale w tym momencie przez dziurę w portrecie wszedł Neville. Zareagował podobnie do innych – był przerażony i gdy spojrzał na nas, w pierwszym odruchu chciał uciec do dormitorium, ale po chwili się rozmyślił i z pewnym ociąganiem ruszył w naszym kierunku. Stanął obok chłopców, jednak cały czas patrzył na mnie. Już wcześniej miałam złe przeczucia, ale w tym momencie budziły we mnie prawdziwy niepokój. Ron spojrzał na Neville'a, odrywając oczy od gry i wstrząsnął nim wyraz jego twarzy.  
— Co się stało?  
— Malfoy... — wyszeptał Neville. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić z niepokoju.  
— Zrobił ci coś? — zapytał ostro. Neville pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Malfoy... — zaczął jeszcze raz, patrząc tylko na mnie. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że wszyscy nas obserwowali. — On... opowiada wszystkim w Wielkiej Sali, że…  
Zapadła taka cisza, że w całym pokoju wspólnym było słychać przyspieszony oddech Neville'a.  
— On mówi... — wziął głęboki wdech i resztę wypowiedział na jednym wydechu — ...że jesteś córką Sama-Wiesz-Kogo i dziedziczką Slytherina.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	16. Rozdział 16

**Zdradzona przyjaźń**

Zerwałam się, nie wierząc własnym uszom. W tym samym momencie ogarnęło mnie uczucie szoku, jakby nie moje, chociaż sama czułam się podobnie, ale gdy dotarł do mnie strzępek myśli: _to niemożliwe_ , zrozumiałam, że znów odbierałam uczucia Harry'ego.  
Każdy mnie obserwował, czekając na moją reakcję. Przez chwilę nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć czy cokolwiek powiedzieć. W uszach wciąż słyszałam słowa Neville'a, jakby je powtarzał bez przerwy. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie chciałam w to wierzyć.  
Dopiero po kilku wdechach spojrzałam na niego i siląc się na spokój, powiedziałam cicho, co i tak każdy usłyszał:  
— Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.  
Ze stolika podniosłam swoją różdżkę i wybiegłam z pokoju wspólnego, nie zwracając uwagi na wołania Harry'ego i Rona. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, co mieli mi do powiedzenia. Nie chciałam im niczego tłumaczyć. Po prostu nie potrafiłam spojrzeć im w oczy.

Wściekła zmierzałam w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nadal miałam nadzieję, że to, co powiedział Neville, nie było prawdą, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że moje nadzieje były złudne. Skąd Neville czy ktokolwiek inny mógł o tym wiedzieć? Draco, poza nauczycielami i Amandą, był jedyną osobą, która dokładnie wiedziała, kim jestem i kim jest mój ojciec. Do tego dnia. Teraz cały świat czarodziei miał poznać prawdę i bałam się konsekwencji. Znałam poglądy fanatyków, którzy wierzyli, że tylko moja śmierć jest w stanie doprowadzić do klęski Voldemorta. Co gorsza, zastanawiałam się, czy nie mają racji.  
W Wielkiej Sali było mniej uczniów, niż się spodziewałam. U szczytu sali zauważyłam tylko Severusa rozmawiającego z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Miałam wrażenie, że nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie robił Draco i o czym szepczą wszyscy ludzie znajdujący się w sali. Byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że żaden z nich nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi – a wszyscy uczniowie na mój widok zamilkli, jakbym miała ich pozabijać, jeśli wypowiedzą tylko słowo – więc i ja nie przejmowałam się ich obecnością.  
— Nie wierzę w to. — Usłyszałam słowa wypowiedziane słodkim głosikiem Julii. — Ona jego córką? To pewnie jakiś głupi żart.  
— Ileż razy mam mówić, że to nie jest żart? Myślisz, że przyjaźnilibyśmy się, gdyby ona była córką Blacka... przepraszam, Syriusza Pottera? Myślisz, że mój tata marnowałby czas dla córki kogoś takiego jak on? Nawet jeśli jej ojcem chrzestnym jej Snape... Z pewnością nie. Jestem zdumiony, że do tej pory nikt nie odkrył tego, kim naprawdę jest... — Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Nie byłam pewna, czy Draco źle to ujął, czy naprawdę przyjaźnił się ze mną tylko dlatego, że byłam córką Voldemorta. W tej chwili gorąco pragnęłam, by okazało się to koszmarem, z którego zaraz się wybudzę i wszystko będzie po staremu. Niestety, nadal w nim tkwiłam i stojąc kilka kroków od nich, słyszałam ich rozmowę.  
— Twierdzisz, że jest również potomkinią Salazara Slytherina.— Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale ucieszyło mnie zwątpienie w głosie Julii.  
— Sama możesz sprawdzić, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto chwalił się, że jest prapraprawnukiem Slytherina. Chwalił się tym, gdy doszedł do władzy — odparł Draco, udając znudzonego, jednak znałam go tak dobrze, że wiedziałam, że pławi się w zainteresowaniu Julii i innych otaczających ich Ślizgonów, którzy jak ja słuchali każdego słowa.  
— Czyli to ona napadła na wszystkich...? — spytał chłopak z piątej czy szóstej klasy, którego dość słabo kojarzyłam.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze. — Powiedziałbym, że nie, wydaje mi się za _dobra_ , żeby zrobić coś takiego, ale... jej pochodzenie wskazuje na to, że to ona otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic... — Kilka godzin wcześniej uznałabym, że kłamał, ale w tym momencie nie byłam tego pewna. Czy on naprawdę tak myśli? Czy naprawdę mi nie wierzył?  
— Jak mogłeś? — spytałam cicho. Uwaga wszystkich Ślizgonów skupiła się na mnie. Draco wstał i patrzył na mnie... ze strachem. Z jednej strony przerażało mnie, że człowiek, którego całe życie uznawałam za przyjaciela, bał się mnie tak bardzo, że zbladł, przypominając barwą duchy krążące po szkole. Z drugiej strony bawiło mnie to i czułam pewną satysfakcję. Wiedział, kim jestem, ale postanowił wyjawić moją tajemnicę. Mimo że wydawałam mu się _za dobra_ , sam wyraził zwątpienie, że nie jest w stu procentach pewny, do czego jestem zdolna i teraz ze strachem czekał na to, co zrobię.  
Nie zamierzałam go zabić, nawet jeśli o tym myślał. Na to zdecydowanie byłam _za dobra_.  
— Czy wszystkie obietnice nic dla ciebie nie znaczą? Myślisz, że nawet jeśli się z kimś pokłócisz, to możesz wyjawić wszystko, czego dowiedziałeś się od tej osoby? — Byłam pewna, że to niemożliwe, ale Draco zbladł jeszcze bardziej. — Zawiodłeś mnie i wiem, że już nigdy ci nie zaufam. — W tamtej chwili byłam pewna, że Draco nie jest w stanie odbudować zaufania, którym go darzyłam, ale już nie raz los śmiał się nam w twarz, sprawiając, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.  
Zerwałam wisiorek, który dostałam od niego na jedenaste urodziny i od tamtej pory cały czas nosiłam na szyi. Chwilę ważyłam go w dłoni, po czym rzuciłam prosto pod nogi Dracona, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie ten jasny przekaz: już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie będziemy.  
Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam odchodzić.  
— Isabella, zaczekaj! — Usłyszałam. Zirytowana i głęboko zraniona stanęłam i powoli odwróciłam się do niego. Kątem oka zauważyłam Amandę, która przypatrywała się scenie bez cienia zaskoczenia na twarzy, ale i ze współczuciem.  
— Przepraszam... — Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Przed chwilą powiedział całej szkole, że jestem córką Voldemorta i prawdopodobnie napadam na uczniów. Naprawdę myślał, że zwykłe _„przepraszam"_ załatwi całą sprawę? — Ja... nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło.  
— Obawiam się, że wiesz — odparłam. Nieustanna walka o bycie popularnym. Już dawno zauważyłam, że zazdrościł tego Harry'emu. Mając możliwość pięciu minut zainteresowania, bez wahania ją wykorzystał, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. — Jesteś po prostu świnią.  
Draco otworzył usta, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedział, machnęłam różdżką. Po chwili na jego miejscu stała różowa, chuda świnia, która z paniką rozglądała się dookoła.  
Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia. Czułam, jak w oczach zbierają mi się łzy i miałam nadzieję, że gdzieś się ukryję, zanim ktokolwiek je zauważy. O niczym innym nie marzyłam w tym momencie, jak być samą.  
— Potter! — Usłyszałam McGonagall. Byłam zaskoczona, nie zauważyłam, kiedy pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. — Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru za używanie czarów na innych uczniach.  
Spojrzałam na nią z wisielczym nastrojem. Tylko tego mi brakowało. Jednocześnie pomyślałam: co z tego? Kogo obchodzą jakieś głupie punkty. Zanim zdążyłam zrobić kolejny krok, usłyszałam słowa McGonagall, które zdumiały nie tylko mnie, ale i wszystkich zgromadzonych.  
— I plus trzydzieści pięć punktów za doskonałą transmutację.  
Nie byłam pewna, czy profesor się do mnie uśmiechnęła, ponieważ jej twarz zaczęła mi się zamazywać. Czułam, że dłużej nie wytrzymam. Szybkim krokiem wyszłam z Wielkiej Sali, a na zewnątrz puściłam się biegiem. Wybiegłam ze szkoły, kierując się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Chciałam być sama, a to było pierwsze miejsce, które przyszło mi do głowy. Usiadłam między drzewami, ale niezbyt głęboko, więc spomiędzy zarośli widziałam zamek oraz chatkę Hagrida. Dopiero gdy rozejrzałam się i upewniłam, że nikogo nie było wokół, pozwoliłam popłynąć łzom. Zaczęłam płakać tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Czułam, jak moje złamane serce rozpadło się na dwa kawałki i wiedziałam, że nawet jeśli czas je uleczy, już na zawsze zostanie na nim blizna. Zdrada przyjaciela, osoby, której najbardziej się ufa, jest najgorszym, co może spotkać człowieka i zmienia go na zawsze.

Nie wiem, jak długo tam siedziałam, ale wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później ktoś mnie odnajdzie. Cieszyłam się, że osobą, która odkryła moją kryjówkę, był profesor Dumbledore. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale nie chciałam w tym momencie widzieć nikogo innego, nawet Severusa.  
— Przeziębisz się — powiedział cicho, wyczarowując koc, który mnie odkrył. Byłam tym trochę zaskoczona, ponieważ nie czułam chłodu, mimo że siedziałam w samym swetrze, a wokoło leżał śnieg. Byłam tak bardzo pochłonięta złamanym sercem, że nie zwracałam uwagi na całą resztę.  
Profesor usiadł obok mnie i przez chwilę milczeliśmy.  
— Dlaczego on to zrobił? — zapytałam cicho. Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale musiałam je chociaż raz zadać na głos.  
— Czasem trudno wyjaśnić zachowanie ludzi — powiedział równie cicho. — Myślę, że jeśli ktokolwiek może zrozumieć motywy pana Malfoya, to tylko ty.  
— Obawiam się, że nawet ja nie jestem w stanie…  
Przez chwilę było słychać tylko mój głośny oddech.  
— Dla wielu osób był to szok. — Profesor odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. — Ale szybko się do tego przyzwyczają.  
Wiedziałam, że myślał o reakcji innych na informację, że jestem córką Voldemorta.  
— Nie w tej sytuacji — powiedziałam. — Dopóki Komnata Tajemnic jest otwarta, będę ich główną podejrzaną.  
— Nie wszyscy w to wierzą — odparł spokojnie. — Jestem pewien, że twoi przyjaciele na czele z Harrym są pewni, że to nie ty atakujesz innych. Panna Mayek powiedziała wprost, że jej zdaniem Voldemort otworzył komnatę.  
— W końcu przyszła do pana? — zapytałam.  
— Dzisiaj. Ucięliśmy interesującą pogawędkę — odpowiedział.  
— Myśli pan, że ona ma rację?  
— Och, jestem pewien, że prawidłowo wytypowała sprawcę, przy okazji podsuwając mi ciekawą teorię, w jaki sposób to robi. Myślę, że jest jedną z najmądrzejszych i najbardziej dociekliwych osób w całej szkole.  
Zaśmiałam się cicho, pierwszy raz tego wieczoru.  
— O tak, jest niesamowicie uzdolniona, jeśli chodzi o wyszukiwanie i kojarzenie informacji. Już na początku pierwszego roku odkryła, kim jest mój ojciec.  
— I nadal się przyjaźnicie — odpowiedział spokojnie.  
— Tak, nie przestraszyło jej to. — Nie mogłam ukryć uśmiechu radości, gdy przypomniałam sobie naszą rozmowę, podczas której wyjawiła mi, że wie, kim jest mój ojciec. Gdy potwierdziłam, chciała dowiedzieć się o tej historii jeszcze więcej i nigdy nikomu tego nie zdradziła.  
— Innych też nie przestraszy — stwierdził. — Daj im tylko trochę czasu, a wszystko wróci do normy.  
Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę. Odważyłam się również zapytać o to, czy nie mam może rodzeństwa, ale Dumbledore stanowczo zaprzeczył. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego niż uwierzyć w to, że to mój ojciec otworzył komnatę. Następnie profesor namawiał mnie na powrót do Wieży Gryffindoru i rozmowę z przyjaciółmi, jednak bałam się tego. Dziecinnie wierzyłam, że jeśli się to odwlecze, nie będzie to tak trudne. W końcu dyrektor ugiął się i powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze nie czuję się gotowa, mogę spędzić noc z jednorożcami. Po tych słowach mnie zostawił i rozważałam wszystkie za i przeciw. Wiedziałam, że jeśli nie dziś, będę musiała wrócić następnego dnia i w końcu spojrzeć w oczy Harry'emu. Ponieważ do pełni zostało jeszcze kilka dni, wolałam spędzić tę noc w swoim łóżku niż na Polanie Jednorożców.  
Wzięłam głęboki wdech i przygotowując się na najgorsze, ruszyłam w kierunku zamku. Próbowałam ułożyć sobie w głowie, co powiem Harry'emu i reszcie, ale miałam taki mętlik, że tylko bardziej się stresowałam i ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Stanęłam na kamiennych schodach prowadzących do głównego wejścia i chwilę rozważałam, czy jednak nie zawrócić. W końcu zebrałam całą swoją odwagę i weszłam do środka.

* * *

— Nic nam nie powiedziała! — wykrzyknął Fred, który nadal był w ogromnym szoku. Bliźniacy nadal nie mogli uwierzyć w to, czego się właśnie dowiedzieli. Jednak zarówno zachowanie Isabelli, jak i nauczycieli wskazywało, że to była prawda. — Ona córką Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? Zawsze twierdziła, że to Black jest jej ojcem!  
— Dziwisz jej się? — zapytał Paul. — Mając Sami-Wiecie-Kogo za ojca i Syriusza Blacka za ojczyma, też bym tak twierdził... Wiecie, z dwojga złego... Poza tym w tym jest coś jeszcze. Nie sądzę, żeby ta historia została wymyślona bez powodu…  
— Babcia mi o niej opowiadała — wtrącił się Neville. — Mówię o córce Sami-Wiecie-Kogo... Nikt nie wiedział, kim ona jest, ale zanim zniknął, szukała jej banda szaleńców… Właściwie nie było wiadomo, jakiej płci było jego dziecko, ale chcieli je odnaleźć i zabić…  
— Co to miało dać? — zapytał Harry.  
— Uważali, że będzie go można zniszczyć tylko wtedy, gdy zabije się jego dziecko…  
Kilku zgromadzonych spojrzało na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Co za bzdury... — mruknął Ron.  
— Racja, bzdury — powiedział cicho Percy — ale niektórzy w to wierzyli.  
Zapadła cisza. Po długiej chwili przerwał ją Harry.  
— Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego zawsze była taka tajemnicza, tak bardzo bała się coś powiedzieć o swojej rodzinie, pochodzeniu... Bała się, że ktokolwiek się o tym dowie... I wtedy... pod klapą w podłodze... On ją poznał. Dumbledore powiedział, że Voldemort miał obsesję na punkcie jej matki, ale on po prostu rozpoznał swoją córkę... Chyba nie jest jej łatwo, ze świadomością, że to ja sprawiłem, że on zniknął…  
— Raczej nie jest jej łatwo ze świadomością, że jej biologiczny ojciec chciał zabić jej kuzyna — wtrącił Paul. — Ojca jej nie brakuje, odnalazła go w Snapie.  
Harry wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
— Gdzie idziesz? — zawołał Ron.  
— Poszukać jej. Powiedzieć, że nie obchodzi mnie, kim naprawdę jest jej ojciec. Jesteśmy rodziną, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tylko to się liczy. I nie obchodzi mnie, że jest potomkiem Slytherina, nie wierzę, że to ona stoi za tymi atakami. Chcę ją tu przyprowadzić, żeby nas wszystkich zobaczyła, że cały czas jesteśmy przy niej i to niczego nie zmienia.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł. Początkowo ignorował zaciekawione spojrzenia portretów, aż w końcu pytał, czy ktoś nie widział Isabelli. Wszyscy kręcili przecząco głowami. Choć Harry długo jej szukał, nie potrafił jej znaleźć. Wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu, Isabella nadal nie wróciła.

* * *

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu korytarze były opustoszałe. Tylko postacie na portretach obserwowały mnie z ciekawością, dlatego wybierałam korytarze, gdzie było ich jak najmniej. Niedaleko łazienki Jęczącej Marty usłyszałam jakiś głos. Wydawało się, jakby dobiegał zza ściany:  
— _Chodź... chodź do mnie...  
_ Przystanęłam i zamarłam. To o tym opowiadał Harry. Nigdy z nim nie byłam, gdy pojawiał się ten głos, ale byłam pewna, że usłyszałabym go również wtedy, jak słyszałam teraz: To była mowa węży. Nie zdążyłam się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ usłyszałam kroki. Po chwili zobaczyłam Ginny. Dziewczyna wyglądała dziwnie, szła nienaturalnie sztywno, ale na mój widok uśmiechnęła się i mi pomachała. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.  
— Ginny? Hej... co tutaj robisz? — spytałam, podchodząc do niej, na chwilę wyrzucając z głowy tajemniczy głos. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, że się nie odezwała. Gdy znalazłam się blisko niej, zamurowało mnie. To, co zobaczyłam w jej oczach, było przerażające. Miałam wrażenie, że była opętana, ale w pierwszej chwili uznałam, że to niemożliwe. Dopóki nie wypowiedziała tych słów męskim głosem:  
— Witaj, Isabello. Już czas, byś poznała swojego ojca.  
W tej chwili z jej różdżki wystrzeliło ciemnozielone światło i straciłam przytomność.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Niestety pomysł zamienienia Dracona w świnię (i reakcja profesor McGonagall na tę transmutację) nie jest mój :( Wiele lat temu pojawił się w FanFiction, które czytałam i tak bardzo mi się spodobał, że postanowiłam go wykorzystać. Z chęcią podzieliłabym się z Wami tym FF (pamiętam tylko, że opowiadało o Huncwotach i nie pamiętam kto kogo zamienił), ale niestety autorka bloga (jeśli dobrze pamiętam wtedy podpisywała się jako Gracia) je usunęła już dawno temu :(

Mam też do Was małą prośbę: Przygotowałam ankietę dla czytelników, to tylko kilka pytań, które nie powinny Wam zająć dużo czasu, a im więcej osób weźmie w niej udział, tym lepiej. Ankietę znajdziecie tutaj: goo. gl /forms/y4Hlsc12rVl5bJXp2 (z adresu usuńcie spacje), spróbuję wkleić ją również na mój profil :) Z góry dziękuję :)


	17. Rozdział 17

**Zniknięcie**

Kiedy Ron potwierdził, że Isabella nie wróciła, Harry'emu przyszła do głowy jedna myśl: Paul powiedział, że dziewczyna traktuje Snape'a jak ojca. Podejrzewał, że tylko on dobrze znał Isabellę. Tak bardzo się o nią martwił, że postanowił zignorować swoją nienawiść do Mistrza Eliksirów. Tu chodziło o nią, a wiedział, że oboje ją kochali.  
Propozycja Rona, że pójdzie razem z nim, zaskoczyła Harry'ego.  
— Nie będę rozmawiał ze Snape'em. Sam do niego pójdziesz, ja poczekam na ciebie. Ale pomyślałem, że powinniśmy pójść do Hermiony i wszystko jej opowiedzieć, jeszcze zdążymy przed ciszą nocną.  
Harry ze wstydem uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał o Hermionie. Ron świetnie odczytał jego uczucia.  
— Daj spokój, na twoim miejscu też bym zapomniał, w końcu twoja kuzynka jest córką... — Ron przerwał i dodał z lekkim wahaniem. — Nadal w to nie wierzę.  
— Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda. Sam widziałeś, jak zareagowała…  
Tylko kilka osób spojrzało na nich, gdy wychodzili z pokoju wspólnego. Wszyscy cicho rozmawiali tylko o Isabelli i dyskutowali o tym, czy to ona otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic.

W końcu dotarli do korytarza, w którym mieścił się gabinet Snape'a. Ron przystanął i delikatnie pchnął Harry'ego.  
— Dalej idziesz sam — stwierdził.  
Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko ruszył naprzód. Układał w głowie, co powie znienawidzonemu profesorowi. Chciał, żeby ta wizyta była bardzo krótka. W końcu stanął pod drzwiami i niepewnie zapukał.  
— Wejść! — usłyszał szorstki głos. Harry otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka — Potter? — Twarz Snape'a wyrażała zdumienie.  
— Chciałem zapytać, panie profesorze, czy nie widział pan Isabelli?  
— Dlaczego jej szukasz? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
— Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Bez względu na to, kim jest jej ojciec, jest moją kuzynką i przyjaciółką…  
Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, twarz Snape'a złagodniała. Profesor spojrzał na niego, jakby dostrzegł w nim coś, czego do tej pory nie zauważał. Było to dziwne spojrzenie, bez nienawiści i pogardy, jaką zawsze żywił do Harry'ego.  
— Niestety nie widziałem jej — powiedział Snape po chwili milczenia. — Daj jej trochę czasu. Wiem, że dyrektor z nią rozmawiał. Wróci. Może jeszcze dziś, w najgorszym razie spędzi noc z jednorożcami i pojawi się rano.  
Harry skinął głową i podziękował, a następnie szybko wyszedł z gabinetu. Nie chciał spędzać tam ani sekundy dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Słowa Snape'a trochę go uspokoiły, ale żaden z nich nie przeczuwał, jak bardzo się mylił.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey nie była zadowolona z tak później wizyty, ale pozwoliła im wejść.  
— Cześć — przywitała ich radośnie Hermiona, ale uśmiech szybko jej zamarł na twarzy. — Co się stało?  
— Ty opowiedz — mruknął Ron do Harry'ego, który nie mając innego wyjścia, zaczął opowiadać, co się wydarzyło tego popołudnia. Gdy skończył, Hermiona mruknęła cicho.  
— Ona naprawdę jest jego córką…  
— Wiedziałaś? — zapytał wstrząśnięty Ron.  
— Podejrzewałam, ale nigdy nie miałam pewności. Podczas pierwszej uczty powiedziała, że jej dziadek był mugolem, co wykluczałoby, że jej ojcem jest Black, który jest czystej krwi. Poza tym Blackowie nie byli wężouści, a Sami-Wiecie-Kto był z tego znany. Może sami pamiętacie, jak stwierdziła, że tę umiejętność ma po ojcu... Raz też wspomniała, że nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest…  
— A każdy wie, że Black siedzi w Azkabanie — dokończył za nią Ron. — Jakim cudem to wszystko pamiętałaś?  
— Zawsze sprawiała wrażenie, że coś ukrywała. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. — Ale nigdy nie wierzyłam w to, że ona mogłaby być jego córką. Jak to możliwe?  
— Nie wiesz, skąd się biorą dzieci? — zażartował Ron.  
Zamilkli.  
— Jej mama nie mogła być z nim związana — powiedział cicho Harry. — Nie sądzę, żeby moi rodzice utrzymywali z nią kontakt, gdyby przeszła na jego stronę.  
— Zapytamy jej, gdy wróci — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Jak już wiemy o niej to najgorsze, to może teraz będzie chętniejsza do opowiadania o rodzinie.  
Chłopcy milczeli. Harry podszedł do okna i spojrzał na Zakazany Las. Zastanawiał się, czy właśnie tam teraz była jego kuzynka. Chciał porozmawiać z nią już teraz, wyjaśnić jej, że wszystko jest w porządku i namówić na powrót do zamku. Miał ochotę pójść po nią, ale wiedział, że w lesie jest wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń, a las jest tak wielki, że mógłby mieć problem z odnalezieniem jej. Po przygodach z zeszłego roku nie tęsknił za tym miejscem.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwała pani Pomfrey, która obwieściła koniec wizyty. Podczas powrotu Ron naśmiewał się z kartki z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, którą Hermiona dostała od Lockharta. Ich rozmowę przerwał czyjś rozgniewany głos, a gdy podeszli bliżej, okazało się, że należał do Filcha.  
— Ale chyba nie myślisz, że ktoś znowu został napadnięty?  
Stali nasłuchując, aż Filch odejdzie. Następnie wyszli na korytarz, gdzie połowę podłogi pokrywała woda, która wciąż wypływała z łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Teraz kiedy poza nimi nikogo nie było w pobliżu, usłyszeli jej donośnie zawodzenie i postanowili sprawdzić, co się stało.

Następnego dnia Harry wstał z nadzieją, że w końcu porozmawia z Isabellą. Rozczarowany zauważył, że w pokoju wspólnym jej nie było.  
— Cześć, Lavender — powiedział, pierwszy raz ciesząc się na widok dziewczyny. — Wróciła już może Isabella?  
— Nie — odpowiedziała krótko i nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszła przez dziurę. Harry postanowił zrobić to samo, z nadzieją, że może Is będzie już na śniadaniu. Nie mogła przecież spędzić całego życia w Zakazanym Lesie!  
Ku jego rozczarowaniu, dziewczyna nie pojawiła się ani na śniadaniu, ani na żadnej lekcji. Z każdą godziną martwił się coraz bardziej, do tego stopnia, że idąc na kolację, nie zauważył profesora Snape'a.  
— Potter — ostry głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Harry zatrzymał się i po chwili podszedł do profesora. Zrobił to automatycznie, nie myśląc nad tym, co robił. Snape odczekał chwilę, aż przeszło kilku uczniów. — Gdzie jest Isabella?  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie widziałem jej. Nie pojawiła się na lekcjach, nie było jej również w Wieży Gryffindoru.  
Na twarzy Snape'a pojawiło się zaniepokojenie. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, wskazał gestem Harry'emu, że może odejść. Harry miał mętlik w głowie i zamyślony usiadł na swoim miejscu w Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Ron coś do niego mówi.  
— Wszystko ok? — zapytał Paul siedzący obok. Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Isabella zniknęła — odpowiedział.  
— Przecież Snape ci powiedział, że pewnie poszła do jednorożców — stwierdził Ron. Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— I miała wrócić rano. A tymczasem jej tu nie ma, nikt jej nie widział i nawet Snape nie wie, gdzie ona jest.  
Zapadła cisza.  
— Spróbuj porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em — zasugerował cicho Paul. Harry skinął głową.  
— Pójdę do niego po kolacji.

Jednak zanim wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, zaczepiła go Julia Bonk.  
— Cześć — powiedział zaskoczony Harry. Julia nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała ani w świecie mugoli, ani tym bardziej w Hogwarcie.  
— Gdzie jest Isabella? — zapytała. Chłopak milczał, co wzbudziło jej irytację. — Słuchaj, nie pytam dla siebie, tylko dla niego — wskazała Dracona. — Wiem, że zachował się jak dupek i nie powinien zdradzać jej tajemnicy, ale ona naprawdę jest dla niego ważna. Nie wiem, czy ona go unika, ale chciałby ją przeprosić i upewnić się, czy wszystko u niej w porządku, jest naprawdę przybity tą sytuacją.  
— To coś nowego — mruknął Ron, który stał za Harrym. Oboje go zignorowali.  
— Is sama będzie musiała zdecydować, czy zechce z nim porozmawiać — odparł Harry. — Problem w tym, że teraz mamy większe problemy na głowie niż wyrzuty sumienia Malfoya. Możesz mu tylko przekazać, że ona zniknęła i nikt nie wie, gdzie jest.  
— Jak to, zniknęła? — Harry nie zauważył, kiedy blondyn do nich podszedł.  
— Od wczoraj nikt jej nie widział — powiedział zirytowany Harry. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tę rozmowę i pójść do profesora Dumbledore'a. — Nawet Snape nie wie, gdzie jest... Właściwie powinienem ci teraz przywalić…  
— Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę — powiedział cicho Draco. — Dzięki mnie wiesz w końcu, kim jest…  
— Już dawno wiedziałem, kim jest! — warknął Harry. — Co mnie obchodzi, kim jest jej ojciec?! Mam to gdzieś, rozumiesz? Nie zamierzam jej odtrącać tylko dlatego, że Voldemort jest jej ojcem! To nie ma wpływu na to, jakim ona jest człowiekiem! — Ostatnie zdania wykrzyczał, co zwróciło uwagę osób pozostałych w Wielkiej Sali. Większość nich wzdrygnęła się, słysząc imię czarnoksiężnika. — Jeśli przyjaźniłeś się z nią tylko z tego powodu, to nie zasługujesz na to, by móc nazywać się jej przyjacielem. — Harry wysyczał ostatnie słowa i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.  
— To nie tak — jęknął Draco. Harry zignorował te słowa, był wściekły. Czuł, że musiał się oddalić od Ślizgona, zanim zrobiłby coś nieprzemyślanego, a w tej chwili miał większe problemy na głowie.

Ponieważ Harry i Ron nie zastali dyrektora w gabinecie, postanowili go poszukać w pokoju nauczycielskim. Drzwi były uchylone, dlatego słyszeli rozmowę między nauczycielami.  
— Niestety po szkole rozeszły się plotki, że Isabella uciekła do Komnaty Tajemnic. — Chłopcy usłyszeli profesora Flitwicka. Przystanęli za drzwiami tak, żeby nikt ich nie zauważył.  
— Też je słyszałam — powiedziała profesor McGonagall. — Wiele osób sądzi, że to ona…  
— Isabella nie otworzyła Komnaty Tajemnic! — krzyknął Snape.  
— Severusie — powiedział cicho Dumbledore, ale Snape go zignorował:  
— Ona nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi atakami!  
— Severusie — powtórzył Dumbledore, ale tym razem z mocą, która powstrzymała Mistrza Eliksirów przed dalszym wybuchem. — Wszyscy tu wiemy, że to nie ona jest sprawcą ostatnich wydarzeń. Niestety zniknęła. Wczoraj jej poradziłem, że jeśli chce, może spędzić noc z jednorożcami. Dziś z nimi rozmawiałem, nie dotarła tam. Nie widzieli jej od ostatniej pełni, a wczoraj poczuli coś dziwnego…  
— Myślisz Albusie, że potwór z Komnaty Tajemnic ją porwał?  
— Tego się obawiam — powiedział cicho Dumbledore. — Niestety nikt w to nie uwierzy.  
Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem i cicho wycofali się z korytarza. Postanowili odwiedzić Hermionę, żeby z nią porozmawiać o tym, czego właśnie się dowiedzieli.

* * *

Dni mijały, a Isabella nadal nie wracała i wszystko zaczęło się toczyć zwyczajnym rytmem. Harry i Ron opowiedzieli mi o rozmowie nauczycieli, którą podsłuchali i zgodnie z przewidywaniami dyrektora, nikt nie wierzył w niewinność Isabelli. Wszyscy sądzili, że jej zniknięcie potwierdza, że to ona jest sprawcą wszystkich ataków. W moim domu byłam jedyną osobą przekonaną o jej niewinności, dlatego wiele osób spoglądało na mnie z politowaniem i mówiło: _Amando_ , takim tonem, jakbym była dzieckiem niezdolnym zrozumieć, co się wokół mnie działo.  
W pozostałych domach wyglądało podobnie. W Slytherinie tylko Draco Malfoy wierzył w jej niewinność. Chociaż chłopak przez pierwsze kilka dni po jej zniknięciu był przybity, szybko doszedł do siebie i wrócił do szydzenia innych i znęcania się nad słabszymi. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, dlaczego Isabella się z nim zadawała, ale znała go znacznie lepiej niż ja. Tak jak ja znałam ją lepiej niż inni Krukoni. I chociaż wydawało się, że Draco znów był taki, jak wcześniej, potrafiłam dostrzec pod tą maską jego smutek, który chciał ukryć przed światem. Za każdym razem, gdy go mijałam, widziałam rozpacz w jego oczach. Czasami się zastanawiałam, czy tylko ja mogłam to zauważyć, bo pewnie przypominałam mu o niej?  
Byłam pewna, że wierzył w niewinność Isabelli, gdyż niechcący podsłuchałam jego rozmowę z Julią Bonk:  
— Myślisz, że ukrywa się w Komnacie Tajemnic? — Nawet jeśli nie słyszałam wcześniejszej części rozmowy, od razu domyśliłam się, o kim mowa.  
— Nie — odpowiedział bez wahania. — Ona nie wiedziała, gdzie jest ta komnata.  
— Ale mówiłeś…  
— Wiem, co mówiłem. Kłamałem. No, może nie całkowicie, naprawdę jest spokrewniona ze Slytherinem, ale to nie ona otworzyła tę komnatę. Musi być ktoś jeszcze, ktoś, kto być może usunął ją w odpowiednim momencie i teraz wszyscy myślą, że to jej sprawka.  
Przez chwilę milczeli.  
— A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze? Że to moja wina. Gdybym nie był tak głupi i trzymał język za zębami, nikt by się nie dowiedział o jej pochodzeniu i nic by jej się nie stało. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.  
— Ale przecież jeśli są ze sobą spokrewnieni, to może nie zrobi jej krzywdy — powiedziała Julia, jakby sama w to nie wierzyła.  
— Nawet jeśli wróci cała i zdrowa, nie wybaczę sobie, że tak ją zdradziłem. Jestem pewien, że ona też nie.  
Po tych słowach wycofałam się z korytarza. Usłyszałam wystarczająco dużo i byłam pewna, że miał rację. Isabella bardziej ufała tylko Severusowi, byłam pewna, że to złamało jej serce. A odzyskać zaufanie drugiego człowieka jest cholernie trudno. Chociaż nigdy za nim nie przepadałam, było mi żal ich przyjaźni.  
Natomiast w Gryffindorze sytuacja miała się trochę inaczej. Od zniknięcia Isabelli znacznie częściej rozmawiałam z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, która w końcu opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Ponieważ tak bardzo się zbliżyliśmy, a wiedzieli, że można mi ufać, zdradzili, dlaczego Hermiona tyle czasu spędziła pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Najczęściej jednak rozmawialiśmy o Isabelli i raz wymsknęło mi się, że już od dawna wiedziałam, kim jest jej ojciec. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak opowiedzieć im, w jaki sposób się tego dowiedziałam. Hermiona zaskoczyła mnie mówiąc, że zaczęła się tego domyślać kilka tygodni wcześniej.  
Nie tylko oni wierzyli w niewinność Isabelli. Cała rodzina Weasleyów stała za nią murem, jak i przyjaciele bliźniaków: Paul oraz Lee. Neville również nie mógł uwierzyć, że mogłaby otworzyć komnatę, a i kilka innych osób było przekonanych, że sama stała się ofiarą.  
Oczywiście nie wszyscy tak myśleli, nawet większość Gryfonów wyrażała głośno swoje zdanie, że na pewno w przyszłości stanie się taka jak ojciec, a otwarcie komnaty to jej pierwszy krok na zdobycie sławy.  
No cóż, ze sławą mieli trochę racji, Prorok Codzienny napisał obszerny artykuł o niej i jej pochodzeniu, jednak, co ciekawe, nie wspomnieli o jej zniknięciu.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim za wypełnienie ankiety. Jeśli jeszcze jej nie wypełniłaś/eś, zrób to tutaj: goo . gl/forms/y4Hlsc12rVl5bJXp2 (z adresu usuń spacje). Jakby nie chciało wejść, mogę wysłać link na priv, tam chyba FF nie usuwa linków z tekstu :)

Wasze odpowiedzi zbieram do ok. 20 maja, a pod koniec miesiąca, wraz z ostatnim rozdziałem opublikuję jej wyniki :)

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział, chociaż bez Isabelli, Wam się spodobał :)


	18. Rozdział 18

**Podwójny atak**

Czas mijał coraz szybciej. Miałam wrażenie, że z każdym dniem coraz więcej osób zapominało o Isabelli i Komnacie Tajemnic. Tylko podczas eliksirów obserwowałam coraz bardziej ponurego profesora Snape'a, który nie zwracał na nas uwagi, a zatapiał się we własnych myślach. Jeśli ktoś go wyrwał z zamyślenia, dopiero teraz poznawał najgorsze cechy profesora.  
Profesor Lockhart zorganizował walentynki i chociaż z początku uznawałam wystrojoną na różowo Wielką Salę oraz krasnoludy roznoszące walentynkowe kartki jako głupotę, udało się mu osiągnąć swój cel: Do Hogwartu na stałe zawitała radosna atmosfera, jak sprzed ataków.  
Sama przyłapywałam się na tym, że coraz rzadziej o niej myślałam, przez co coraz częściej dopadały mnie wyrzuty sumienia: Jakbym pogodziła się z tym, że zniknęła z mojego życia.  
Kilka tygodni później, podczas ferii wielkanocnych drugoklasiści mieli za zadanie wybrać dodatkowe przedmioty. Kiedy zastanawiałam się, co wybrać, znów przypomniałam sobie o przyjaciółce i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy jeśli wróci, uda jej się to wszystko nadrobić.  
Najsmutniejsze było to, że zaczęłam myśleć _jeśli wróci_ , zamiast _kiedy_.  
— Znów o niej myślisz — zauważyła Monica. Chociaż nie wierzyła w niewinność Isabelli, nigdy nie traktowała mnie jak idiotkę niespełna rozumu.  
— Nie ma jej już tak długo — odpowiedziałam. — Najbardziej dobija mnie, że tak naprawdę nikt jej nie szuka. — Nie wiedziałam, na ile to była prawda. Chociaż Harry próbował coś działać, a nawet czasami mu pomagałam, co właściwie mogliśmy? Sami nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie była ta komnata. Podejrzewałam, że profesor Dumbledore nie porzucił tego tematu, ale to, że jej nie znaleziono, oznaczało, że sam nie wiele mógł zdziałać. Inni się tym nie przejmowali. Mogłoby to wyglądać inaczej, gdyby była pewność, że Isabella została porwana.  
Monica wzruszyła ramionami.  
— A czego się spodziewałaś? Powinnaś się cieszyć, że Ministerstwo Magii nie oskarżyło jej o ataki i nie uznało jej za winną. — Monica miała rację, to była dobra wiadomość. — Chociaż w tym momencie wszystko wskazuje, że jednak jest…  
— Gdyby tak było — przerwałam jej. — To czy nie powinna dalej nas atakować, siedząc bezpiecznie w Komnacie Tajemnic? Przecież i tak nikt nie wie, gdzie jest — powiedziałam trochę za szorstko, ale na szczęście Monica nie należała do osób, które szybko się obrażają. — Poza tym, to, że na razie jest spokój, nie oznacza, że nie będzie nowych ataków — dodałam. Jak zwykle, kilka dni później, wyrzucałam sobie: _mogłaś tego nie mówić_. Jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić.

Kilka dni później miał odbyć się mecz Gryffindor przeciwko Hufflepuff. Wszyscy fani quidditcha wyczekiwali na ten mecz, ale po rozgrzewce zawodników, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem meczu, na boisko wbiegła profesor McGonagall z purpurowym megafonem:  
— Mecz został odwołany! — Z trybun rozległy się krzyki i gwizdy. Niezrażona profesor mówiła dalej: — Wszyscy uczniowie mają wrócić do swoich wspólnych pokojów, gdzie członkowie kierownictwa szkoły podadzą im kolejne informacje. Proszę to zrobić jak najszybciej!  
Miałam złe przeczucia i spojrzałam na równie zaniepokojoną Monicę. Bez słowa ruszyłyśmy za resztą Krukonów do naszego pokoju wspólnego. Wszyscy czekali w milczeniu na profesora Flitwicka, który był blady z przerażenia.  
— Doszło do kolejnego ataku — powiedział. Nie musiał podnosić głosu, było tak cicho, że każdy go słyszał. — Zostały zaatakowane Penelopa Clearwater — spojrzeliśmy na siebie w zaskoczeniu. Każdy z nas ją kojarzył, była prefektem naszego domu i chyba wszyscy wiedzieli, że była czarownicą półkrwi. Mimo to potwór ją zaatakował? — Oraz Hermiona Granger — dodał profesor i również na twarzach wielu uczniów pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.  
— Czy one...? — zapytałam drżącym głosem.  
— Zostały spetryfikowane — odpowiedział profesor Flitwick. W pokoju rozległo się kilka westchnień ulgi. To oznaczało, że za kilka tygodni dziewczyny zostaną przywrócone do życia.  
— Musimy jednak zastosować pewne środki ostrożności. — Profesor rozwinął pergamin z zarządzeniami. — Od dzisiaj wszyscy uczniowie wracają do wspólnych pokojów w swoich domach przed szóstą wieczorem. Po tej godzinie nikomu nie wolno opuszczać domów. Na każdą lekcję będzie was prowadził nauczyciel. Z łazienki można korzystać tylko w obecności nauczyciela. Odwołuje się wszystkie treningi i mecze quidditcha. Nie będzie też żadnych zajęć wieczornych.  
Zapadła cisza. Profesor niepewnie na nas spojrzał.  
— Jeśli nie złapiemy tego, kto kryje się za tymi napaściami, zamkną szkołę. Jeśli ktoś z was wie coś na ten temat, bardzo proszę, żeby mnie o tym poinformował.  
Cisza panowała, dopóki profesor nie wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.  
— Mamy jasność w jednej sprawie — powiedział David. Do dziś pamiętałam, jak na początku pierwszego roku opowiadał o kuzynce Harry'ego oraz dziecku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. To był dopiero początek i nawet ja nie wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę chodzi o jedno dziecko. — Potter nie otworzyła komnaty.  
Jego słowa wywołały poruszenie, nie wszyscy chcieli się z nim zgodzić.  
— Jasne, jest córką Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i według Malfoya dziedziczką Slytherina…  
— Nie tylko według Malfoya — ktoś wtrącił — Sami-Wiecie-Kto naprawdę był potomkiem rodu Slytherina.  
— Dobra, dobra — powiedział szybko David. — Chodzi mi o to, że nie zaatakowałaby Granger.  
Zapanowała cisza.  
— Chyba masz rację, w tym roku się dobrze dogadywały. — W końcu ktoś się odezwał.  
— Przecież odwiedzała Granger w skrzydle szpitalnym — dodał ktoś inny.  
— Już prędzej zaatakowałaby Malfoya — wtrącił ktoś złośliwym tonem.  
— Pamiętacie, jak zamieniła go w świnię? — Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, potrzebując chociaż chwilowego zapomnienia od obecnej sytuacji. Niestety brak Penelopy sprawił, że dość szybko spoważnieliśmy.  
— W takim razie, jeśli to nie Potter otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic, to kto? — zapytała Monica. Zapadła cisza. Dopiero po chwili Krukonka z siódmego roku spojrzała na nas.  
— I dlaczego zniknęła?  
David spojrzał na nas poważnym wzrokiem. Chociaż był nie wiele starszy ode mnie, potrafił szybko zyskać szacunek nawet starszych uczniów.  
— Odpowiednim pytaniem jest: gdzie zniknęła? Bo dlaczego, to chyba sami możemy się domyślić.  
Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że w końcu ludzie, przynajmniej w moim domu, uwierzyli w niewinność Is. Z drugiej byłam zmartwiona tym, że doszło do kolejnych napaści. Miałam nadzieję, że skoro wszystko wskazywało na to, że za napaściami stał Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, miałam nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek znajdowała się Isabella, jej ojciec nie uczynił jej krzywdy. Naiwnie wierzyłam w to, że skoro jest jego córką, to z jego strony nic jej nie grozi.

* * *

Po wysłuchaniu nowych zarządzeń przeczytanych przez Severusa Snape'a poszedłem od razu do dormitorium. Miałem nadzieję, że Crabbe i Goyle mieli w sobie trochę inteligencji, by domyślić się, że chciałem być sam. Byłem zmęczony udawaniem przed wszystkimi, że wszystko było w porządku i po kilku dniach niedyspozycji wróciłem do _dawnego ja_.  
Podejrzewałem, że tylko Julia wiedziała, jak naprawdę się czułem. Nie tylko dlatego, że przed nią potrafiłem zebrać się na szczerość. Dzięki temu, że byliśmy rodziną, pozwoliłem jej zbliżyć się na tyle, że poznała mnie prawie tak dobrze, jak Isabella.  
Wiedziałem, że chciała mi pomóc, ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie mogła. Nic nie mogło mi pomóc. Gdy tylko nikt nie patrzył, wyciągałem z kieszeni medalik, który kiedyś podarowałem Isabelli. Często go otwierałem i patrzyłem na zdjęcie 11-letniej dziewczyny. Martwiłem się, że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdowała i co się z nią stało. Najbardziej gryzło mnie to, że to była moja wina.  
Byłem głupi. Najbardziej denerwowało mnie to, że sam siebie nie rozumiałem. Miałem taki mętlik w głowie, że nawet nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć, dlaczego właśnie to zrobiłem. Dlaczego zrujnowałem kilkunastoletnią przyjaźń? Ponieważ mnie zdenerwowała? Nie pierwszy raz. Ponieważ nie chciała zrobić tego, o co ją prosiłem? To też już się zdarzało. Ponieważ uraziła moją dumę? I to się zdarzało, ale nigdy nie dopuściłem się w ramach _zemsty_ do czegoś takiego. Może dlatego, że dopiero tu, w Hogwarcie mogłem mieć publiczność, mogłem zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych. Doprowadziło to do tego, że wszyscy wiedzieli, jaką byłem świnią. Nie tylko w przenośni.  
Czułem się tak źle, że chciałem umrzeć. Wiedziałem jednak, że to by nie pomogło. Już na zawsze zostałbym w jej pamięci, jako ten, który ją zdradził i uciekł przed konsekwencjami. Właściwie to było takie typowe dla niej: uciec, kiedy pojawiają się jakieś komplikacje czy problemy. Nigdy nie potrafiła się zmierzyć z nimi twarzą w twarz. W każdym razie nie od razu, zawsze musiała przemyśleć całą sprawę i zebrać się na odwagę, żeby działać.  
Chociaż ta część jej charakteru bywała urocza, nie chciałem być taki jak ona. Chciałem być zdecydowany i mieć odwagę stawić czoła problemom.  
Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na jej zdjęcie i poczułem ukłucie w sercu. Wiedziałem, że ona była jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu i chociaż spieprzyłem wszystko na całej linii, miałem nadzieję, że da się to jeszcze wyprostować.  
— Będę o ciebie walczyć — powiedziałem do zdjęcia. — Zrobię wszystko, żeby odzyskać twoje zaufanie i naszą przyjaźń. Chociaż będzie to trudne i pewnie zajmie wiele czasu, odzyskam cię, rozumiesz?  
Isabella na zdjęciu przewróciła oczami i po chwili zniknęła.  
— I tak się nie poddam — dodałem z pewnością, zamykając medalik. Westchnąłem ciężko, jakby ktoś wrzucił mi na plecy ogromny ciężar, jakbym już wtedy wiedział, jak trudna droga mnie czeka, bez nadziei, że kiedykolwiek mi się uda.

* * *

W Wieży Gryffindoru pojawiła się podobna dyskusja do tej, która toczyła się w Wieży Ravenclawu.  
— Nie wierzę w to, że Isabella zaatakowałaby Hermionę — powiedziała Parvati jako pierwsza. — I myślę, że żadne z nas w to nie wierzy. — Wiele osób pokiwało głowami zgadzając się z nią. — Co, jeśli ona sama jest ofiarą, gdzieś teraz leży i nikt jej jeszcze nie znalazł?  
Rozległa się dyskusja. Po chwili Lee zabrał głos, mówiąc tak głośno, że wszyscy zaczęli go słuchać.  
— Policzmy ofiary. Mamy dwójkę, być może trójkę Gryfonów, nie licząc ducha z Gryffindoru, jedną Krukonkę i jednego Puchona. Czy żaden nauczyciel nie zauważył, że jakoś nic nie przytrafia się Ślizgonom? Czy nie jest oczywiste, że to wszystko wiąże się ze Slytherinem? Dziedzic Slytherina, potwór Slytherina... A może trzeba po prostu wywalić na zbity łeb wszystkich Ślizgonów?  
Wszyscy zaczęli kiwać głowami i pokrzykiwać. Harry nadal był w szoku po zobaczeniu spetryfikowanej Hermiony, jednak nawet on zrozumiał, że wszyscy Gryfoni nie wierzyli w teorię, że Isabella napadała na innych. Nie mogło to jednak go pocieszyć, skoro Hermiona leżała nieruchomo w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Isabella zniknęła i Harry powoli tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy ją ponownie.

* * *

Po podwójnym ataku nie tylko kierownictwo szkoły zareagowało, wprowadzając nowe zarządzenia, które teoretycznie miały zwiększyć nasze bezpieczeństwo. Prawdę mówiąc, nie byłam pewna, na ile naprawdę mogły nas ocalić, gdyby potwór Slytherina chciałby zaatakować ponownie. Tym razem Ministerstwo Magii postanowiło zareagować, jednak sposób, w jaki to zrobiło sprawił, że byliśmy bardziej wystraszeni niż dotąd. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Hagrid został aresztowany, chociaż tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego podejrzewano go o napaści. Nie tylko ja, ale i reszta Krukonów była przekonana, że Hagrid był niewinny. To było oczywiste, że wyglądał na _dzikiego_ , wielu z nas wiedziało o jego zamiłowaniu do niebezpiecznych zwierząt, ale znaliśmy go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie napuściłby żadnego potwora na uczniów.  
Jednak nie to nas wystraszyło. Najgorsza była informacja o decyzji rady nadzorczej szkoły: zawiesili profesora Dumbledore'a w wykonywaniu obowiązków dyrektora. Większość z nas nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć ani się z tym pogodzić. Wiele zrozumiałam dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry i Ron opowiedzieli mi o swojej wizycie u Hagrida. Przez te ataki, brak Isabelli i Hermiony zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, jakby brakowało im dziewczyny, której mogliby się zwierzyć, a na szczęście mieliśmy razem zajęcia, podczas których mogliśmy cicho rozmawiać.  
— Naprawdę myślicie, że Malfoy mógł szantażować radę nadzorczą? — zapytałam z lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
— Moim zdaniem on jest zdolny do wszystkiego — odpowiedział Ron.  
— Is mało o nim mówiła, prawie wcale — stwierdziłam po chwili milczenia. — Czasami miałam wrażenie, że się go boi.  
Uwierzyłam w teorię chłopców, dopiero gdy opowiedzieli mi o lekcji eliksirów, na której Draco chwalił się przed całą klasą: _Zawsze uważałem, że tylko mój ojciec może wykurzyć starego Dumbledore'a_. Po ich relacji kolejny raz zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem ktoś taki jak Is mógł się przyjaźnić z kimś takim jak Malfoy.

Mimo otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic, ataków i zawieszenia dyrektora szkoły, nauczyciele pod koniec maja poinformowali nas, że pierwszego czerwca rozpoczną się egzaminy. Mieliśmy tydzień na powtórkę wszystkiego. Oczywiście nikt wcześniej nie zaczął przygotowywać się do egzaminów, ponieważ nikt nie spodziewał się, że one normalnie się odbędą.  
Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni oraz przerażeni, jak wiele materiału przerobiliśmy w tym roku. Ja starałam się zachować spokój: skoro uczyłam się regularnie przez wszystkie miesiące szkoły, powinnam bez problemów zdać nadchodzące egzaminy, nawet bez powtórek. Niestety nie wszyscy podchodzili do tego z takim spokojem i byłam pewna, że kilka osób wpadnie w panikę i będzie musiało zażyć eliksir uspokajający pani Pomfrey.

Kilka dni później podczas śniadania profesor McGonagall poinformowała nas, że mandragory są gotowe do wycięcia i wieczorem zostaną ożywione osoby, które zostały spetryfikowane. Większość osób ucieszyła się z tej informacji, w sali rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty. Ja jednak zauważyłam Dracona Malfoya, który siedział z posępną miną, nie ciesząc się z innymi. Pierwszy raz w życiu dałabym wiele, żeby móc odczytać jego myśli. Zastanawiałam się, czy przyszło mu do głowy to samo, co mnie: Chociaż spetryfikowane osoby do nas powrócą, nadal nie było wiadomo, gdzie znajdowała się Isabella. Ta myśl sprawiła, że i ja posmutniałam.  
— W końcu to koniec tego koszmaru — zawołał uradowany chłopak z piątego roku. — Teraz będziemy mogli zostawić to za sobą i zapomnieć o wszystkim.  
Reszta osób podzielała jego entuzjazm, ale ja nie potrafiłam. Jakie były szanse, że ofiary widziały napastnika? Czy naprawdę, ktoś będzie umiał go wskazać? Czy naprawdę to był koniec?  
Na pierwszych lekcjach wszyscy mieli dobry humor: Nawet nauczyciele wyglądali na spokojniejszych, chociaż nadal powstrzymywali swój optymizm w przeciwieństwie do większości uczniów. Wiele osób z mojej klasy uśmiechało się szeroko, niektórzy wybuchali śmiechem. Sielanka nie trwała długo, w południe, tuż przed dzwonkiem na przerwę rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall, magicznie zwielokrotniony, odbijający się echem po korytarzach:  
— _Wszyscy uczniowie mają natychmiast wrócić do swoich dormitoriów. Natychmiast.  
_ — Chyba nie kolejny atak? — zapytała drżącym głosem Monica.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziałam. — Mam nadzieję, że nie. — Nie chciałam tego mówić, ale czułam, że stało się coś strasznego. Chociaż nikt nic nie wiedział, nawet nauczyciel, ponura atmosfera wróciła na dobre. Nie zwlekając, zastosowaliśmy się do zarządzenia profesor McGonagall i od razu ruszyliśmy do naszego pokoju wspólnego, by tam, w milczeniu czekać na profesora Flitwicka, który miał nam wyjaśnić sytuację. W każdym razie mieliśmy taką nadzieję, że wkrótce nam wszystko wyjaśni.  
Chociaż nie czekaliśmy długo, każda minuta wlokła się niemiłosiernie. W końcu profesor Flitwick wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i grobowym głosem oznajmił, że potwór porwał ucznia do Komnaty Tajemnic. Wszyscy pobledli. Nikogo nie zdziwiła druga informacja: Jutro rano mieliśmy wracać do domu.  
Profesor już chciał wyjść, ale odważyłam się go o coś zapytać:  
— Panie profesorze... Kto... kto został porwany?  
Chwilę milczał, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Ginny Weasley.  
Dopiero chwilę po jego wyjściu zaczęły się rozmowy.  
— To niemożliwe — powiedział David. Był blady. — Przecież ona jest czystej krwi…  
— To chyba nie ma znaczenia dla potwora — mruknął ktoś inny. — Pewnie dziedzic nie chciał w komnacie mieć na wieki szkieletu mugolaka…  
— Muszę przyznać — zaczęła Marta z siódmego roku — że po ataku na Granger nie uwierzyłam, że Potter jest niewinna... Ale teraz... Przecież ona tak lubiła Weasley!  
— Może porwała ją, żeby mieć z kim spędzać czas w komnacie — ktoś zażartował, ale nie zdążyłam zauważyć, kto się na to odważył.  
— To nie jest śmieszne! — warknęła Marta. Zapadła cisza.  
— Cała nadzieja w tym, że ktoś ze spetryfikowanych osób będzie mógł powiedzieć o tym, co ich zaatakowało — powiedział powoli David.  
Nie pozostawało nam nic innego, jak resztę dnia spędzić na pakowaniu i czekaniu, aż Penelopa zostanie ożywiona i być może będzie mogła nam coś opowiedzieć.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

To już przedostatni rozdział. Jak Wam się podoba?  
Dziękuję wszystkim za udział w mojej małej ankiecie ;) Jej podsumowanie opublikuję razem z ostatnim rozdziałem, który planuję na koniec maja :)


	19. Rozdział 19

**W Komnacie Tajemnic**

Powoli otworzyłam oczy, co przyszło mi z trudem. Byłam zmęczona, tak bardzo, że chciałam tylko spać. Nie mogłam znów zamknąć oczu, musiałam wstać i zacząć działać. Musiałam poinformować kogoś, że Ginny została opętana przez mojego ojca, że być może za jej pomocą otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic.  
Byłam tak oszołomiona, że myśli powolnie przepływały przez moją głową i nadal nie zorientowałam się, gdzie byłam. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że leżałam na posadzce bardzo długiej komnaty wypełnionej dziwną zielonkawą poświatą. Spojrzałam na wysokie kamienne kolumny, ozdobione splecionymi wężami. Sklepienie ginęło w mroku, nie byłam w stanie go dojrzeć.  
Chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w tym miejscu, wiedziałam, gdzie się znajdowałam: w Komnacie Tajemnic.  
— Zgadza się — usłyszałam głos. Z trudem odwróciłam głowę, by spojrzeć na wysokiego, czarnowłosego chłopca. Kontury jego postaci były dziwne zamazane, ale nie byłam pewna, czy naprawdę tak było, czy ja nie odzyskałam w pełni ostrości wzroku. Mimo to poznałam go, ponieważ miałam okazję oglądać kiedyś jego zdjęcia z czasów, gdy sam był uczniem Hogwartu.  
Czytał mi w myślach i bawiło go to, a ja byłam zbyt słaba, żeby się bronić.  
— Witaj Isabello, wyrosłaś na piękną dziewczynę — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Nic dziwnego, twoja matka była niezwykle piękną kobietą, zresztą byłabyś ładna, nawet gdybyś to po mnie odziedziczyła urodę — zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. Właściwie nie byłam pewna, czy żartował. Musiałam przyznać, że jako młodzieniec był przystojny.  
— Jak długo tu jestem? — zapytałam i przeraził mnie mój głos. Skrzeczałam, jakbym od wielu tygodni go nie używała, co właściwie okazało się prawdą:  
— Kilka miesięcy — odpowiedział Tom Riddle z uśmiechem na twarzy. — Tak... maj się kończy, trochę czasu już tu spędziłaś.  
— Maj? — zapytałam, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Przecież Ginny mnie zaatakowała pod koniec stycznia. Spędziłam tu cztery miesiące? Jak inni zareagowali na moje zniknięcie, czy ktokolwiek mnie szukał?  
— Nie myśl o tym — powiedział beztrosko, nadal czytając w moich myślach. — Jeszcze będzie czas, bym ci wszystko opowiedział. — Przez chwilę milczał, po czym spojrzał na mnie groźnym wzrokiem. — Byłem bardzo rozczarowany, gdy dowiedziałem się, że ukrywasz to, kim jesteś. Kiedy słodka Ginny powiedziała mi, że jesteś córką Syriusza Blacka... — pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę jestem rozczarowany, że nie przyznałaś się, kim jesteś, że w twoich żyłach płynie krew samego Salazara Slytherina i dopiero ten chłopak... Malfoy... opowiedział wszystkim to, co już od dawna powinni wiedzieć! Ale uwierz mi, Isabello, że jak tylko zyskam moc, a stanie się to w ciągu kilku godzin, już ja cię wychowam. — Zadrżałam. — Sprawię, że już nie będziesz wstydzić się swojego pochodzenia. Zrobię z ciebie potężną czarownicę i będziesz u mojego boku, gdy będziemy zdobywać świat.  
Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem.  
— Jakim cudem... — zaczęłam pytanie, które przerwał mi jego okrutny śmiech. Podszedł do mnie i zaczął opowiadać o swoim dzienniku, w który znalazł się w rękach Ginny. Tom ujął, że był wspomnieniem zachowanym w tym dzienniku, ale nie miałam siły, by się nad tym zastanowić, a on nie wyjaśnił nic więcej. Opowiadał o dziewczynie, śmiejąc się z jej głupoty i naiwności, że mu zaufała. Miesiącami opowiadała mu o swoim życiu, a ja przypominałam sobie te wszystkie chwile, kiedy widziałam ją z małym czarnym notesem, który leżał niedaleko nas. Tom z dumą mówił o swojej cierpliwości, kiedy jej uprzejmie odpisywał i współczuł, przywiązując ją do siebie emocjonalnie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że żadne z nas nie zauważyło, co się z nią naprawdę działo. Nie chciałam wierzyć, gdy Voldemort opowiadał, jak za jego sprawą Ginny otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic, wydusiła szkolne koguty, nabazgrała napisy na ścianach i przede wszystkim wypuściła potwora Slytherina na wszystkie ofiary.  
Chociaż nie chciałam, wierzyłam mu. Wystarczyło mi, że sama znajdowałam się w Komnacie Tajemnic, a ostatnie co pamiętałam, to atak Ginny.  
Usłyszeliśmy czyjeś kroki w oddali. Ktoś nowy pojawił się w komnacie. Odruchowo spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i dopiero w tym momencie zauważyłam postać leżącą na podłodze. Jej rude włosy były rozsypane i chociaż nie widziałam twarzy, wiedziałam, że to była Ginny. Voldemort spojrzał na mnie, przycisnął palec do ust, nakazując mi milczenie, po czym machnął ręką w moją stronę. Chociaż starałam się oprzeć jego zaklęciu, byłam zbyt słaba, by walczyć. Wbrew mojej woli moje oczy się zamknęły i pogrążyłam się w ciemności, nie wiedząc, kto się do nas zbliżał.

Ze snu wyrwał mnie długi, straszny, przeszywający krzyk. Odruchowo zakryłam uszy, ponieważ ten dźwięk sprawiał, że pękała mi głowa. Chciałam wrzeszczeć z bólu, ale nie potrafiłam. Dopiero po chwili coś upadło z trzaskiem i zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko równomiernym kapaniem jakiegoś płynu.  
Po chwili odważyłam się otworzyć oczy i spojrzałam na komnatę. Jakiś chłopak siedział przy Ginny, która zdołała usiąść. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to był Tom, ale ten chłopak był niższy, młodszy, w okularach i z blizną na czole. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc Harry'ego i panicznie rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu Voldemorta: Jednak on zniknął.  
— Nie ma już Riddle'a — usłyszałam głos Harry'ego. — Jego i bazyliszka. Chodź, Ginny, musimy się stąd wydostać…  
Jego słowa sprawiły, że odetchnęłam z ulgą i podczas gdy Harry pomagał wstać dziewczynie, rozejrzałam się po komnacie. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzałam na martwego, gigantycznego węża. Niedaleko leżała szkolna Tiara Przydziału, a w górze fruwał ptak. Rozpoznałam w nim feniksa i zastanawiałam się, czy był to Fawkes. Kiedy zastanawiałam się, co się tu działo, gdy byłam nieprzytomna, Harry w końcu mnie zauważył.  
— Isabella — powiedział z ulgą w głosie. — Żyjesz! — Podbiegł do mnie. W ręce trzymał czarny notesik, który został przedziurawiony i z którego stale spływał atrament.  
Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Czy najpierw zapytać, co się tutaj wydarzyło czy dowiedzieć, jak nas odnalazł? W głowie kłębiło mi się wiele myśli, ale pierwsze co powiedziałam, to:  
— Przepraszam.  
Harry spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.  
— Za co? Przecież nic nie zrobiłaś — powiedział cicho.  
— I właśnie za to cię przepraszam — odpowiedziałam. — Już dawno miałam ci powiedzieć, że jestem…  
— Córką Voldemorta — dokończył za mnie. Skinęłam głową i czułam w oczach wzbierające się łzy. Nie byłam pewna, co powie i jak zareaguje.  
— To nic takiego — mruknął Harry i mnie przytulił, a ja byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie byłam w stanie odwzajemnić uścisku. — To niczego nie zmienia. Jesteś moją kuzynką. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Rodziców sobie nie wybieramy, mam gdzieś, że jesteś jego córką, dopóki nie pójdziesz w jego ślady, a wiem, że tego nie zrobisz.  
Kiedy się odsunął ode mnie, z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Spojrzałam prosto w jego zielone oczy i uśmiechnęłam się. Harry zrozumiał i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Dopiero po chwili przestaliśmy wpatrywać w siebie i pomógł mi wstać. Z minuty na minutę czułam się coraz lepiej, ale nadal byłam wycieńczona.  
Następne wydarzenia ledwo do mnie docierały. Już następnego dnia jak przez mgłę pamiętałam spotkanie z Ronem oraz lot w górę czarnym tunelem, co było możliwe dzięki feniksowi. Ledwo pamiętałam, jak dotarliśmy do gabinetu profesor McGonagall.  
Natomiast to, co wydarzyło się chwilę później, najbardziej utrwaliło mi się w pamięci i wiedziałam, że nie zapomnę tego do końca życia: Wyraz twarzy zaniepokojonego Severusa, któremu na mój widok zaczęły płynąć łzy szczęścia i ulgi. Przystanęłam tylko na ułamek sekundy i gdy padł na kolana, nie zwracając uwagi na całą resztę, podbiegłam do niego i mocno się do niego przytuliłam. Severus odwzajemnił uścisk, trzymając mnie tak mocno, jakby już nigdy miał mnie nie wypuszczać ze swoich ramion.

* * *

Przez całą drogę do gabinetu profesor McGonagall patrzyłem z troską na Isabellę, która wyglądała, jakby się miała zaraz przewrócić. Była blada, miała podkrążone oczy i strasznie schudła. Chociaż podejrzewałem, że mogła być nieprzytomna przez cały jej pobyt w komnacie, nie sprawiło to, że zachowała swoje siły. Byłem gotowy, żeby w każdej chwili ją złapać, gdyby miała upaść, aczkolwiek sam byłem zmęczony.  
Gdy weszliśmy do gabinetu, kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz. Pani Weasley zerwała się z krzesła i razem z panem Weasleyem rzucili się na Ginny. Jednak najpierw spojrzałem na rozdarowanego Dumbledore'a wspartego o okap kominka i profesor McGonagall, która trzymała się za serce. Oderwałem od nich oczy, żeby zobaczyć najdziwniejszą scenę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem w życiu: Snape, ten znienawidzony przeze mnie Snape płakał. Już samo to było w sobie dziwne, ale nie wierzyłem własnym oczom, kiedy upadł na kolana i Isabella wpadła w jego objęcia. Trwali tak przytuleni do siebie, jakby chcieli nadrobić cztery miesiące jej nieobecności, nie zważając na to, co działo się dookoła.  
Już raz widziałem wzruszonego i zrozpaczonego Snape'a, kiedy Isabella o mało nie umarła pod koniec pierwszego roku. Pamiętam, jak byłem wstrząśnięty ich powitaniem i jego płaczem. Jednak tamta scena w skrzydle szpitalnym nawet nie mogła się równać z tą, która właśnie działa się na moich oczach. Zrozumiałem, że zachowanie Snape'a przez ostatnie tygodnie były tylko maską, by nie pokazać światu, jak bardzo mu jej brakowało.  
Nie mogłem oderwać od nich wzroku, ale nie tylko dlatego, że byłem w szoku. Poczułem w sercu ukłucie zazdrości. Chciałbym, żeby choć jeden dorosły kochał mnie tak, jak Snape kochał Isabellę i potrafił to pokazać.  
Po chwili zacząłem opowiadać całą historię, począwszy od bezcielesnego szeptu, odkryciu Hermiony, rozmowie z Aragogiem i odgadnięciu, że chodziło o Jęczącą Martę. Cały czas mój wzrok wracał do Isabelli i Snape'a, którzy nadal byli do siebie tak mocno przytuleni, jakby zostali przyklejeni za pomocą magicznego zaklęcia. Nie byłem pewien, czy którekolwiek z nich usłyszało cokolwiek z tego, co mówiłem.  
W końcu skończyłem opowiadać. Dumbledore wysłał Weasleyów, Snape'a i Isabellę do skrzydła szpitalnego. Patrzyłem, jak Snape bez problemu podnosi dziewczynę, która nadal nie przestała obejmować jego szyi, i wychodzi z nią z gabinetu. Ginny z rodzicami wyszli za nim.

* * *

Nie obchodziło mnie, co działo się wokół. Liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu byłam w objęciach Severusa i nie chciałam, wręcz nie potrafiłam go wypuścić z moich ramion. W pewnym momencie chyba profesor Dumbledore coś zasugerował, bo Severus nagle mnie podniósł i wyszedł z gabinetu, trzymając mnie na rękach. Nie słuchałam, więc nie wiedziałam, gdzie szliśmy, liczyło się dla mnie tylko to, by wciąż czuć ciepło ojca chrzestnego.  
Niestety doszliśmy do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie musiałam się od niego oderwać, chociaż tak bardzo nie chciałam tego robić. Wiedziałam, że Severus czuł to samo, ponieważ przez cały czas, gdy pani Pomfrey zajmowała się mną i Ginny, wciskając w nas kolację i wlewając różne eliksiry, nie wypuszczał mojej ręki. Siedział ze mną przy łóżku tak długo, aż eliksir zaczął działać i zasnęłam, ale nawet przez sen czułam jego obecność.

W skrzydle szpitalnym spędziłam kilka dni i trochę żałowałam, że ominęła mnie wspaniała uczta, która odbyła się z okazji pokonania potwora. Severus praktycznie nie opuszczał mojego łóżka, poza chwilami, w których byłam odwiedzana przez przyjaciół. Nadal nie wierzyłam, że wszyscy mieli gdzieś moje pochodzenie, a kiedy zaczynałam o tym mówić, wszyscy zbywali to słowami: to nieistotne. Gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, że taka będzie ich reakcja, nie ukrywałabym tego faktu. O ile cieszyły mnie wszystkie wizyty, czułam, że musi nadejść ta, która mnie nie ucieszy.

* * *

Wykorzystałem moment, w którym nikogo nie było przy łóżku Isabelli. Potter już sobie poszedł, a Snape jeszcze nie zdążył do niej wrócić. Wiedziałem, że to była jedyna szansa, by móc z nią spokojnie porozmawiać.  
Zauważyła mnie, jak tylko wszedłem do środka. Zmroziło mnie jej chłodne spojrzenie: Nigdy nie patrzyła na mnie z taką... obojętnością. Mimo to nie uciekłem, tylko wytrwale szedłem do jej łóżka, powtarzając sobie to, co chciałem jej powiedzieć.  
Otworzyłem usta, by zacząć ją przepraszać, ale ona mnie ubiegła.  
— Spadaj, Malfoy — powiedziała chłodno. Na mojej skórze poczułem gęsią skórkę. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało jej się zwrócić się do mnie po nazwisku. Zawsze to było oznaką tego, że była bardzo zła. Tym razem powiedziała to tak chłodno i prawie obojętnie, co było gorsze, niż gdybym miał usłyszeć w jej głosie nienawiść. — Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia i naprawdę nie chcę słuchać tego, co chcesz powiedzieć.  
Spojrzałem w jej oczy i wiedziałem, że to koniec. Cokolwiek bym nie powiedział, czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, nie przyniosłoby to żadnego skutku. Nie musiała nic więcej mówić, jej spojrzenie wystarczyło, że zrozumiałem.  
Nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Wszelkie przeprosiny czy nawet _wracaj do zdrowia_ brzmiałyby banalnie. Wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami i byłem pewien, że wyczytała z mojego wzroku wszystko, co chciałem jej przekazać, jednakże byłem pewien, że to i tak niczego nie zmieni.  
Straciłem ją na zawsze i wiedziałem, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

* * *

Reszta semestru letniego minęła w cudownej atmosferze. Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci i pełni radości, ciesząc się, że koszmar już jest za nami i że potwór Slytherina już nigdy nikomu nie zagrozi. Gdy wyszłam ze szpitala, byłam zaskoczona, że wszyscy traktowali mnie tak samo, jak dotąd, jakby fakt, że byłam córką Voldemorta, niczego nie zmieniał. Właściwie tak było: wszystko pozostało po staremu, jedynie Fred i George potrafili wymyślić kilka świetnych kawałów na temat mojego pochodzenia.  
Dopiero po kilku dniach mogłam na spokojnie wysłuchać całej historii jeszcze raz, przy czym chłopcy powiedzieli mi znaczne więcej, niż usłyszał profesor Dumbledore. Byłam również zaskoczona, że podczas mojej nieobecności tak bardzo zbliżyli się do Amandy, ale cieszyłam się, że zaufali Krukonce i popołudnia spędzaliśmy w piątkę, rozmawiając o minionych miesiącach.  
Chociaż egzaminy zostały odwołane, musiałam poświęcić czas nauce i nadrobić stracone tygodnie. Na szczęście miałam na to całe wakacje, więc rozplanowaliśmy tak materiał, żebym mogła nauczyć się wszystkiego na spokojnie, a i również cieszyć się wakacjami. Amanda i Hermiona od razu podzieliły się ze mną notatkami, chociaż ta druga sama musiała nadrobić ostatnie tygodnie. Poza tym musiałam wybrać przedmioty, których miałam się uczyć w następnym roku. Wypytałam wszystkich, co wybrali, ale ostatecznie i tak głównie polegałam na radach Severusa.  
Usłyszałam również, że Lucjusz Malfoy został odwołany z rady nadzorczej za grożenie pozostałym członkom. Draco był przygaszony i pokorny, trzymał się na uboczu, co było do niego niepodobne. Chociaż czasami patrzyłam na niego z żalem, wspominając naszą utraconą przyjaźń, moje serce było tak złamane, że nie mogłabym mu znów zaufać. Cieszyłam się, że podczas odwiedzin w skrzydle szpitalnym to zrozumiał i teraz trzymał się ode mnie z daleka. Spodziewałam się, że Julia będzie próbowała nas pogodzić, ale nawet ona rozumiała, że to, czego dopuścił się Draco, jest niewybaczalne. W każdym razie, że nie da się tego wybaczyć tak łatwo. Poza tym miałam wrażenie, że patrzyła na mnie jakoś tak inaczej i podejrzewałam, że to przez to, kim był mój ojciec. Przeczuwałam, że ten fakt jeszcze nie raz wpłynie na nasze relacje.

W końcu nadszedł czas powrotu do domów. Zajęłam przedział razem z Harrym, Ronem, Hermioną, bliźniakami i Ginny. Zaprosiłam do nas Amandę, ale ona wolała jechać z Krukonami, mówiąc, że pewnie zobaczymy się w wakacje. Miała rację: planowałam odwiedzić babcię Mary i zostać u niej dłużej niż poprzedniego lata.  
Ostatnie godziny wykorzystywaliśmy, używając czarów. Graliśmy w Eksplodującego Durnia, wystrzeliliśmy ostatnie z fajewerków Filibustera i ćwiczyliśmy rozbrajanie przeciwnika. Niedaleko Londynu przeszkodził nam Colin Creevey, który wręczył mi małą paczuszkę. Otworzyłam ją pod czujnym okiem Gryfonów i bez zaskoczenia znalazłam w nim medalik oraz krótki list:

 _Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz. To był prezent – a ich się nie oddaje. Nawet jeśli ma spocząć na dnie Twojego kufra, chciałbym, żebyś go zatrzymała._

 _Draco_

— Co będzie z wami? — zapytał Harry po chwili milczenia. Chociaż nie pokazywałam im listu, doskonale wiedzieli, od kogo był.  
— Nie ma już nas — odpowiedziałam obojętnie, stwierdzając fakt. Zauważyłam, że ton mojego głosu ich zaskoczył, chociaż starali się to ukryć. Wiedzieli, jak bardzo Draco był dla mnie ważny.  
— Wybaczysz mu kiedyś? — zapytał cicho Harry, chociaż doskonale wszyscy to słyszeli.  
— To nie takie proste... — odpowiedziałam. — Nie wiem, co musiałby zrobić, żebym była w stanie mu wybaczyć.  
Po tych słowach dali mi spokój, pozwalając mi zatonąć w myślach. Przez resztę drogi wpatrywałam się w medalik i wspominałam chwile z Draconem: zarówno te dobre, jak i złe. Wiedziałam, że oboje popełniliśmy wiele błędów i zastanawiałam się, czy byliśmy w stanie uniknąć tego, co się stało, czy może Draco zdradziłby mnie prędzej czy później. Nie znałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie i musiałam przyznać przed sobą, że nie chciałam jej znać.  
Wiedziałam, że zawiedliśmy i z nieokreślonego powodu zniszczyliśmy to, co było między nami.  
To, co powiedziałam Harry'emu, było prawdą. Nie wiedziałam, czy po czymś takim, Draconowi uda się zyskać moje przebaczenie i zaufanie. Nawet nie miałam pomysłu, co musiałby zrobić, żeby to się stało.  
I ta myśl uświadomiła mi jedno: Czułam, że coś we mnie umarło.

* * *

 _Koniec części 2_

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Na podstawie ankiety zdecydowałam, że to ostatni rozdział "Isabelli Potter" na FanFiction. Podjęłam tę decyzję, bo niestety nie mam tu żadnego feedbacku i chociaż kilka osób oznaczyło, że obserwuje tę powieść albo dodało do ulubionych, to jednak mam wrażenie, że publikuję dla siebie samej :( Do tego nikt z osób, które wypełniły moją ankietę, nie zaznaczył, że czyta przede wszystkim tu...

W połowie czerwca pojawi się pierwszy rozdział trzeciej części, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani czytaniem, znajdziecie ją na moim blogu IsabellaKatePotterRiddle . WordPress . com oraz Wattpadzie (mój nick to Inna_odInnych). Możecie również zaobserwować Facebooka, gdzie będą pojawiać się informacje o nowych postach i nie tylko.

Pełne wyniki ankiety: isabellakatepotterriddle . files . wordpress 2017/05/wyniki-ankiety-isabella-potter . pdf

PS: Usuńcie spacje przy kropkach ;)

* * *

Kobieta zmienną jest. Dzięki Waszym komentarzom (tu podziękowania należą się przede wszystkim zywkowi) zmieniłam zdanie i zdecydowałam, że dalsze losy Isabelli również będą się tu pojawiać. Pierwszy rozdział planuję na mniej więcej połowę czerwca :)  
Jeszcze raz dziękuję za te komentarze :*


End file.
